The Next Generation Project
by vray3211
Summary: Based twenty-two years in the future, Naruto and his gang start families and settle into a less chaotic life as parents, or so they think. AU, Rated M for strong language, violence, and possible explicit scenes in later chapters. One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on Fanfiction! An explanation to my story is this is basically a compilation of one-shots, each chapter will deal with a different event or different characters. Unless I say otherwise, this is a prologue to chapter one so this and the next chapter are connected.

The characters are my original next generation characters, they are either offspring of the canon characters or entirely new.

The pairings in this story include: ItaSaku, SasuIno, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaMats, LeeOC, ChouAyam, KibaKaru, ShinHana, SaiOC, KankOC, KonoMoej and that's it for now. The OC stands for a random women, this story is more based on the CHILDREN of these pairings.

The characters will still be present in the story as the parents but not the forefront of this story.

Go to my deviantart gallery and it has all the children, their information, looks and everything you need to know- .com/gallery/34130187?offset=0#

The first character I'm introducing is Reika Uchiha, she is the daughter of Itachi and Sakura. In my AU world, Sakura finds Itachi after his fight with Sasuke and saves him from the brink of death. Thus developing their relationship and ultimately falling in love with each other and marrying. Reika is their first child, she is exceptionally strong and smart, and she is an ANBU captain.

Reika is nineteen years old, her boyfriend is Sadao. He is a random OC I've made up for her.

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Lately the fighting between them has been bad.<p>

I mean **really** bad.

Lover's quarrels had turned into heated screaming and broken house hold items. Little things set him off, the way she looked at him or a harmless comment, they all ended in disaster. Reika never thought it could feel this broken between them, she found herself wondering how they got to this point every moment she had. She loved Sadao, she knew this for certain, but now she hesitated to even reach out and touch him.

This last week was the worst.

* * *

><p>Sadao confronted her, furious about how late she'd come home from her mission. He called her a cheater; he accused her of seeing another man. Reika was dumbfound at the even notion, how could he settle on such a ridiculous idea? Sadao began to scream at her, throwing his fists around like he'd gone mad. It took quite a bit to make Reika feel threatened, but in that moment she feared for her safety. She argued back, infuriated with the accusations. He swung around with a right hook and cracked her right in the ribs; she gasped and doubled over with pain. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move or even think straight.<p>

The unexpected became the reality; she threw her arms up to defend as he came at her again with his left arm. He hissed insults at her, she returned with an upper cut to his jaw, knocking him back a few steps and stunning him for the moment. Sadao laughed bitterly and straighten his form, cracking his jaw back in place and wiping the traces of blood from the corner of his mouth. He picked up a vase and took aim at her; she dodged it with ease and avoided the broken shards of glass. Reika then charged him, throwing her arms up and grasped his forearms tightly to control him. She screamed and cried, pleading with him to stop this madness, he refused to listen. He wrestled her backwards onto the coffee table; it shattered instantly under their weight. Reika, being on the bottom, took the full brunt of the damage; her back cut up and already oozing blood. She rolled him off through the wooden frame; he stumbled on the glass giving Reika a chance to get back up. She had faltered in that moment; the pain she felt was immense, but not as strong as the pain she had felt knowing what caused it.

Ignoring the jabbing feeling that ran up and down her spine, also within her heart, she forced herself to her feet.

Reika had tensed for another attack; this image of Sadao burned forever in her memory. She took a few quick steps towards the door. He caught her immediately, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of her red locks and tugging them down with a bruising force. She yelped out, recoiling into Sadao, he pulled her hair downward farther forcing her to tilt her head back, his face merely inches from hers. She could feel his hot breath against her mouth, she remembered when it once made her stomach flip flop in anticipation, but now his breath smelled heavily of alcohol and she wanted nothing but to escape his grasp.

She felt sick, her face paled with every cruel moment between them. Sadao bared his teeth at her before he threw her forward to topple over the back of the couch, her head making contact with the corner of his side table. When she came to, Reika had found she'd been stretched out on the couch staring at the ceiling; Sadao's steps were getting closer. She chanced a blink of her eye; he was standing over her now, staring down at her with a look that puzzled her further.

"_I-I…I'm so sorry."_ He had rasped; he then was suddenly breathless with a torn look on his face; she'd stared up at him in confusion. He had reached down, she froze on instinct; he then brushed his swollen knuckles across her bruised cheek softly. She blinked again; he had fallen to his knees and bowed his forehead upon hers, she felt his body tense and begin to tremble.

He had begun to cry.

She had been crying the whole time.

* * *

><p>She cries every night now.<p>

It's terrifying.

People are beginning to notice the toxicity of their relationship, but no one says a word. Reika hides the problems from her family, friends, and most importantly, from herself.

* * *

><p>Itachi knows something is wrong with his daughter.<p>

She lately is emotionally distant and her eyes hold nothing but emptiness; he often hears her crying late at night. Her vibrant personality and spirit seem to be dwindling away before his very eyes. His beautiful creation is suffering and won't tell anyone. He sees more and more injuries on his ANBU Captain daughter, she claims her missions are getting more dangerous, but he knows for a fact it is incredibly hard to touch her with her Sharingan activated. Her injuries tell the story; she didn't fight back.

What could have caused her to lose her fire?

* * *

><p>Sakura knows something is wrong with her daughter.<p>

She sees herself more and more in Reika, she knows that her daughter will close herself to the world, just as she did in her youth. But this has to be more serious than the everyday let downs. Reika is becoming a shell of her former self and Sakura just can't let that happen. She refuses to talk about Sadao, only over exaggerating how well they are, she knows it's a deliberate lie. Sadao himself has been acting very strangely lately, something is going on between them and it's not healthy.

What's going on between him and her daughter?

* * *

><p>Feedback? Any mistakes?<p>

Tell me what you all think! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Conflict

A/N: Reika's chapter will be this first one and the next one, I tried to edit this the best I could so I apologize for any mistakes you see!

Any questions about characters and such, just as me through a review or message! c:

I will be introducing many characters or at least trying, so sorry if it seems fast paced at all!

Thanks for being paient and reading!

* * *

><p>Reika was getting paranoid that everyone was starting to notice her emotional withdrawal.<p>

Her father looks at her intently, like he is trying to solve an extremely difficult equation.

Her mother gazes at her with sympathy, like she knows what he has done to her.

**He** looks at her with a pained expression, like he's always battling an internal conflict.

"What happened?" She whispered to her empty room, her left pointer finger twilling a lock of her red hair absently, she continued, "When did this turn…_so bad_? I can't even remember when it went from happiness to…_this_."

A sudden knock at her door pulled her out of her thoughts; she sat up and wiped the developing tears from her eyes. Reika reached down and tugged her warm socks on; her fingers traced the newly healed scar on the heel of her left foot. She stopped to remember how she'd gotten it, her mood sunk even lower.

"Reika?" The voice was slightly muffled by the door, but it was clear enough for her to know that it belonged to her father.

"I'm coming." She replied softly to the door, getting to her feet she made her way to the door quickly and opened it. There stood her father, towering about 3 inches taller than her; she looked up to give him a small smile. He returned her smile and extended his arm upward, he brushed his right hand ever so gently against her redden cheek. Itachi then gave her a puzzled look, obviously trying to find the source of her flushed face. Reika had quietly observed so; she turned her face to let his hand fall away from her giving him a sheepish look.

"Hn." He replied with a raised eyebrow, letting his arm fall back to his side limply, he continued, "It's nearly noon, I was wondering if you planned to sleep your day away." She snorted at that, feeling her mood lighten.

"I've been awake. I was just preoccupied…" She responded, her voice falling to a whisper at the last word. Itachi studied his daughter's face, he frown slightly.

"Perhaps, you should clear your head. Would you like a sparring session with me?" He offered knowing Reika never turned down a session with him; it was one of the things that would excite her. She shifted her weight, as if she felt uncomfortable.

"Actually…" She began, rubbing her right covered wrist, "I'm going to have to pass. I need to do a few things…" Reika steered around her father and began to make her way to the stair chase; Itachi caught her right forearm, earning a hiss of pain from Reika, and then ripped the material down her arm to reveal large purple bruises across the area. It was shaped into the pads of fingers, a row of crescent shaped cuts also were present, meaning that nails were dug painfully deep.

"Reika!" He gasped low, he held her in place with his strength but not hurting her. "Your wrist was fine last night, what happened?" He demanded in a cool tone, worry was hinted in his breath intake.

"I-I um, had a spar before bed with Sadao, we went a bit over board. I just forget to heal it because I was so exhausted. It's nothing I promise." She tried to reassure him, editing the truth a little to fit her story.

Itachi's skeptical eyes never wavered; he knew that she wasn't telling him the whole truth. Reika felt as if she would shrink under the pressure of his gaze, he knew she was lying.

"I'm fine daddy, I swear. You don't need to worry about me." She breathed softly, trying to coax him into letting her be. He gazed hard at her for an excruciatingly long minute; she could crack under his gaze if held for too long. Luckily he let up on her, releasing his fingers hesitantly and readjusting her wrist band around the bruises for her.

"I worry regardless my dear." He sighed out gently, giving up. Itachi placed his hand upon her head and nodded slightly before removing it and walking down the hall to his room. Reika exhaled lightly, she drew her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled gently on it with anxiety. _That was close, _she thought to herself as she rounded the top of the staircase.

She hesitated to take her first step, instead glancing down the hall at her father's door. What would she give just to run into her father's arms and tell him everything? So badly she wanted to tell her parents, or anyone for that matter, but something always stopped her.

Finally, after a moment of thought she took her first step and descended down the staircase. A set of pink-haired twins met her at the landing; they were talking about their cousin Hotaru and her latest challenge to Maiko.

"Can you believe that arrogant mask-faced bitch?" Maiko exclaimed in annoyance to her twin, throwing her arms up in exaggeration. "She wants to challenge me to a race across Konoha and back! Without wearing shoes! She's getting cocky."

"She has always been cocky." Reika interjected with a raised eyebrow, Saiko turned to greet her with a smile while Maiko silently acknowledged her with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, but now it's getting ridiculous!" Maiko replied, shaking her pink locks free of her hair tie and letting them fall freely down her back. Her normal attire replaced with a short, dark blue yukata adorned with koi fish patterns on the sleeves. Reika quickly noticed this, she reached out and touched Maiko's sleeve.

"This is pretty Maiko, where did you get this?" Reika asked softly, her eyes dancing over the koi fish patterns as her fingers did the same. It made her think about hers that was tucked away behind all her kunoichi gear, she wondered when she would ever get to use it again.

"Kaoru-kun got it for her." Saiko said quickly before Maiko could answer, Maiko instantly turned red and swatted at Saiko in embarrassment. Reika cracked a small smirk, and gave Maiko a devious look.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! It was a-an extra in his mother's closet is all!" Maiko cried out in defense, crossing her arms over her chest tightly and keeping her eyes closed to keep her composure. Reika grinned at Saiko, who returned a more modest smile.

"Whatever you say _Mai-chan_." Reika purred, placing emphasis on Maiko's nickname as she took a few steps past them to the kitchen. Maiko sighed in embarrassment and took a swift turn towards the front door; she threw it open and began to exit.

"Well I'm gonna' go beat Hotaru's cocky ass then, later." She called to the household before closing the door. Saiko shook her head softly with a sigh and turned towards the kitchen following suit to that of Reika, who was busy making herself a peanut-butter and banana sandwich. Saiko wrinkled her nose in disgust, she hated peanut-butter and the smell was so powerful in that kitchen that she felt as if she'd vomit.

"What's the matter Sai-chan?" Reika called from behind the counter, she could tell by Saiko's chakra flow that she was distressed. She stopped making her sandwich and turned around to see the pink-haired girl clasping a hand over her mouth tightly. Reika blinked for a moment, and then it dawned on her. _I totally forgot. Saiko hates the smell and taste of peanut-butter._ She quickly sealed the lid tight and chucked the whole jar of peanut-butter out the kitchen window.

Saiko released her face and breathed heavily before regaining her composure. She fanned the air around her a few times before taking in the smell around her.

"Thanks, but…did you just throw that out the window?" Saiko questioned gently, her face a bit puzzled by Reika's solution to her problem. Reika stared straight back at her and shrugged, then went back to her sandwich and took a bite. Saiko cringed and apologized, deciding to turn away from the kitchen and head back to her room.

Watching her younger sister leave Reika sighed, rounding the kitchen isle and sitting at one of the stools. She kept eating her sandwich as she began to get lost in thought, why couldn't things be as normal as they are for her sisters? _I bet they never had to deal with an alcoholic, abusive boyfriend._ Reika stopped eating for that moment, her mood depleted considerably with that thought. Her onyx colored eyes stared down intently at her mushy sandwich, _Am I that weak that I'd let him push me around and hurt me? I'm an ANBU captain for kami's sake! No wonder father has been noticing my bruises lately. _

Interrupting her thoughts was the sound of obnoxious laughing, the kind of laughing that instantly makes you want to punch whoever it's coming from. Just then a blue-haired boy came around the corner with a taller black-haired boy, her younger brothers, Raiden and Nozomu.

The sound of the laughter was of course coming from the blue-haired boy, Raiden, as he bragged to the black-haired boy, Nozomu, about winning his bet against his teammate Kosuke.

Looks like Raiden's getting sucker punched.

"So I made Kosuke look like a _total _moron today! Haha!" Raiden chuckled out loudly while Nozomu nodded in understanding, Reika felt her eye twitch.

"He told me that—"Raiden started again before stopping and noticing his older sister sitting adjacent with her back to them. "Oi! Onee-san! "He called to her, but she refused to turn around.

"Onee-san!" Raiden tried again. Still Reika would not turn around; Raiden frowned but wouldn't admit defeat to his older sister. "Onee-san wanna' hear how I made Kosuke look like a dope?" This time Raiden was a foot away from her back, his arm ready to reach out and poke her back.

Without hesitation Reika had whipped around in her chair, extending her right arm out and smashed her sandwich right into Raiden's face; her fist guiding the sandwich to its targeted position. Before Raiden had time to react he was flung back a few feet into the floor with a peanut-butter covered face, Nozomu let out a hearty laugh and braced against the wall for support as he delighted in his unfortunate little brother's luck.

Reika took this opportunity to make a quick escape before she had to hear her little brother's excessive whining; she took a few hasty strides towards the doorway. Nozomu surprised her by grasping her right arm and holding it securely by his side, keeping her from going any farther. The side of her leg pressed against his bent knee as he kept slightly leaned over; his emerald colored eyes sank deeply into her onyx ones.

"Onee-san what's bothering you?" He asked softly, his face turning downward with sympathy. Reika bit her bottom lip unconsciously, Nozomu's eyes flashed with something of a realization.

He suddenly tugged her arm towards him to spin her around to face him; he then pulled her forward and threw his arms around her tightly. Nozomu embraced her warmly, causing Reika to gasp in surprise.

"Nozomu…" She gasped gently, fearing that if she raised her voice any louder it would crack with emotion. She returned the hug in full, burying her face into his shoulder to keep herself from crying. _He knows me far too well._ She thought, squeezing her eyes shut to keep tears from forming.

"Reika, you can tell me what's bothering you." He reassured her in his gentlest voice; all the meanwhile Raiden grumbled from the corner as he leaned over the sink and cleaned the peanut-butter from his face. Using a dish towel to wipe his face he finally turned to unleashed his wrath upon the unlucky souls in the kitchen, when he came across the scene of Nozomu holding Reika the feeling faded quickly, only to be replaced with a sense of envy for his brother. He wanted Reika to be affectionate to him like that instead of punching him in the face with a sandwich. Raiden frowned, exiting the house through the kitchen window and sprinting off towards the hokage tower.

Reika tightened her grip on Nozomu's shirt, she was having the hardest internal battle on whether to tell him about Sadao or not. It was eating her inside like a relentless acid, all she wanted was to open her mouth and spill her guts to him. She wanted to reveal the terrible things that she has dealt with for the past couple months, how badly did she want Nozomu to be her rock like he always was. She had to be strong and fight the urge to reveal her truth to him, she could handle this.

"I will protect you from anything Reika. You know that…" Nozomu murmured in her ear seriously, her heart sank and something inside had betrayed her just then.

"Sadao and I have been fighting." She blurted out with watering eyes, "It's _really_ bad." She mumbled the last part into his shirt as the tears started leak out of the corner of her eyes. Nozomu became stiff; she felt all his muscles tense at once.

"How bad?" Nozomu demanded in a low tone, his mood was dangerously close to shifting. Reika felt her body freeze up, it was almost as if her body went into shutdown mode. She didn't know where to go from there, should she tell him or should she leave it at that? Nozomu would be angry, not doubt about that. He would most likely turn right around and march out of this house with a vendetta against Sadao, in the process telling her father, brother, cousin, and the utmost worst, Etsuo.

_Anyone, but Etsuo._

"He just drinks a lot now…" She tied to divert the conversation into safer waters, pulling back from Nozomu's hold and turning to look towards the front door as an all too familiar chakra signature was standing at the open doorway. Nozomu followed her movement and caught what her gaze was fixated on.

_Speak of the devil._

Standing six foot-four in the doorway across from Reika and Nozomu was Etsuo, his jet-black hair was messy and sticking out in all different places, his headband absent to keep the wild locks contained. His sole patch of facial hair was joined by dark stubble up his jaw and chin, dark circles underlined his vibrant scarlet eyes; indicating that he must not have been sleeping lately. _Something must be bothering him, he looks so tired, _she thought instantly. Reika's lips drew in a tight line, her brows knitted together in concentration as she forced her eyes to hide any evidence of tears.

"Who drinks a lot?" He asked in his deep baritone, his voice carried with ease to Nozomu and Reika. He seemed genuinely curious, like he was just trying to strike up a friendly conversation. Etsuo's lips turned upward a bit in a warm smile, he scratched the back of his head nonchalantly. Reika then realized she couldn't let Etsuo know. Nozomu smiled in return to his sensei, he cleared his throat to answer

Reika wouldn't allow Nozomu to make it that far; she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him back into the wall quickly. He was too stunned to begin to answer Etsuo, his statement forgotten in that moment as he tried to regain his balance. She then whirled around with blinding speed and darted towards the front door, Etsuo now her only obstacle. Before she had time to formulate a plan Etsuo threw his arm out and blocked her way through the opening, she stopped inches from his arm with a fierce look on her face.

"Who drinks a lot, _Reika_?" He asked again, this time in a deeper, darker tone. He was trying to intimidate her into answering his question, she wouldn't have that.

Etsuo Sarutobi didn't scare her.

Reika kept deathly still, her eyes facing forward with a dangerous glare, after a moment of deliberation they rolled to the side to view Etsuo. Her dark onyx colored eyes had instantaneously bled into her bright crimson Sharingan, the three tomoe's spinning to their rightful spots. Her bright red Sharingan met his vibrant red irises in that instant, she read his chakra shift; he became intimidated by her Sharingan. She felt a sort of smugness, _it never fails_. Although Etsuo still didn't back down, instead his eyes softened in compassion as if he wanted to understand her.

Reika suddenly felt extremely irked, her gaze now sharp and furious. He couldn't understand her, no matter how much he wanted to Etsuo would not be able to understand her! If it wasn't for him ignoring her existence she would have never been interested in Sadao, and now she was caught up in him and his dangerous indulgences. She would have never gotten attached, never felt this terrible, if only Etsuo hadn't had complete negligence for her feelings! And now he wanted to fix it? Now he wanted to acknowledge her and her feelings?

It cannot be undone that simply.

"It's too late for that Etsuo-_sensei_." Reika's voice was laced with bitterness as her eyes dropped and her Sharingan deactivated, Etsuo face was puzzled at the meaning behind her reply, she never used '_sensei_' to refer to him; using his confusion as a distraction Reika dipped under his arm and sprinted through the doorway to the street. She pushed her chakra to her feet and ran up a pole, when she reached the top she started jumping from roof top to roof top. Disappearing before Etsuo even had a chance to react.

Etsuo stood dumbstruck in the doorway; he looked over to his student in confusion. Nozomu's expression matched that of his; he shrugged and walked toward his sensei. Etsuo still couldn't get past the fact that Reika would use that honorific to address him, ever since she was younger he told her to call him by his name and ever since then she has. Etsuo knew they had to be more subtle when addressing each other in front of her family, him being much older than her and her younger brother's sensei, but that was nothing like he'd heard before. He had thought they were pretty close, or they were up until a few months ago, when _he_ appeared.

"She has been like this for a while now." Nozomu was the first to break the silence; he now stood next to his sensei, his eyes following the fading form of Reika in the distance. Etsuo's view the same; he nodded slowly and continued to watch the red-haired beauty's disappearance into the village's background.

"Sadao."

"What?" Etsuo turned around to look at his pupil, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"He's the one who's been drinking a lot." Nozomu breathed almost darkly, he was starting to figure out Reika's sudden personality change and had a feeling it had a lot to do with Sadao. Her answer confirmed his previous theories, Sadao was what was wrong.

Etsuo's aura changed immediately, he had always been suspicious of Sadao but now he was trying to piece together what this man had done to make Reika so upset.

"Is that so?" Etsuo answered slowly, clenching his teeth together in frustration, making a mental note to go and pay a visit to Kane Sadao as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>She was running out of places to hide in this village. No matter how low she made her chakra signature, he always found it. Reika cracked her knuckles in irritation, she was getting tired of switching spots to hide at the last second; he would not leave her alone.<p>

"Damn it he's relentless." She hissed out as she took flight onto a fire escape, grasping the highest bars and dangling from them. With a burst of strength she hoisted herself up and over the metal railing, landing soundly on the escapes floor. She then crotched and tucked backwards towards the abandoned apartment's window, this was her final and best hiding spot; no one has found her here yet.

Etsuo had been tracking her for a good hour since she left the house; he was doing a good job of keeping up with her. Reika peeked over the railing; he was down below and stopped. He seemed to be hesitating on a direction to go, she knew she had finally stumped him this time. Etsuo's chakra died down, he was feeling defeated she guessed. He cast a look upward to her balcony for the moment, she had ducked backwards just in time; he had just missed her.

Reika's heart was pounding so hard she feared that Etsuo would hear it; she pressed her right hand over her thumping chest to keep it muffled. At the same time she bit into her bottom lip to keep her breaths quiet, tilting her head back she rested it against the cold brick of the building listening intently. She sensed Etsuo's chakra signature moving away towards the hospital, he had given up his search.

"Finally." She breathed out in relief, pushing her body off the brick and slipping through the opened window.

The white curtains blew freely with the mid-afternoon breeze, and the apartment seemed less stuffy than she remembered, the increased air flow was most likely bringing some life back into this old place. She smiled softly at the lightened atmosphere in the room; she had cleaned the worst of it up long ago when she first found this place. Now it was simply abandoned, not dirty or destroyed just empty and lifeless, kind of like how she felt lately.

Running her fingers over the dusty counter tops she debated on whether she should ever leave this place again, perhaps she could hide here forever. Maybe if she tried hard enough she could forget all the bad things she's had to endure, just maybe she could escape.

Reika halted her footsteps, gazing blankly into the clouded mirror that held her foggy reflection across the room. She flicked her fingers together to rid them of the dirt as she started to make her way over to the clouded mirror, reaching her clean hand out she wiped a spot free of dust. Her brilliant red hair was the first thing that reflected quickly off the glass, then her dark charcoal eyes followed suit. She blinked, watching her long eyelashes fan out when she began to close her eyes; she then touched the glass again and wiped more dust away.

When she took a step back she saw her body's full-length in the mirror this time, she examined her current attire. Upon her person was a navy blue long sleeved blouse that hugged her shoulders, collected over her chest and flowed freely from under her breasts. It exposed her collar bone and shoulders, giving a little modest peek of her cleavage. Her bottoms consisted of short black leggings and skin-tight open-toed boots that met at her upper knees.

Just then a dark mark on her left shoulder caught her eyes attention, she followed her hand up her arm in the mirror's reflection, then pulling the fabric down to fully reveal it she was met with her black ANBU tattoo. She stared at the black ink that stained her soft skin; it was permanently a part of her. Her thoughts pulled her to think about her ANBU team and the individual members, bringing fond memories of her friendship with each of them. Sorami, Iza, Yuuto and…

Then there was Sadao.

Reika's fingers clawed into the flesh of her own shoulder, her expression darkened. Her mind flooded with all the recent memories of Sadao that made her bitter and angry instead of happy and carefree. But then a few of the good ones resurfaced to the top, his kind and gentle voice echoing in her ears as if it had happened only moments ago.

"_Reika, I love you so much I can't even think straight anymore!"_

Her eyes were beginning to water up with tears, she clenched her teeth almost painfully as she recalled his heart-felt laughter.

"_You're so strong and beautiful, it's fearsome but at the same time so very intoxicating."_

She could feel his warm breath fanning across the back of her neck just then, making her hair stand on edge.

"_Reika…"_

His reflection took the place of her own; he outstretched a hand to her. She felt like she would crumble before him, her bottom lip trembled uncontrollably as she found her voice and answered.

"…yes?"

"_I promise, I will __**never**__ hurt you."_

Reika choked suddenly.

"LIAR!" She screamed out in angst, tightening her hand into a fist and throwing it forward into the glass as hard as she could. It shattered instantaneously, the burning ache in her heart returned to torture her as she cried out in despair. The sound of the crashing glass drowned out the phantom voice that plagued her mind, she relished in that fact for the moment as she watched all the shards scatter across the wood floor.

Twitching her muscles in her hand she tested to see if she had broken any of her bones, her pinkie finger remained unresponsive. Reika then slowly pulled her bloody fist back from the indented brick and let her arm fall back down into place at her side; the dull ache was beginning to pulse in her hand and shoot up her arm. Reika blatantly ignored it, instead she dropped her sight down to the floor where the blood on her hand dripped off and collected into a pool. Her teeth grinded tightly together, the tears she had held back for so long breaking through and cascading down her cheeks. She let out another choked sob, allowing herself to shatter into a million pieces.

_I must be going mad._

Her knees knocked together weakly for a few moments before she came down hard, collapsing completely to the floor, just shy of landing on the glass shards. She was extremely grateful that exhaustion had come to take her away from this reality, her eyelashes fluttered weakly and she gave into the fatigue.

Her mind was now running a million miles away from here.

And then she realized in this dream-like state, that it felt good to break.

She felt freed.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later. . .<strong>

The late setting sun's light flooded through the apartment's west-facing windows and caused the area of reach to erupt into a magnificent orange and magenta. The light bounced off the reflection of the wood and hit half of Reika's sleeping face; her red hair was ignited with a copper shine. Her eyes twitched a few times to indicate her wake up stage, finally she cracked a light covered eye open slightly.

Immediately her onyx irises adjusted to the beautiful shine of the setting sun, she lay there for a few more minutes staring into the light, contemplating her existence. For that moment she felt at peace, it's been quite a long time since she has awoken and felt acceptance and peace, her broken heart felt like it was mending.

Focusing on her senses she picked up the sounds of children in the distance laughing and calling to each other, she could hear the everyday chatter of Konoha and yet, for the first time, she felt so very appreciative for it. The smell of sakura blossoms was next to catch her attention, their scent so soft and sweet; it reminded her of the springs she spent with her mother and siblings having picnics under those trees. Next to enter the apartment was the smell of barbeque from the BBQ grill down the street, it made her stomach rumble in hunger, after all she hadn't eaten since noon. She sat up, for a second forgetting about her injured hand and using it to pull herself up; the pain rocketed through her arm and caused her to gasp out.

"I almost forgot…" She mumbled in defeat, raising her hand to her view so she could examine the damage. Testing her bones she tried to make a fist, she gasped again when the pain wouldn't let her pinkie finger move. Using her other hand she tried to ease the finger into position, it wouldn't budge, she then slid her fingers up her pinkie and found a sharp object jutting out of the underside.

_That's really broken. I better heal the rest first. I need someone to set the bone back for me so I can finish mending the wound. _Reika thought as she examined the full extent of her injured hand, all her knuckles were busted open and her fingers suffered numerous lacerations from the glass. _Not too bad._

Her left hand flared up and became engulfed in a light green glowing aura, a fizzling sound now present as well. Placing the hand over the other carefully she started to focus on mending the flesh and healing the served blood vessels. Having the hospital's medical chief as a mother did have its benefits, and as being the medical chief her mother ensured that all her children be taught the basics of medical ninjutsu so if the case arose they could assist themselves and their teams. Nozomu and Saiko, being the exceptions, excelled at medical ninjutsu and had the chakra control to pursue it. They kept studying and learning with their mother while the others master their basic training and went on their way. Reika knew enough to get her out of a potently sticky situation; it's saved her life on many occasions.

Within ten minutes her right hand was completely healed for the exception of her fractured pinkie finger, she let the chakra fade from her hand and got to her feet. Her head was swimming for the second, she figured from the blood loss while she was passed out. She glanced down at the mess she had made on the floor below, frowning slightly. _I'll clean this up later. _She determined silently.

Deciding on this she walked to the open window to the fire escape, sliding out she leaned her back over the edge and pushed backwards into it. She flipped backwards and straightened her body, free falling downward; she landed gracefully in a kneeling position. Readjusting her stance she stood and started to make her way down the alley to the main street, tucking her injured finger towards her body. Once she reached the busy walkway she took a left towards her home, she began to walk swiftly, weaving in and out of the crowds. She was too focused on her route home that she didn't notice the person looming over her from behind.

"You're in an awful hurry." A deep voice said suddenly in her ear, she almost jumped out of her skin in shock as she stopped dead in her tracks. Reika felt chills run down her spine; she knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"It couldn't be fast enough to get away from you." She didn't miss a beat with her reply, picking her feet up and continuing on her path through the market place.

"Ouch. Why are you so mad at me?" Etsuo quickened his pace to fall into step behind Reika; he cast his glance downward noticing her arms weren't swinging in sync like normal.

"Here's a better question. Why are you following me? I knew you were a playboy Etsuo, but a stalker? It very unbecoming." She countered without so much as a turn of the head; she took wider strides to make distance. Etsuo was drawn away from her arms to the back of her head following that remark, he snorted in response.

"Unbecoming? Like I'm worried about something like that." He answered in amusement, catching up to Reika and wedging himself in front of her, her other side being a wall. His tone shifted to serious. "But that's not important, are you taking your anger out on me?"

Reika stopped, being blocked by the taller man's frame and the wall to her side, he trapped her. She tried to push those lingering thoughts of how alluring his taller form was to the back of her head as she frowned and placed her good hand on her hip, huffing in irritation.

"Don't be ridiculous." She hissed, trying to side step him to get around and on her way again. He moved in front of her again.

"I don't have time for this!" She growled as she rounded his form, he frowned and snatched her back so fast she nearly tripped over her own feet.

"Don't pretend to not know what I'm talking about! Its Sadao isn't it!"

Reika froze; her eyes widen a fraction at his assumption. Etsuo's eyes to widen upon her reaction, it _was _true.

"I'm right aren't I? What is he doing to you!" He continued in a low tone, fueled with anger that someone was hurting her. Reika shook her head hard; her shocked eyes staring up into Etsuo's angry ones. Etsuo took hold of her bare shoulders; he grasped them firmly and shook her lightly, as she continued to stare up at him with a stunned look in her eyes.

Etsuo was dysphonic, his fears were confirmed. Sadao was hurting Reika in some way that caused her to lack luster for life and lose her spark for happiness, he was harming _**his**_ innocent Reika. The anger swelled inside Etsuo, he was seeing red and he needed to get ahold of himself before he did something he'd regret.

He couldn't be helped but be blinded by fury; he was uncontrollably, irrationally, and completely in love with her.

He has been ever since he was thirteen, ever since he laid eyes on her beautiful red hair and striking dark eyes. No matter how many other women he flirted with or spent time with, it was never even a quarter as what he felt when he was with Reika. He wanted her, all of her. She was the one, the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. She was the one he would give his life up for, the one he'd do practically anything for. And he was stupid enough for not realizing it sooner, for ignoring her affection just because he felt insecure. He deserved her anger, every bit of it.

But, he could no longer hold back.

"Reika." He breathed and grounded his teeth together in restraint, releasing his hands on her shoulders. He re-placed them upon her cheeks, holding her face in his hands, his thumbs gingerly brushing under her glassy eyes in a soothing manner. Reika's breath hitched, her heart nearly stopped and her cheeks flushed in modesty. Etsuo's vibrant scarlet eyes softened and locked with hers, he marveled at her flushed face, finding immense satisfaction in knowing he caused it. His fingers brushed stray locks from her face, letting him look upon her full face. He smiled sadly, Reika felt her heart jump in anticipation, and she kept holding her breath.

"You must not understand how much you mean to me. Please Reika, _please_ let me help you." Etsuo pleaded softly, his voice pure compassion. Reika almost couldn't bare it, her heart was melting for him and she was so caught up so didn't care who saw them. She's loved this man since she was a little girl, and now here he is with all his attention on her. She'd be damned if she let this moment slip away, she didn't care about technically being taken by Sadao, they fell apart a long time ago. No matter how much it pained her to think that, she couldn't continue her relationship with Sadao anymore. She couldn't cry anymore, she couldn't lie to her loved ones anymore, she couldn't be weak anymore. Her heart still loved Sadao so very much it hurt, but her heart burned for Etsuo and has almost her entire life.

She reached her resolve.

"I'll tell you."

Reika felt as if she was under water, she was weightless and floating in this moment. All the weight of pain and angst stripped off of her, she was free. Those three words were so much more than the surface meaning, she was taking control of her life back and she was going to be stronger than she'd ever been before. And more than anything, she was excited.

"But not here." She answered confidently, placing her hands on his, minus her right pinkie. She sighed and closed her eyes taking in the feeling of weightlessness; she wanted to cry in joy or even laugh, whichever came first. The corners of her mouth turned up in a sad smile, Etsuo nodded letting his hands fall away from her face as she turned to lead him to a place where so could reveal to him her secret.

Reika began to take a step forward when she was abruptly halted by Etsuo's grasp; he grabbed her right arm and firmly yanked her backwards.

"W-what are you doing!" She gasped.

She fell back into his hold, he repositioned her right arm around the back of his neck and wrapped one arm around her lower back for support; the other held the back of her head. Etsuo dipped her down a bit, his one hand threading through her red locks on the back of her head. He couldn't help but break out into a warm smile at the stunned look on her flushed face.

"Before that though, I need to do something I've been waiting to do for _far_ too long." He replied in a husky voice, leaning down so his face was inches from hers, his hand slid up the side of her head.

His lips hovered over hers for a moment, which seemed like an eternity, and then finally captured hers.

Every pent up frustration and feeling they had for one another exploded into a physical need, she felt like she was being undone, like nothing else matter but him. She could do anything, be anything she wanted with him. All these emotions that had been piling up for years seemed worth it for this untouchable moment, time would stand still for her. Upon this thought she realized that she wanted more, no, she **had** to have more. One taste wasn't enough, she would be greedy, and she would be sinful; if only it was for Etsuo.

Etsuo slowly broke the kiss and pulled her back up to stand straight; he took a breath, his lips still hovering over hers and his eyes dancing with their own excitement. They stared at each other, her breath heavy and her heart pounding in her chest, there was an unsaid understanding between them.

Once he kissed her it was undeniable, they wouldn't be able to stop. Something long lost inside Reika ignited, her spark, her fire. Enviably it also uncovered another feeling, her lust and desire for him. She couldn't control herself now; her spark was taking over, fueling her need to continue his touch.

Reika couldn't unlock eyes with Etsuo, in this world, they only saw each other. Reika used a spurt of energy and forced Etsuo back into the alleyway wall, the sounds of passerby's echoed in the passage way, they were away from the world now. Etsuo backed into the wall with her force, once he hit the brick he let out a huff, he was intrigued and so fully intoxicated by her.

Reika kept her right hand on the back of his neck while the other fastened to the collar of his shirt, she rose to her tiptoes and pulled his face down to meet hers. Their lips clashed, and a spark ignited between them again. His dark stubble rubbed against her soft skin, it felt rough but at the same time it tickled, it only drove her need more. She kissed him with such a hunger it was as if she was starved, he matched her need. Etsuo kept one hand firm on her lower back, the other on the side of her face, holding her in place as they kissed. Her fingers laced in his messy brown locks, grabbing and tugging gently at his hair as she fought for dominance of the heated kiss, her nails scratching at his scalp.

Etsuo felt his self-control snap as she pulled at his hair, he couldn't hold back anymore. He took both arms and grasped under her thighs, hoisting her up and having her straddle his hips, her legs wrapped around his waist to keep her locked into place. Reika blushed furiously in response, but quickly fell back into her intoxication, wrapping her arms around his neck and yanking on his hair a bit harder. Etsuo smirked briefly at the feeling before lunging forward and claiming her lips, he then slowly broke away again and began trailing kisses from her lips down her jaw and neck.

Reika sighed out in utter content, tilting her head back and allowing him access to her neck, which he took full advantage of right away. Etsuo trailed light kisses upward again to her earlobe, whispering her name hotly in her ear. Reika couldn't contain herself, she shivered and gasped out in pleasure, it was all too much for her. Fueled by her response he closed his mouth around her earlobe and nibbled gently, Reika reacted instantly, clawing at his neck and hair as she took heavy breaths.

Just as Etsuo decided to step it up a notch someone cleared their throat loudly, they both blinked and fell out of their daze. They turned their heads to find Shikamaru Nara standing a few feet away with his son, Kaoru, who is staring at them with raised eyebrows. Reika wasted no time launching away from Etsuo, using the wall behind them to push her feet off of; she landed across the alleyway on the opposite side of Etsuo. Her face bright red, lips red and swollen, and hair all ruffled up, while Etsuo had a matching look.

"Etsuo, Reika." He acknowledged each awkwardly; Etsuo scratched the back of his head nervously and chuckled to break the silence.

"Heh, uh hey Shikamaru-sensei." He mustered out in embarrassment, "We were just—"

"Too troublesome, let's go Kaoru." He replied instantly, turning back around with Kaoru and walking back towards the market place. Kaoru kept his head turned to look back at them, smirking a bit at Reika who in return looked away sheepishly.

_Shit, he is going to tell Maiko. _

The red-haired beauty let her face fall into her hands, hiding her flushed face from view, while the taller raven-haired male stood opposite. He chuckled nervously again and brushed his fingers through his dark tousled hair, Reika peeked through her slotted fingers, watching him in his natural light. _Kami I want to jump him again._

Etsuo sighed out, catching his breath and glancing across the way to the red-haired kunoichi, He took notice of her right hand instantly, noting the fact that her pinkie was missing from her grasp over her face.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's wrong with your pinkie?" He finally asked, after studying her hand for a long moment.

She blinked, letting her hands fall away from her face; her right hand remained a foot from her face. She had almost forgotten about her injured finger, what with all this _excitement _going on.

"I broke it earlier." She replied evenly, staring at her finger, she could see Etsuo's mouth open again. So to avoid his question she continued quickly, "Don't ask how."

Etsuo's face dropped and he pouted slightly, he crossed his muscular arms over each other on his chest.

"Fine." He huffed.

Reika was suddenly standing a foot in front of Etsuo, holding her injured finger out towards him; he looked at her puzzled for a moment before lightly cupping her right hand.

"I need you to break it back to the correction position." She stated as she turned her hand upward to allow him access to the broken bone, with this new angle Etsuo saw the bright white piece of jagged bone that stuck out through her skin. He flinched mentally at the sight, no matter how many times he saw it he would never be used to gruesome wounds. Etsuo took her pinkie in his hand and placed it in the position that allowed it ready to be broken back; he set his strong fingers in the correct spots and held her pinkie finger firmly.

The he hesitated.

"I-I dunno' about this Rei-"

"Just do it!"

With a sickening crack Etsuo forced her finger backwards, resetting the bone back into the skin. Reika gasped loudly in agony, she grimaced as the finger began to powerfully throb in pain. Etsuo panicked at the sight of Reika in pain, his face displaying his obvious feeling of worry so much it looked as if he too was in terrible pain.

"Reika! Are you alright?" He asked in a hurried tone, reaching out to grasp her face in comfort.

"SHIT!" She spat out in reply, pulling back from Etsuo and bouncing up and down on the balls her feet, attempting to ease her pain; she kept her eyes squeezed shut and hissed out. Within another moment Reika collected herself and began to heal the newly set finger, it only took a few more minutes till the finger was completely mended. She cracked a small smile in accomplishment, bending the finger and studying her right hand as a whole.

Satisfied with the results she demonstrated her movement for Etsuo, he raised his eyebrows in interest and settled on an sheepish smile. Reika flashed him a brilliant grin and held the newly repaired hand out to him; Etsuo hesitated for a moment then accepted it.

The moment his large hand wrapped around her smaller, slender one she felt as if she was enveloped in warmth and protection. Reika decided it was one of the best feelings in the world and that she couldn't wait to spend her life feeling this way.

She led him down the street in silence, it wasn't the awkward "we just made out and got caught a few minutes ago" kind of silence, it was the "I'm just happy we are together in this moment" kind. They both were caught up in so many thoughts and feelings, the silence felt comfortable for the time being.

Etsuo followed her in step, gazing at her long red hair; he watched the way it swayed all the way to her behind. Every now and then sliding out of the way to give him a view of her round backside, he would bite the inside of his cheek and try to keep from staring. He cursed his male hormones; this image in front of him simply wasn't fair.

Reika kept a steady pace, tightening her grip on Etsuo's hand; she focused her attention on the racing heart beat that transferred from his palm to hers. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder then back forward, she frowned.

"Etsuo. Stop staring at my ass."

"S-SORRY!" Etsuo choked out in embarrassment and looked away towards the stands, his cheek's flushed from being caught ogling her. He was caught so off guard he was actually being sheepish, she was definitely the one.

Reika sighed; she felt a giggle rising in her throat. That was the thing to break their silence; she saw so much humor in the situation she couldn't hold back her laughter. She began to laugh lightly to herself; Etsuo's ears picked up on the sound of her breath intake, hearing that she was laughing softly. He himself snorted and looked up towards the sky with a goofy grin as they neared their destination.

* * *

><p>It started with.<p>

"_He hits me."_

The conversation was long and emotionally draining, she had purposely chosen a secluded booth in the back of the BBQ Grill to tell him. They had privacy but not to the point where Etsuo would go off the wall, seeing as they were in public. When she explained every terrible encounter with the dark and drunken version of Sadao, Etsuo seemed to be clutching the table to the extent of physical pain. At first he shot straight up and began to yell in fury but Reika was able to talk him back down into his seat and into listening to her story calmly.

Well as calm as he could be to keep him from destroy the table and terrify the other customers, he agreed reluctantly and listened intently. Reika spoke of the time where Sadao was a beautiful man, inside and out, but something seemed to start bothering him awhile back and never stopped. He turned into a monster, a regretful and relapsing one. She described every heart breaking fight between them, explained every injury and scar she'd ever received from Sadao.

Then she told him of the most recent fight, Etsuo had nearly lost it.

At some point during the last story she had begun to cry, her silent tears turned into hiccupping sobs. Etsuo watched with pained eyes the red-haired beauty falling to pieces before him, his stomach plunged in despair. He shifted in his seat then stood, moving to sit beside her and wrap his muscular arms around her weeping form. Reika fell into his welcoming arms and sobbed, he brushed her long strains of hair against her back as he circled his fingers over her spine in comfort.

It took almost ten minutes, but Reika finally calmed and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." She mumbled softly, taking a slow sip of her tea.

"I forgive you." He breathed gently in response, his eyes looking over her recovering form. His mood suddenly shifted to a dangerous aura. "But, I won't forgive him."

Reika's eyes widen, Etsuo was already up and towering over her. He leaned downward and pressed his lips to her forehead gingerly, lingering for a moment.

"Leave your window unlocked tonight, I'll be back to check on you."

The curtains shot open suddenly and then he was gone.

Reika was left speechless, confused, and drained. _Oh kami, Etsuo is to find Sadao and kill him._ Her body tensed, and readied for her to spring up, but she never did. She remained seated, staring into her glass of nearly empty tea, like all the answers to her problems were hidden in the sweetened drink. She couldn't bring herself to move; she just curled her arms together and laid her head down on them upon the table.

It might have been a couple minutes or an hour; Reika wasn't sure how long she sat there poking the meat on the grill with a chopstick. She wasn't depressed, more conflicted and tired. Taking the chopstick she stabbed it into a piece of meat and carried it to her mouth, chewing it up thoroughly before swallowing. The red-headed kunoichi proceeded to do this to another 4 pieces of meat, enjoying her meal in silence.

The curtain suddenly opened and the waitress emerged, she smiled brightly at Reika and set a glass down in front of her. Reika blinked and looked at the glass questioningly, she was about to ask when the waitress beat her to it.

"It's from a gentlemen that recently left the bar area, he said he will see you later tonight."

Reika rolled her eyes with a huff and eyed the drink.

"IF, I let him in." She grumbled, swirling the thick liquid in the glass.

Stupid Etsuo, leaving her here by herself after she just spilled her guts to him. She sniffed the glass; it was a virgin strawberry daiquiri. She raised an eyebrow._ How did he know I like these?_ She mused for the moment before nodding at the waitress and accepting the drink.

"I'm sure he intends to make it up to you." The waitress chimed in playfully before disappearing behind the curtain.

"He'd better." Reika pouted, taking large sips of her drink as she debated his fate tonight. _He's lucky this is delicious. _Just then she noticed a square booklet behind her drink, she grunted loudly in exasperation.

"Ugh! That ass left me with the check!"

* * *

><p>The walk home was unsettling; so much was running through her conflicted mind. She had potentially released a dangerous force into the village by spilling her relationship secret to Etsuo; he was now a tornado of anger and despair. She worried for Sadao and for Etsuo at the same time. No matter how badly Sadao hurt her, in all senses of the word, she still cared for his well-being. By now she knew how powerful the feeling of love is, and how it can drive you to the end of the world just for a taste.<p>

She knew what a blessing it was, it truly was.

She feared Etsuo would kill for it, that he would murder Sadao in a blinded fury of love and anger. All because of her, she couldn't help but feel regret. Even if Etsuo didn't kill Sadao, it would be known to everyone after this point of what exactly went down in their relationship. Reika didn't know if she wanted that or if she would feel relieved not having to explain it herself.

The wind picked up then, blowing hard against her body, she shivered in response. Her long red locks whipped around behind her furiously, leaving her back and letting a draft swept up her backside. Reika tensed, her feet stopped and she stood still for the moment.

She turned her head back and looked upwards towards the building windows, scanning the windows for a face looking back at her. Every window was dark or empty of inhabitants; she bit at the inside of her cheek nervously and turned back continuing her walk home.

She could have sworn she felt someone watching her. Their eyes felt like a cold burn on her neck, like they were looking through her.

Reika shook off the uneasy feeling that crept into her mind and picked up the pace into a steady sprint. Her house was only a few minutes away if she kept her current speed; this thought made her move even faster. She couldn't help but feel spooked, the only thing on her mind now was to get home without complications and crawl into her bed. Her day had been far too long and exhausting, she knew she would not be able to deal with other people today; she didn't have the mental strength to keep a regular composure.

In all honesty her day had ended before it even began.

Lost in her musings she didn't even notice she had been standing outside her front door for the last five minutes till the front light flickered. Reika blinked, glancing up apathetically at the bright light that flickered every so often.

She sensed movement within the house then; she closed her eyes and read each chakra signature. Raiden was home again, he was making his way around the railing post and going up the stairs to the next level, most likely to his room. The next one was Nozomu and her Mother; they were in the den, bent over a desk looking at something. _They are probably researching a cure for that recent poison that has been popping up around the area._ She thought unconsciously as she read the next chakra signature. This signature was much smaller than the others and it was positioned right in front of her, through the wooden door that divided them. This was obviously Jojo, the corners of her lips tugged upward into a slight smile as the door opened and a very excited pink-haired little boy lunged outwards into her middle.

"ONEE-SAN!" The little boy cried as her threw his arms securely around her waist, his head reached no higher than her belly button. Reika smiled softly, wrapping an arm around his smaller form and placing the other arm's hand upon his pink hair and ruffling it gently.

"Hey Jojo, whatcha' up to?"

The pink-haired boy's ebony eyes seemed to twinkle with excitement at the question.

"I did SO much today Onee-san! I practiced my katon no jutsu! I'm getting much better!"

"You are! Well what do the teachers say about your progress?" She noted the bandage on his hand and cheek, kneeling to her younger sibling's level. _He must have been at it all day…_

"Iruka-sensei says I'm following in all my siblings' footsteps! I'm just like you, and Nozomu and Raiden and Maiko and Saiko-Oh! And like Taadaki and Hotaru and-!" Placing a finger gently over Jojo's mouth she silenced him for the moment, chuckling lightly to herself.

"Oh my, that's quite a mouthful. But I get what you're saying hun." She poked the tip of his nose before continuing. "How are you getting along your classmates?"

Jojo poked his bottom lip on in a pouting gesture; Reika raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The girls follow me around a lot, I don't know why. They make me feel weird…" His cheeks flushed a pink hue and he frowned. Reika raised her other eyebrow in interest, smirking outwardly.

"Oh? Looks like you're a little ladies man Jojo."

Jojo seemed to think this was a bad thing because the instant she said it his face became conflicted and he puffed his cheeks out in angry.

"I'm not a ladies man Onee-san!" He cried in protest as he swung his arms wildly at Reika, she chuckled softly and caught his hands.

"It's alright Jojo, I'm just teasing." She purred quietly, pulling him forward into her arms and nuzzling her face into the side of his. Jojo giggled out loud in glee, pushing his cheek away.

"Onee-san! Hahaha! That tickles! Stoooop!" Reika chuckled, releasing the younger boy from her grasp, a warm smile plastered across her face. She stood back up and was lead through the doorway by the younger boy.

"Onee-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can I hang out with you till bed time?" Reika stopped for a moment, debating it since she was expecting a visitor later tonight. She glanced down at the eager boy, he was grinning as cute as he could. She sighed, brushing a hand through her long red locks.

"Yeah sure, but you have to go to bed when I tell you. Promise?"

"I promise!" He chimed happily as he darted up the stairs in excitement. Reika followed at her own pace behind her younger sibling, smiling to herself at his excitement. _Jojo, you know how to take my mind off anything,_ she thought to herself as she climbed the staircase, meeting Jojo at her door.

"Onee-san, can you show me your lightning again!" Reika looked down at the boy as she opened the door; she frowned slightly at his request.

"Jojo, I don't know about that."

"PLEASEEEE! Onee-san, pleaseeee!" _Damn, his puppy face again._

The red-headed woman bowed her head in defeat, kneeling in front of her bed while Jojo jumped up on top of it. She placed her right hand out in front of her, leaving only her pointer finger up. Gaining her chakra she focused it to her finger, collecting the electricity in the room to the tip of her finger.

Ever since her uncle Sasuke taught her how to use the Chidori, Jojo has been fascinated by it. Every moment he got he asked her to demonstrate it, she was pretty sure that he would asked to be taught it when he grew up a little more. But she couldn't blame Jojo for being so enamored with her lightning; it was a sight to see.

A spark connected with her finger, followed back a full blown lightning bolt. The bright yellow electricity filled the room with an eye blinding light as it danced off the metal surfaces and Reika's fingertip.

Jojo watched, wide-eyed in delight as the lightning whipped around the room wildly.

"Whoa…" He breathed in awe.

Reika stood and walked to her window, using her free hand she unlocked and opened it, after doing a series of arm movements she directed the lightning out the window and back towards the sky. The clouds gladly accepted the lightning and let a roll of thunder out in response.

Guess she just helped a storm along.

"That was SO awesome Onee-san!" He cried in excitement, kicking his legs off the bed repeatedly. Reika kept her back to him, the corner of her mouth twitched up as she watched the dark clouds come in.

"Hn."

Jojo huffed and pointed at his sister.

"…you sound like dad."

Reika cocked her head back around to look at the little form on her bed.

"He _is_ my father." She sighed, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. Jojo quickly jumped from the bed and ran up to her side, tugging on her arm her got her attention to look down.

"Where is father?"

Reika looked at him puzzled, furring her brow in concentration as she searched for his signature. She found his chakra signature downstairs, he was with someone else. _Looks like Saiko is home, Oh! Maiko is there too. Her signature is weak, I hope she is alright._

"He is downstairs with Saiko and Maiko." Jojo's eyes widened and he ran to her door, Reika whipped around in confusion.

"Sorry Onee-san! I need to find out if Maiko- onee-san won!" He called before shutting her door; Reika shook the look of confusion of her face and went back to her windowsill. _Silly boy._

Another loud thunder rocked through the house, shaking her walls and alerting everyone inside of it of the storm approaching. Reika sat on the small cushion in front of her window, gazing out at the darkening sky; lightning struck and lit of night. She frowned, the lightning made her adrenaline pump and her nerves stand on edge. Her mind crept into the thoughts of Sadao again; the violent storm was reminding her of his violent tendencies.

"Ugh."

_**No! **_

_Don't you dare think about that right now! Think about…maybe the fact that you made out with Etsuo! In an alley, while still being with Sadao! _Her self-conscious yelled at her, a light flush came to her cheeks as she recalled the way his lips felt against hers. She touched her fingertips to her bottom lip absently as she relived the feeling, it felt so right. She had waited so long! It was better than she had ever fantasied, WAY better.

She scanned her eyes around her room, landing on the clock over her bed stand; it read 10:46 pm.

_Whoa it's that late already! _

Reika stood, making her way to her door and locking it, and then she stripped of her clothes aside from her bra and underwear. Reika didn't like to wear pajamas; she would get too hot during the night and kick them off anyways. On occasion she would just sleep in a long shirt and underwear, but other than that she stuck to her undergarments. For the moment she froze, _Shit Etsuo is supposed to come over; I can't be in my underwear! _She thought looking down at herself. She looked over by her door, a robe hung off the back of it on a clip. _There! I'll keep that by my bed for when he comes. Perfect._

The red-haired beauty grabbed the robe off the back of the door and placed it on her night stand before getting into her sheets. Rolling to her side she got comfortable and lay awake thinking of the day's events and trying to calm her excitement knowing Etsuo could come through her window at any moment.

* * *

><p>Somewhere down the line of all her thoughts and fantasies, Reika had fallen asleep.<p>

She had fallen into so deep of a sleep that she didn't notice the form slip through her bedroom window and make its way to her bed. The taller form stood over her for a moment before reaching down and touching her shoulder, he shook it firmly stirring Reika from her slumber.

Reika sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she came out of her dream state.

"W-what is going on?" She breathed in alarm, trying to piece together the sight of the person standing in front of her. Squinting her eyes, she tried to adjust to the little lighting in the room; she was making out the figure of a tall male towering over her.

"Etsuo? Is that you?" She mumbled softly, brushing her fingers through her bangs to smooth them down. Her hair was an absolute mess, ruffled and sticking out everywhere from her tossing and turning.

"_Etsuo_?" The voice replied in a dark tone, Reika felt her heart stop. "Why would _Etsuo_ be the first to come to your mind? Didn't you get my drink?"

The male leaned down and clicked her lamp on, light instantly flooded the room and gave an appearance to the man standing in from of her.

"…The drink was from you, Sadao?" Reika gasped lowly in shock, Sadao stood over her, his pink eyes ablaze on her with a scowl apparent on his face. She took the moment to study his appearance, his mint-green spikey hair was ruffled a slightly wet. Actually most of him was wet; it must have started to rain when she dozed off. He was wearing a thin tank top and black pants, he was also bare foot.

He looked troubled, the kind of troubled that usually ended in tragedy.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger! I wrote so much for this chapter I wanted to really focus on the next scene!


	3. Chapter 3: The Mangeko Sharingan

A/N: So SORRY! This is suuuuuper late. I know! Personal life got a bit hectic, but I'm trying to return to keep my art and stories going!

!Warning! This chapter contains graphic scenes and language.

* * *

><p>"Who did you think? Etsuo?" He growled low, dangerously so. His form was radiating aggression; he bent down and grasped her arms and pulled her up off the bed, revealing her undergarments. This seemed to fire Sadao up more; he gritted his teeth and tightened his grip.<p>

"And what is _THIS_? Is this was _Etsuo_ too?" He spat, gesturing towards her near-naked form.

"Sadao! It's not what you think!" She protested in terror, Sadao threw her backwards towards the bed and took a few quick steps back. Reika bounced against the mattress and ran her back into the wall hard, causing a loud thumping to run through the house.

"Realy? Then explain, _darling._" He hissed instantly, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the last word, she cringed at the sound. Her stomach suddenly dropped, she actually felt _bad._ She felt guilty, like she betrayed him. It didn't make sense, how could she? He hurt her, he _physically_ attacked her on numerous occasions, and he should feel horrible! Not her!

Reika faltered, and then she crumbled.

"…It's-"She tried again, dropping her head in defeat. "I'm sorry Sadao…"

Sadao stared at her weaken form through the dim lighting; his eyes seemed to lack anger for the moment.

He had **felt **something. He wasn't supposed to, maybe he wasn't drunk enough.

He locked his eyes on hers as she tilted her head upward to look at him.

The feelings that ran through both of them, it was indescribable. How would you explain them? How could you possibly break down their relationship with a few words?

She had loved him, with all her heart.

They had been happy together, and then they fell from their heaven and crash landed in hell.

They both sunk into the hellish fires, the flames wrapped around their bodies burning them raw.

Every sin they shared, burned and scarred into their flesh, never to be forgotten.

She would never forget this moment.

The scariest thing that ran through her head as they locked eyes was this might be the last night they ever locked eyes again. It was a morbid feeling that crept into the darkest part of her mind, and she just couldn't shake it away.

Something terrible was about to happen.

Lightning flashed and the room lit up, giving her a view of half of Sadao's face, he looked intimidating but at the same time she caught a glimpse of the good Sadao in that moment. She felt her heart leap in her chest; it was jumping at the chance of hope, even if it was seconds from being crushed.

This was one of the few rare moments since these problems started that he actually looked _human._

It was apparent in that moment that he was conflicted. His feelings were displaying openly on his torn face. She hadn't seen him look this real in such a long time, he was fighting a battle within his own body and she was witnessing it playing out in his eyes.

Thunder rolled through the village, shaking her house and cutting that moment free of being frozen. His face tightened and he frowned deeply, she mentally prepared herself for what came next, his lips parted.

"I know." He murmured quietly, she held her breath. His eyes shifted back to her, narrowing as if he had her in his cross hairs. "You will be sorry."

Reika almost choked, she couldn't breathe, and all thoughts of how to breathe escaped her.

Sadao clenched his fists, tensing his muscles; she could see his arms bulge slightly with exertion. He bowed his head for a second then looked back up with wild and deadly eyes, they pin pointed her.

"Sadao wait-!" She choked her voice frantic and quick.

He didn't even flinch.

Next thing Reika knew, he was crouched on top of her and using his body weight to pin her down painfully hard, she suppressed a grunt. His left arm bent and he pressed his forearm roughly into her throat, holding her down against the bed. His right arm was extended in the air, cocked back and ready to fire his fist point blank into her face.

She had to fight, she _**had**_ to.

"No." She whispered hoarse, struggling to take in a breath.

Sadao hesitated, glaring down into her fearful eyes. He bit back the doubt, throwing his arm forward with all the force he could muster. The punch connected, making a sickening crunching sound, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again Reika's head was facing the wall, only her profile was in his view, he could already see that blood trailed on her cheek.

She turned her head back, looking upward and showing him the damage he had inflicted. He split the top of her lip and caused her nose to bleed, the inner corners of her eyes watered. She stared up at him with empty eyes; she was drowning in her own despair.

Sadao's mood shifted, he suddenly relished in the pain on her face, and he was delighted to see her blood oozing out of her lip and nose. His lips tugged upward into a wicked grin, a sick and twisted smile.

Again he punched her, then again and again.

Reika turned her head back for the fourth time, her face burning in agony and swelling from the damage. It could never compare to the damage that she felt on the inside, she couldn't take it.

"What? You're not going to fight back?"

He grinned and swung again, blood splattered across her pillowcase.

"What's the matter babe?"

He laughed in malice, throwing another fist.

"Oh I get it, you still _love me_ don't you?"

His voice taunted and mocked her, it was disgusting and malicious.

"You do! Haha! How _fantastic_~!"

She flinched as his fist made contact with her eye, busting her eyebrow open.

"Well then I have a little secret! What to hear it?"

Sadao leaned his face down towards hers, stopping when his mouth reached her ear.

"I _**never**_ loved you." He whispered darkly, his tone meant to instill fear and damage her further.

Reika felt something inside her heart shatter, her eyes widened and her fire ignited. She summoned all her strength and rolled him off the bed; she stood quickly and held her ground.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at him at the top of her lungs, it seemed to stun him for the moment; he scrambled to his feet and rushed her. Her dark onyx eyes bled into the fearsome Sharingan, each tomoe spinning around the pupil to their rightful spots. They instantly started predicting Sadao's moves; she dodged effortlessly delivering her own barge of attacks as well. In an attempt to get him to the ground she shot forward and grabbed at the fabric of his tank top, ripping it some as she forced him back a few feet; he doubled over and panted as he tried to catch his breath. Then he shook his head and began to laugh, he cackled and roared in a sick laughter.

"I always knew you were a CRAZY BITCH! HA HA HA!"

Reika sneered and spat some blood out then sprinted forward, her kick landed and he flew backwards into the wall.

"You haven't even begun to see how much of a crazy bitch I can be." She growled in the most spiteful tone she could. Sadao let out a snort and stood, struggling to keep his balance. He clawed at his torn tank top, ripping the cloth off of his body and leaving a trail of scratch marks down his bare chest.

"This-HA HA! This right here is FUN! HA HA! HIT ME AGAIN!" He cried out, laughing hysterically.

Reika cringed, shaking her head in disbelief; he had really lost his mind.

Sadao glanced up, grinning ear to ear in a psychotic fashion. He got the jump on her, surprising her from behind and locking his arms around her neck and chest. She immediately grabbed his arms and tried to force them away, he was cutting off her air supply. He leaned his face into hers, sticking his tongue through his lips and licking up her bloody and swollen cheek. She squirmed in disgust, struggling and pulling at his arms.

"_Fuckkk_." He groaned into her ear, she was terrified at his behavior, he was insane!

"Let me go!" She roared at him, planting her feet and flipping him forward over her. He landed hard on his back; she could tell she knocked the wind of him for that second. Using that to her advantage she freed herself from his grasp and ran towards her weapons at her nightstand. He rolled to his stomach and caught her ankle, yanking it hard and making her lose her footing and come crashing down to the floor. She groaned in pain and crawled forward to her sheath, reaching her right arm out towards the handle.

"Not a chance!" He mocked, jolting her back into him with a swift tug of her ankle.

"It's a shame really, that I'll be handing you over to those thugs. Man what a downer! Especially, now, just as you started to get a little fight in you!"

Reika stopped struggling, she let him pull her back and she whipped her head around to look at him.

"What?" She gasped quietly, her eyes widen with a shocked look that play across her feminine features.

Sadao studied her expression in interest before speaking.

"Yeah, I made a deal with some of these rouge-nin thugs a little while back. They promised to give me a fortune and a chance to study a special forbidden jutsu. With the all that money and power under my belt, there is nothing stopping me! I can do whatever I want! No more rules and guidelines, I'll have the power to be free."

"…And in exchange?" Her whisper was almost too quiet to make out. Sadao paused briefly, and then smiled the most sadistic smile she'd ever seen.

"And in exchange for that, they wanted _you_."

"…no!" She gasped, her face pained and twisting in pure agony.

"Heh, yes." He sat up and slid closer to her, grabbing her chin and pulling her bruised face up to look at his. "You are the price of my power; a worthy pawn in my little game, so it's time to make yourself of use."

All fight she had left in her body felt as if it had drained away in the instant, she stared up blankly into the eyes of her predator.

_All this time…?_

She didn't want to believe in this reality, she wanted to disappear and never be found. Her world was falling out from underneath her, and she too was plunging into the darkness. It was infecting her body and mind, swallowing her light whole and starving her of anything pure.

"I loved you…"

Sadao stopped in his tracks; his eyes widen a fraction of an inch, before he directed his sight back to her.

She was empty, a shell of what she was.

"So much, I felt as if my heart would burst." She continued lifelessly, reaching a hand to his that was still holding her chin. "So much that I allowed you to hurt me, in every way possible. So much that I am unwilling to fight back. Yet you beat me to a meaningless shell of a woman, you tarnished my dignity, you fucked with my emotions and worst of all, you stole my hope."

Sadao looked confused and shocked, many emotions passed across his face, it was hard to be certain. She tightened her grip on his hand to a bruising force, her once listless appearance suddenly transformed into a burning fire. She sat up on her knees, glaring into his eyes furiously.

"But, not anymore. Never again! I will reclaim my hope that you took from me, I will fight back and never stop fighting! I will not, and I won't **ever **let you steal my fight from me again!"

Reika felt empowered, like she was reborn in that moment of desperation, she was a phoenix rising from the ashes.

Standing to her feet and shoved Sadao off of her, and took a few steps back. Sadao sat, stunned and stared up at the red-haired kunoichi. He opened his mouth as if he was about to speak then a range of emotions flashed across his face and he closed his mouth again. Again he seemed to be battling himself, but this time Reika wouldn't take any notice.

"Thatta' girl." His voice was low and hoarse, like he knew the outcome before she did.

In blinding speed Sadao was on his feet again, a kunai drawn and slashing at her in crazed movements. It was as if he was over-doing it on purpose, like he was despite for her to fall. Reika had a hard time reading his half-thought out moves; she wasn't able to dodge them all effectively. In one quick stroke he had cut her across the collarbone, earning a hiss of pain from her and forcing her back. Sadao took the chance to become more sporadic, drawing up another kunai and slashing with both arms towards the injured kunoichi. Ducking, Reika narrowly missed having her ear taken off, resulting in one side of her head to have the hair sliced off unevenly. Reika clenched her teeth in determination, trying to read his movements; he kept landing blows and weakening her front.

Being so wrapped up this monumental battle she didn't sense the chakra signatures that gathered by her door in alarm, and also the one that arrive outside her window. She could only focus on her fight; she was trying not to get hit again. She couldn't take another blow.

All she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding in her chest, her breathing and his. Also the sound of metal as it sliced through the air, desperately trying to land on her. Both hers and Sadao's foot movements seemed so loud to her, sliding and stepping into stances to protect and attack.

Sadao pushed her back over her night stand; she caught herself and kept bent over the stand in order to reach for her katana. Looking back up she found both Sadao's blades closing in on her, this was her only chance.

Her hand locked around the handle and drew the blade out of the sheath in a swift and fluid movement.

The sound of the metal sliding up the sheath was the only thing she heard.

The rest of the world was silent.

Ironically this was when the world was the loudest. Her father had busted through the door with her brothers, Etsuo had slid into the window and was in the process of running towards her. They all were screaming, yelling, running towards her, but the only thing she saw and heard was Sadao and his attack.

The blades were so close to her chest, she could just feel the ice cold surface of the sharpened metal against her skin. She could just feel the blade ripping through her flesh already. Reika did the only thing she knew how, she reacted.

She fought for her life.

She pulled the katana back and threw it forward in a quick strike towards Sadao, bracing herself for either impact. Now it was down to whose attack would made contact first.

Sadao and her locked eyes once again, his were remorseful and full of regret.

That was all she needed to see to know of the outcome.

Her attack landed _first_.

His eyes screamed but his voice wouldn't. Then they started to fade quickly, as if the life was being sucked out of him before he had a chance to cry out.

Reika's hearing didn't come back to her all at once, but the first sound she heard in the world was Sadao's gurgling.

Then his gasp, she swore she could hear the blood rushing into his lungs, her body was frozen. Not a muscle would budge; she was caught in time and suspended in this defining moment.

Sadao fell to his knees, letting Reika tower over him. His head fell forward and he coughed hard, blood dripped from his mouth and to the wood below. Reika stared forward with horrified eyes, she couldn't move. Her hands had a death grip on the handle of her katana that now was plunged through Sadao's chest; he reached a shaky hand to the blade and placed it atop of it. He coughed up hard again, causing his body to lurch forward and the blade to slide in higher into his chest. A gurgle of blood followed and spouted from his lips. It sprayed out, causing a lot of the blood to land on Reika's face. Each droplet burned through her skin, it was torture.

Finally Reika looked down at Sadao's fallen form, his body was racked with shivers and his middle possessed her blade, blood was gushing out of the wound and down his bare chest. His mouth tugged up into a strained smile before he hacked up more blood once again, that's when it hit her. Sadao already knew the outcome of this encounter.

When this realization dawned on her she released the katana's handle and let him fall over to his side, she began to convulse and took a few horrified steps back.

"W-what have I done?" She gasped in absolute disbelief as she stumbled back onto the ground.

_This can't be possible._

Without warning, her reality came crashing back in.

It was complete chaos.

Raiden was yelling down to Saiko and His mother, Nozomu was sprinting towards her and Sadao with chakra already flowing through his hands. Her father stood in shock, his face was twisted in horror and pain, Etsuo was yelling her name and kneeling down next to her.

All the sounds and voices rushed back and suddenly her world was so much louder.

"**REIKA!** CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"**Reika**! What's going on?"

"Oh kami, he's dying! Get mom!"

"MOM! SAIKO GET UP HERE! MAIKO KEEP JOJO AWAY!"

"**Reika**?"

"There's so much blood! Reika you're bleeding so badly! **Reika**?"

"**Reika**! He attacked you again didn't he?"

"Attacked again? He attacked her _before_?"

"How long has this been going on!"

"Reika, talk to me! You're losing a lot of blood, you have to stay awake! Now talk to me!"

She let herself fall to the floor, lying across from Sadao's crumbled form. She hit the floor hard, knocking the wind from her and causing her to get light headed a bit faster. Reika looked across at Sadao; they locked eyes one last time. He mouthed something to her, and then gave her a pained smile.

'_Thank you.'_

Tears overflowed from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, this whole time she had been silent, till she started to cry. Her sniffles turned into hiccups and sobs as she watched the life drain out of Sadao's eyes.

Her mother and brother both huddled over Sadao in an attempt to save him, only she knew that Sadao was already gone, she watched his flame in this world extinguish.

Her sister sat over her, mending her wounds and whispering prays under her breath. Etsuo sat next to her, wrapping an arm around Reika's weakened form. He was trying to get over his instantaneous fear of losing her. Seeing Reika on the ground all bloody and beaten made him terrified, he was struggling to get his wits about him.

"…He's gone, we couldn't save him. He lost too much blood too fast." Her mother stated gravely to everyone, her face lined in confusion and shock.

Reika let out a strained sob and buried her face into the floor, letting out the entirety of her pain and heart break. This sob alarmed all the people in the room, bringing the attention solely on her sobbing form.

"What have I done?" She cried into the floor, she repeated it over and over again. Making everyone in the room flinch in compassion for her, Etsuo placed a strong hand on her back gently and rubbed up and down her spine in soothing motions.

"_Shh._" He murmured to her softly, trying to console her the best way he could.

"Everyone return to your rooms, Etsuo and Sakura will stay." Itachi's voice finally echoed in the room, it was worried and pained. No one argued, the children left and the adults remained.

"Sakura, please get the Hokage." Sakura looked over at her husband; something passed between them for the moment, and gave him a sullen nod before darting off towards her teammate's home.

Itachi now stood over Sadao's slain body, his eyes looked as dead as the body that lay below him. The thing he worked so hard to shield his children from was happening; soon she would awaken her new ability and feel the miserable price of power every time she would activate it from then on. Itachi clenched his teeth together in anger; this wasn't supposed to be the fate of his daughter.

Reika's sobs filled the room, she clawed at her eyes in agony, Etsuo repeatedly pulled her hands from her face to keep her from harming herself in this time of self-misery. Once he got a firm grip on both her wrists he gently pulled her up to sit on her bottom and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He rested his forehead against her shoulder and held her as tightly as he could without harming her, Reika didn't struggle but her sobs started to trail off and became quieter.

Itachi looked over at the man holding his hysterical daughter, he suddenly felt grateful for his presence. He didn't know if he could have helped her cope at the moment, he himself had a different process of healing. Come to think of it, he never really healed completely.

"Nii-san!"

Itachi turned to the voice that called out, there Sasuke stood solemnly in the doorway. His expression horrified and his body language was strained. Itachi frowned, no words formed in his mind to convey to his brother over this terrifying scene. He simply stared at him with an empty expression, Sasuke understood what that look meant, and it was far from good. Sasuke took a few measured steps towards his older sibling, hesitating for a moment then continuing his route to the lifeless body of Sadao. He kneeled beside the corpse, reaching his hand to touch his un-moving chest.

Just then a screech filled the room.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Sasuke flinched.

Etsuo tried to restrain the grief-stricken kunoichi as she cried out at her Uncle; she struggled fiercely before losing her will and falling back against the male's broad chest once more. The red-haired woman wheezed and coughed in agony as Etsuo gently stroked her long hair, Sasuke remained still and watched as his niece lost herself in the hellish fires of pain and regret; he mentally cringed.

After watching her struggle with her misery for the next few minutes, Sasuke turned back to look at Itachi, who in return gave him a pained expression. He then motioned Sasuke into the hall; Sasuke quickly took his invitation and joined him in the doorway.

"…The Hokage will be arriving shortly, most likely with ANBU. They all will want an explanation, I fear Reika will not be in the right mind to deliver that." Itachi glanced back into the room with his brows knit.

"Did you not witness any of this?"

"We all arrived at the moment she drove the blade through." His response was quick and dark.

Sasuke frowned; he ran his fingers through his tousled dark hair and sighed in thought.

"_Kami_…" He breathed out in exasperation. Itachi turned back to look at him, his expression was unreadable as always.

* * *

><p>"Reika, dear. Hush. We need to get out of this room so I'm going to pick you up. Please don't fight me love." Etsuo shifted his hold on the red-haired kunoichi, slipping one arm under her knees and his other wrapped securely around her upper torso. With little effort, he got to his feet and hoisted her up with him; she lay limp in his arms.<p>

"I want to die…" Her voice was barely audible, it held no emotion. Etsuo frowned, tucking her tightly to his body and dipping down his face to rest against her hair.

"No you don't." He murmured reassuringly into her messy locks.

Taking a few steps he started on route to exit the room, his feet felt heavier as he passed Sadao's lifeless body. Etsuo tried to shallow the forming lump in his throat, it was all too much for him, and he couldn't even begin to imagine what Reika was feeling at this moment. After many weighted steps, Etsuo made it to the threshold, inhaling deeply, he passed Sasuke and Itachi. Both were silent, looking over the limp kunoichi in Etsuo's arms with painful expressions. Etsuo leaned towards Itachi and muttered something quickly to Itachi, too quiet that even Sasuke couldn't make it out, then Itachi in turn nodded and motioned to Sasuke to re-enter the room and shut the door.

Etsuo resumed his route, carrying the broken kunoichi through the hallway and down the stairs to the living room. He could feel the moisture of her tears against the fabric of his shirt; it made the lump in his throat grow thicker. Rounding the ben, he took Reika to the large couch in the center of the room, and without releasing her. He sat down on the cushion and held her cradled body to his. Then reaching over the arm of the sofa he grabbed a fluffy comforter, tossing it open and over them.

The red-haired kunoichi was silent, she rested the side of head against the other male's chest, and she could hear his strong heartbeat clearly. It soothed her for the time being, reminding her that he was still alive and with her. It put her in a trance; she closed her burning eyes and lost herself to this state of mind. He was warm, he was breathing, his heart was beating, and she felt cold, her breathing shallow and her heart felt as if it froze over.

Reika didn't feel alive anymore, she couldn't figure out why she was still here.

She was dead, or at least very close to it.

So why hadn't she left this world with Sadao?

Suddenly she heard the low humming of Etsuo, it was a soft and sad tune and it rumbled through his chest exiting his parted lip. His voice was deep and smooth; it reminded her of honey, the thick and smooth texture with a sweet and lasting taste.

_Oh._

She cracked an eye open, peeking through her fanning lashes at his face; she watched his lips move and his Adams apple fluxgate up and down. Something deep in her heart sparked, causing cracks to ravage her frozen heart.

_That's why. _

Although, she was afraid of that glimmer of hope, just moments ago it was stomped out in the most violent way possible. Reika glanced up at his peaceful face, _But maybe for the time being. _Her expression still held like an emotionless doll, but deep down her harden heart was beginning to soften very slowly. She closed her eyes once more, allowing sleep to capture her away from this world.

* * *

><p>Within the half an hour that Reika feel asleep, Naruto and his personal ANBU operatives arrived with Sakura, they met in the room and took in the scene. They discussed in low and strained voices while his ANBU team recorded the crime scene and prepared the body for transport to the hospital for further autopsy inspection. Naruto painfully listened to Sakura and Itachi's versions of the story, and then asked to speak with Etsuo. Itachi volunteered to go retrieve him, knowing full well that Etsuo would refuse to leave Reika alone at this time. He successful convinced him to leave; in turn he would take Etsuo's place on the couch and cradle his sleeping daughter. They carefully maneuvered Reika around without waking her and replaced Etsuo with Itachi, once settled Etsuo finally ventured upstairs to speak with Naruto and Itachi was left holding his grown daughter tightly to his body.<p>

"It's been awhile since I've held you like this…" He mused softly to himself, stroking his sleeping daughter's lightly bruised cheek. The sight of the blemish made him frown, but still he continued to gently stroke her cheek gingerly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, especially not to you." His voice hoarse and shaken, Itachi was trying desperately to keep himself together. The last time he felt so much emotion was his last moments with Sasuke, or so he thought his last moments.

This was tough, how would he help her cope with life after this loss? _I could not even help myself, how will I help her?_

Itachi turned to his head to meet his pink-haired wife, Sakura. She was leaning against the stair post; her expression was tired and torn. The weight of this event was causing her to sink into misery with her daughter. They shared the expression before she made her way to the couch and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck from behind. Both watched their daughter sleep, glad to see her peaceful instead of sobbing in agony.

"Etsuo told us what's been going on with them…"

Itachi's breath hitched for a second, and then returned to normal as he awaited her continuation.

"He's been drinking heavily and fighting with her constantly. ...The fights turned physical in the last couple months, mostly on his end though. " Sakura turned to keep her tone level.

Itachi's jaw tightened, his teeth ground together in restraint. Sakura noticed the tension in his jaw, she sighed softly, soothing his confliction with a quick but tender kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Reika told Etsuo about everything earlier today, she was planning on breaking it off with Sadao. He was going to check on Reika tonight when he came across the same scene we did." She finished gently, leaning her cheek against his ear.

"Was that what tonight was?" He whispered, Sakura blinked and thought for the moment.

"Tonight was not a fight or break-up," Sakura reached down and brushed her daughter's hair from his face, watching her sleep soundly, "It was a downright tragedy."

Itachi silently agreed, he gently picked Reika up into his arms again and slid her over on the empty part of the couch. He stood and adjusted her sleeping form in a comfortable position and tucked the comforter over her. Etsuo ascended the staircase with Sasuke, Naruto and his team, Itachi motioned to the kitchen and they all silently followed. Sakura closed the doors to the kitchen and joined Itachi in the center of the kitchen; she reached down and grasped his hand tightly. Itachi squeeze her hand in reassurance, she leaned into his form easing his tense form.

Naruto was the first to speak.

"This is terrible." Sasuke glanced at his grief-stricken brother and teammate.

"Yes, it is." He agreed lowly.

"We don't know what happened between them to cause _this_-"Naruto stopped, frowning at the thought of this situation.

Itachi nodded while Sakura looked intensely at the floor, biting back tears.

"I have no choice then," Sakura and Itachi perked, they feared his next sentence, "We will have to take Reika into custody until we can get a full story."

"You can't do that! It was self-defense! She isn't the right state of mind to be taken to jail!" Etsuo protested, throwing his arms down in exasperation.

"I know that Etsuo, believe me. I don't want to do this, but as Hokage I have to." Naruto wore a solemn look on his face; he closed his eyes tightly and motioned to his ANBU to take Reika into custody. Itachi and Sakura stiffened; Sakura threw her arm out towards them.

"Please Naruto, don't!" She cried out, tears breaking through her tough exterior, Itachi held her back with a miserable look of acceptance on his face. Naruto cringed at his former teammate's plea; he hated this part of being the Hokage. Etsuo sprinted to the doors, throwing himself in front of them to block the ANBU members from getting into the living room. Everyone looked stunned at his action, the room was motionless.

"_Please!_" He plead, bowing his head in desperation. Reika needed him; he needed to protect her now. Naruto stared at Etsuo in shock, but it quickly faded to understanding, it reminded him of something he would have done if Tsunade ordered that on Hinata. He sighed, running his fingers through his spikey blonde hair in thought.

"Etsuo, you know I can't bypass this one." He returned softly, conflict obvious in his voice.

"Then take me with her to jail, I'll carry her and stay with her." Again everyone in the kitchen looked taken, Naruto blinked.

"W-what?"

"Take me with. I can't leave her alone," Etsuo responded in a stronger voice, standing tall now, "Please."

Naruto's professional composure faltered, he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. Etsuo held his ground, staring the older hokage down as he awaited his answer. Itachi held his breath as well, interested in where this was heading while Sakura wiped at her face. Sasuke blinked in disbelief a few times before settling on a content look, he was certain that Naruto would allow this, especially since Etsuo acts so much like the blonde hokage at times.

"Fine." Naruto nodded to his ANBU to stand down, Etsuo smiled slightly in victory before bowing quickly to the older male.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Naruto smiled knowingly and acknowledged him with a curt nod, allowing him to go to Reika.

Etsuo opened the doors and rushed through into the living room, he rounded the couch and found Reika hunched over with her hands cupping her eyes. He reached out and gently grasped her wrists, she jerked at his touch, refusing to remove her hands. The red-haired kunoichi let out a low groan, her hands tensed and he saw her nails dig into the skin of her eyebrows. He pulled back against her grip, trying to get her to budge, but the Uchiha was too stubborn.

"Reika, dear. You have to stop." The male urged tenderly, the redhead shook her head and kept the death grip to her eyes. He sighed out in annoyance, getting on to the couch and straddling her thighs in an attempt to get more ground. Reika twitched and loosened her grip; Etsuo finally caught her off guard.

"Don't look at me." Her voice was tiny but full of detest for herself, Etsuo softened his grasp as he firmly pried her hands from her face. Angry red marks surrounded the areas around her eye sockets, she kept her eyes shifted down to avoid his gaze, and Etsuo released her wrists and reached forward to touch her chin. Reika quickly swatted his hand away and turned her head automatically, Etsuo wasn't discouraged, he reached again and used his free hand to catch her swatting one. He caught her chin and forced her face up to look at him.

"Don't-!" Reika tried to jerk her head backwards but it was too late.

Ruby eyes meet his, but they were different this time. Far more fearsome than her normal Sharingan, these were more menacing and hard. The prominent tomoe were no longer present, instead they bled into a three-pronged pattern that started at her pupil and ended at the edge of her irises. Etsuo's heart skipped a beat, they were terrifying. He couldn't keep himself from showing his obvious fear, he felt already trapped in their line of sight. Then suddenly they began to fill with glossy tears, they didn't look as threatening for that instant, Etsuo escaped the trance they held him in. Realization hit him that his expression was exactly why Reika wouldn't reveal her eyes to him, guilt stabbed at his chest as he quickly tried to reassure the weeping kunoichi.

This time, he took in every detail of her face, not just her dangerous new eyes. He noticed how her lips and cheekbones seemed to puff out; her swelling hadn't gone down yet. Next he noted all the bruises, scratch marks, and redden areas of her pretty face, it hurt him to the core to see the damage on her face and in her heart. He placed his hands on her cheeks, cupping them ever so gently, before using his thumbs to wipe at her tears. Etsuo gave her a warm smile, trying to ease her anxiety as he looked over her with his kind eyes.

"How can you smile at me..? I'm a monster. " Reika whispered in a defeated tone, she shifted her eyes to look at the floor. Reika couldn't bear for him to look into her new murderous eyes, she felt unworthy of his kindness and warmth. Etsuo looked confused for a second, then shook his head and wore a serious face.

"You are not a monster, you hear me?" Reika's lower lip trembled as she tried to fight the onset of more tears.

"Hey, look at me…" His voice was light and gentle; it drew her eyes back to him. "You are the bravest person I know, not to mention the strongest. No one is going to turn their back on you."

"And if they do…?" Etsuo frowned at the question, stroking her cheek absently.

"And if they do then they don't deserve to be in your life anyway. We all have our paths Reika, not everyone will walk together with you down it. But the one's that want to be next to you on it, are the ones worthy of your trust and love," He paused, looking her over with pained eyes, "In the next few days you will be absolutely sure of who those people are. Focus on them, not the lost ones."

"…you're still next to me." Reika's eyes faded back to their normal onyx hue, she looked soothed for the moment. Etsuo smiled, running his fingers through her red hair. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, leaving a chaste kiss upon it.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

><p>Thunder rolled throughout the village, vibrating the walls of the Uchiha's home. The rain pounded harder and harder against the rooftop, lightening continued the light up the darkest corners of the home. The clock read 2:48 am, the whole ordeal lasted 2 hours, Sadao's demise and the clean-up, Sadao's untimely end occurred in only twenty minutes while the clean-up lasted nearly two hours.<p>

Then came the longest few hours ever as they took Reika and Etsuo into captivity, both were compliant as they held hands the whole way there. After ten minutes of walking they arrived soaking wet; two ANBU guards split them for a few minutes to change their wet clothes into dry ones. Both wore a matching set, long navy blue sleeved shirt and navy blue pants, Reika's hung on her smaller body as Etsuo's fit perfectly. Once reunited, Etsuo instantly reached for Reika's hand and held it tightly, squeezing her hand reassuringly. She cast him a glance in appreciation, if it wasn't for his presence she might have been a broken mess. The guards escorted them to a holding cell, the lock made a loud click and they slid the bars to the side to allow them access to the cell. Reika stepped through the opening, taking the older male with her.

"The interrogator will be here in the next hour." The female ANBU informed them, her voice strict but wavering as she looked upon Reika. Both nodded in understanding and watched her disappear.

Reika took a seat on the stone floor, her gaze fixated on the metal bars of her cell. She began to absently finger-comb her wet hair, weaving the untangled locks into a braid as she went. Etsuo watched her in deep thought; he wasn't sure how well she was taking this whole situation. He wanted to ask her what happened; he wanted to know the full extent of her fight with Sadao. But, he couldn't. He knew how damaged she was, so how would she tell the interrogator? His thoughts were interrupted by Reika's annoyed huff, she was trying to untangle her braid and start over, he smile slightly.

"Here, lemme' help." He sighed as he sat behind her, taking her long red hair from her hands. Reika looked over her shoulder at him, she seemed puzzled.

"You know how to braid hair..?" She sounded skeptical, Etsuo smiled at her confused tone then winked at her.

"What? A handsome man shouldn't know how to do a simple braid?" Reika rolled her eyes at the 'handsome' part of his sentence and turned her head back forward.

"No…" Etsuo grinned at her answer, parting her long hair into sections. Reika couldn't deny how fabulous it felt to have someone tending to her hair, it was relaxing her immensely. She tilted her head back to give him more access to her hair; he stopped moving his hands then. Reika glanced back at him, wondering why he had stopped.

"Do you want a French braid or regular one?" Reika blinked then raised her eyebrows at him.

"…Seriously?"

"What? It's a _legitimate _question!" Reika shook her head lightly, even cracking a small smile. Etsuo felt pride swell in his heart, he succeed in getting her to smile again.

"French."

"Excellent choice." The corners of her lips tugged up again, this was a truly bizarre situation. Here they were, in a prison cell awaiting an interrogation and Etsuo was braiding her hair and making her smile after she had taken the life of Sadao. How could she feel any shred of happiness? It's seemed impossible.

Etsuo tugged and weaved her hair to his will, braiding down her scalp quite hastily, _he's done this many times before. _A few times he pulled a bit too hard and she hissed in pain, he mumbled an apology and went back to work instantly, _he must enjoy this._ A few minutes of silence passed between them as he worked through her wet locks.

"Will you braid your daughter's hair?" Reika glanced behind her. Etsuo paused his work and looked taken. He locked eyes with her, hesitating before finally answering.

"…Only if you're her mother." His voice was tender and meaningful, Reika's eyes widen in mild shock and her cheeks flushed. Before she had time to really react or respond the cell door slid open and the ANBU guards were awaiting their exit.

"The interrogator has arrived. Uchiha Reika, we will be taking you to him. Sarutobi Etsuo, we will take you to the office to wait for her release. "

Etsuo tied off her braid and cast a look to his hands, feeling sort of guilty for expressing his feelings for her in this situation. He stood and offered his hand to Reika, she took it immediately and stood beside him. The female ANBU took Reika's arm firmly, escorting her down a dark hallway, opposite of Etsuo's direction. He looked over his shoulder at her and mouthed '_You'll be fine_', she nodded and continued to walk down the long stretch of hallway. There were so many doors; she wondered absently what they were all used for.

Finally they reached the end, the last door. The guard opened the door with a set of keys, it creaked loudly as she swung it open and escorted her in. The room was no larger than her own; the walls were made of metal as well as the floor. In the center, a metal table with two chairs on either side, one hers and the other the interrogator she presumed. Reika took the seat closest to the door, the ANBU guard then shut the door behind her, locking it. Reika looked around the square metal boxed room she found herself in. It was too bright she decided as she squinted her eyes. The door unlocked again, she glanced behind her. A tall attractive man stepped in; he had a high blonde ponytail, with bright blue eyes. _A Yamanaka, that makes sense. _He reminded her of her Aunt Ino's father, but this was clearly not him. This man had blunt bangs and a scar across his lips, his hair wasn't as long either.

"Hello Miss Reika." His voice was silky and trusting, she watched him closely as he took the seat across the table from her.

"Hi…" Reika replied slowly, she was uncomfortable already.

"You're pretty little self is here because we need to hear your side of the story, so if you explain to me what happened, you will be released and allowed to leave with your boyfriend. Simple." He placed his hands on the table and gave her a dazzling smile, she instantly didn't like him.

"It's not that simple." Reika disagreed in a low tone, trying to remain respectful and obedient. The interrogator raised an eyebrow at her, brushing her statement off like it was nothing more than a pouting child's remark.

"Come now, things are far simpler than people make them out to be." His voice was light and humorous, like this was all a joke. Reika narrowed her eyes at the blonde male across from her, how could he say something like that? Especially given the circumstances of Sadao's death, _that _was simple?

"I disagree." The interrogator frowned, taking her response as disobedience from a defiant teenager. He leaned forward over the table, his face was close to hers, his cologne was overpowering.

"You do?" He breathed, flicking his wrist in a light manner. "It's too bad I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter. " Reika frowned; her anger was starting to rise. The male reminded her of a snake, a snake with distrustful blue eyes. The older male looked through some paperwork, memorizing and closing the folder.

"Now then, why'd you do it?"

Reika's eyes widen in shock.

"_Excuse _me…?"

"Were you tired of him roughing you up? Is that it?" She gasped as if she was physically assaulted.

"_W-what_?"

"No? Perhaps it was Etsuo, huh? You wanted to be done with Sadao."

"How_ dare_ you-!"

Their voices began to rise.

"Or is it that you lost your mind?"

"Have you lost _yours_!"

"Then what is it Reika? Were you tired of the abuse? Or was it Etsuo? Or are you just plain crazy!"

Reika shot up out of her chair enraged; the interrogator did the same, rounding the table to stand closer to her.

"No! No! None of that!" Reika was now screaming.

"Then WHAT? Why did you KILL Sadao?" The male was now in her face, demanding an answer.

"IT'S WAS HIM OR ME!"

Her scream echoed in the room, she was panting with watering eyes and balled fists. The interrogator looked stunned, taking a step back to look her over. Reika fell back into her chair, exhausted from the argument and the emotional outburst. The male studied her deeply, leaning against the table

"Please…I- c-can't-"She panted in a distressed voice, the interrogator understood what she meant. After a few moments of deliberation he reached his conclusion, approaching her calmly and placing two fingers on her forehead, the other hand did a series of signs.

"Then I will look for myself…" He whispered softly before plunging into her memories, he sifted through all the memories containing Sadao, the good, the bad, everything.

Reika was reliving every moment with Sadao, the first date, first kiss, first 'I love you' and even her first time. She didn't know how to feel, these memories were of the man she loved, one her best friends. She was having a hard time dealing with the tsunami of emotions that followed after re-witnessing all these precious moments. Soon they started to turn, it was the first time Sadao got drunk and attacked her. She cringed at the reenactment, and every one thereafter. They went so fast, in almost not time at all she played through yesterday again, and everything leading up to the faithful moment. The memory began at the light flickering on, when Sadao first approached her bed.

"_Please…no_." Reika flinched, the interrogator pushed harder into her mind, overriding her will.

The memory resumed.

Reika felt every punch and insult again and again. She was reliving her own night of hell. Tears leaked from the corner of her widen eyes, trickling down her cheeks as she braced herself for the attack all over again. She twitched and cringed at the pain; the worst was seeing Sadao still alive in her memory and knowing he was no longer alive in reality.

This time, she could examine her peripheral vision and focus on the people flooding in around her. She saw Etsuo dive through the window and sprint towards her, on the other side she could see the door being thrown open and her father bust through first. He stopped cold and let her brothers and sisters rush in around him. His face was indescribable; she had never seen so much emotion on her father's face before. Next she focused on Radien, he forced his way past their father and towards her, he looked determined to save her. The clash of metal drew her back to Sadao's face in the final moments, and she stared deeply into his eyes.

She gasped.

There she found the good Sadao, his eyes were soft and accepting, and he seemed pleased with the outcome. Reika never noticed in the chaos, Sadao wanted this. He thanked her because he was happy she took his life, was he in misery? _I'm so confused!_

Reika blinked, the memory was over, she sucked in a deep breath and wiped at her eyes.

The interrogator seemed puzzled but accepting of the memories, perhaps he was regretting what he said previously?

"I see…" Reika sniffed and tried to piece herself together again, trembling with anxiety. The older man gazed at her with sympathetic eyes and offered her a tissue as he pressed a button under the table.

"Uchiha Reika is free to go. This was a case of self-defense. She will be acquitted of all charges." His voice was professional and dry, the intercom radioed back.

"_Copy that. We will retrieve and escort her to the office to be released."_

"Thank you." He replied before making his way to the door and unlocking the latch, he opened it and cleared his throat.

"You're free to go, I…apologize for earlier" Reika stood with shaky knees and went to stand next to him, she glanced up with exhausted eyes.

"…You are forgiven." She breathed evenly, allowing the guard to take her arm and hold her up as she walked down the long hallway. The interrogator scratched the back of his head nervously as he watched her leave; he was wondering how to explain this to the Hokage.

The ANBU guard held her up as they ascended the stairs, Reika felt too weak to brave it on her own. The woman was kind enough to not be bothered by it, she fastened her arm around her middle and hoisted Reika's other arm over her neck.

"Thank you." Reika murmured weakly, fighting her fatigue and taking careful steps up the stairs.

"You're welcome." The woman returned in a kind tone, helping Reika to the top of the staircase and into the office doors, Etsuo stood instantly and rushed over to them.

"Reika! Are you alright?" His voice was quick and alarmed as he reached for her, in a fluid motion he picked her up into his arms bridal style. Reika rested her head against his chest, drifting into unconsciousness.

"I will be…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes closed, Etsuo looked at her nervously then to the ANBU guard who patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"What did he do?" He demanded quietly. The guard sighed, writing the release papers out and handing them to Etsuo.

"When he looks through their memories, they relive the experience and pain. It's real again; it takes a toll on the subject. She is physically and mentally exhausted. Let her sleep it off, undisturbed."

The woman's tone was caring and informative, seemingly genuinely sympathetic to Reika's experience. Etsuo took the papers and slowly nodded at the woman, he maneuvered Reika in one arm as he tucked the papers in his back pocket, and then shifted her back into both arms. Etsuo began to walk to the doors, he propped them open and walked through them, and another guard placed their dried clothes on Reika's lap. He thanked the guard and walked into the night, or earlier morning. He had to guess it was around 4 am or at least close to it. The rain was very light, more like a drizzle, and the puddles were another story entirely. He swore the street was a river, the lights bounced off the reflective water and shined against his face. Etsuo could hear the low rumble of thunder in the distance; the storm was finally coming to an end. At least he hoped so.

While sitting in the office waiting for Reika, Etsuo decided that instead of taking her back home and seeing her room covered in blood, he was going to take her back to his place. Maybe her father would be upset but honestly this seemed to be the best thing for Reika at this time, she didn't need to be reminded again of tonight's terrible events. The raven-haired male turned his line of sight upward, gazing at the peeking moon; the clouds were finally moving to reveal its silver shine. Etsuo sighed softly, transferring his chakra to his feet as he walked down the river-like street, the ripples danced down the street's watery surface. He kept a steady pace; his apartment was coming up on the right after another block.

When he walked up to the apartment complex, the small mailbox area was lit up, he saw one of his neighbors collecting his mail. He forgot that the man started his job very earlier in the morning, he entered and gave the older man a small nod in acknowledgement, and in return the man did the same. Etsuo's apartment complex compared to others was quite fancy, the wealthier shinobi or civilians lived here. Etsuo's father, Asuma, left a large savings fund to his mother and him before he passed. His mother insisted on Etsuo using it to buy a nice apartment, he tried to return it but his mother bought it before he could protest. Now Etsuo was sitting on a large sum of money and didn't know what to do with it, he really didn't need to do mission's for money but he enjoyed them. Often Etsuo uses the money to help other people or support fundraisers, his mother and him are the main supporters of their festival expenses. Mainly because of that fact, Konoha has more festivals than before, every other month it seems. They enjoyed making the people of Konoha happy; it gave them all something to look forward to.

Climbing a few flights of stairs, Etsuo made it to his apartment, reaching into the dry clothes he pulled out his keys and carefully unlocked the door. He used his foot to kick the door the rest of the way open, then once inside, he kicked it closed.

"Here we are…" He said to no one in particular, he glanced across the room. The project he was working on for Reika was still laid out on his dining room table. Etsuo nipped his bottom lip, If only the night went differently.

He glanced down at the sleeping kunoichi in his arms, she looked content and beautiful, he felt his heart swell with feeling. Taking a few strides across his wooden flooring, he came to his bedroom door, in a hasty motion he tossed it open and brought Reika to his bed. It was a large bed, dressed in deep maroon pillows and a matching comforter. It was neatly made, he had two night stands on either side of the bed, and both were made of a deep mahogany wood. The floor was white carpet; it was thick and ridiculously soft, almost softer than the sheets. On the opposite wall he had his amore, the same wood as his nightstands; there was a large mirror at the top that showed Etsuo the reflection of him and Reika. He gently set Reika upon the bed, then sat down next to her and removed her slip-on shoes, setting them down on the floor. Next, he pulled the blanket over her, tucking her into the large bed with care. Then Etsuo just sat there, he watched her sleep soundly, observing her chest rising up and down in the sheets. He couldn't count how many times he had imagined Reika in his bed, and now here she was, tucked into it and all his.

How many times had he wanted to strip her down and have her all to himself?

How many times had he wished he could wake up next to her?

How many times had he prayed that she would return his feelings?

It was almost a perfect fantasy come true, except, this wasn't like a fantasy.

This wasn't the way he wanted it, he would do anything to take away all the agony she is was feeling.

Etsuo ran his fingers down the length of her face, she sighed lightly in her sleep, and he bit down on his lip. He wanted her. He wanted her so _fucking _badthat it hurt. Not just in a sexual way, he wanted all of her. He wanted her to run to him, to cry to him, let him be her crutch; he wanted to love her fully. He didn't know if he could hold back any longer, it's been years, that first kiss was heaven on earth. It was like an incurable lust, that kiss was his drug. The way she sighed and gasped out in enjoyment, he thought he would lose it. He didn't give a fuck what people thought of them together or of her after tonight, she was his and he was hers.

It was a terrible thought, but he was slightly relived that Sadao was out of the picture, he only wished it happened a different way. He was determined to destroy Sadao, even if it meant killing him. He only wished that he could bear that burden instead of his beloved. He gazed down at the sleeping red-head; he smiled warmly and leaned down. His lips connected with hers, he kissed her tenderly, and then lingered for a moment before sitting back up.

"I love you Uchiha Reika, I always have." Etsuo breathed, only wishing she was awake to hear him finally confess his feelings for her.

The raven-haired male then stood and walked to the door, flipping the light off and closing the door quietly behind him. He turned towards the couch, kicking his shoes off and pulling his shirt over his head as he went. Then flopped down on the comfortable sofa, he folded one arm over the top of the couch and the other rested on his bare stomach. He let his mind drift into thoughts of him and Reika before somewhere down the line, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Reika's arc is coming to a close. The next chapter should be the last before I move on to another character. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; it took me forever to write. It's super angst-y but the next chapter is more Reika and Etsuo love. It will be a lemon chapter, just a warning. ;D


	4. Chapter 4: The Release (Part 1)

Back in Etsuo's room, Reika opened her eyes, placing her hands over her cheeks. Her face was hot and her heart was racing, had she just heard what she thought she heard?

_He loves me?!_ _And he kissed me again! _

Her head was swimming with this new information. Earlier, she had begun to awaken when he touched her face and overheard his sly confession.

_While I was sleeping? How unfair._

She wanted to jump out of bed and dance, or go to him and return the feeling.

Reika stared at the celling, her heart was thumping heavily in her chest and her nerves were too excited to calm. Now came the hardest question.

_What do I do..?_

* * *

><p>Morning came faster than Reika thought, especially since she was too hyped up to sleep.<p>

Somehow those hours ticked by quickly and at some point sleep captured her, she wondered when exactly. She glanced at the digital clock that read 7:02 am in bright florescent blue shapes.

She felt tired still, her eyes were burning and sore from all the crying, not to mention aid from the activation of her newly acquired skill. A headache threated to rear its ugly head as she sat up, in a quick decision she slowly returned to her laying position. The pounding lessened for the moment, she took a deep breath and stared at the white ceiling. It took the red-haired kunoichi a few more minutes before she could finally sit up, and when she did she finally got a good look at the room she was in.

_This is Etsuo's room. Wow, I'm finally seeing it. I slept in it! _ She thought to herself as she studied the room's contents.

His bed was large and so comfortable it made her never wanted to leave its welcoming embrace. Everything in the room seemed so soft and gentle; it was somewhat of a surprise to Reika as she had assumed his room would be a bit '_tougher_'. Oddly enough, this was just as fitting. One of the reasons she fell for him was because of his compassion and gentleness, it wasn't often he showed it but whenever she needed it he delivered.

Scanning her skilled eyes around the room she was met with her own appearance, a large oval mirror attached to his dresser.

_Oh kami._

The female's red locks were sticking out of the braid everywhere, her eyes looked swollen and dark circles ran beneath them. Her lips looked swollen as well; they puffed out along with the majority of her face. She had almost forgotten that she was injured in the fight within the last twenty-four hours. She had bruises and abrasions everywhere, she looked just awful.

After staring down the ghastly appearance in the mirror, she swung her feet off the bed and touched them to the floor. She was met with instant softness; the carpet was so very lovely. The kunoichi wiggled her toes into the fluffy material, loving the sensation she felt overcoming her feet. The carpet was nearly as soft as the bed!

She sighed lightly as she pushed her weight to her feet and stood, noticeably, her balance was still off.

With a shaky step, she stepped towards the bathroom door, losing ground and falling into the wall. Her arms caught the wall before she hit, keeping her propped against it as she got over the dizzy spell.

"Ugh, I'm a hot mess." The female mumbled to herself as she pushed off the wall and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Etsuo's bathroom seemed welcoming but elegant at the same time, she loved it. It was so clean; she never would have pegged Etsuo as being neat and tidy. Taking a few careful steps towards the toilet, she noticed that the seat was up, she snorted. _That's more like him_.

Poking the seat with a finger, it came crashing down loudly, she flinched. She hoped that she didn't alert Etsuo. Then brushing the thought aside she took care of business.

After relieving herself she washed her hands, studying her terrible appearance once more. She gazed deeply into her own eyes, her eyes flickered and the Mangeko Sharingan was activated. The female gasped, watching the pattern appear on her Sharingan, her eyes felt stronger than before. Her dark lashes lined heavily around her deadly eyes, they were intransient but terrifying at the same time. She scared herself.

Blinking, the fearsome eyes faded away and a dull ache ran through her eyes, her vision was slightly blurred.

_It must not be good to use a lot._

She blinked a few more times till her blurred vision dissipated, and then exited the bathroom. A chill ran through her body, she felt goose bumps rise along with something else. She glanced down and flushed as she tucked her arms in front of her chest, _I forgot I don't have a bra on. Great._

Reika walked to the mirror in his room, doing her best to fix her appearance as she listened to the noise coming from outside her door. It was the sounds of pans clinking and something frying, also the low drumming of music and another outside voice singing along mildly.

It struck her curiosity chord; when she was pleased with her face, she turned the doorknob and slowly cracked it open. Peeking out, she found the tall Sarutobi, shirtless and preparing food in the kitchen. His radio was playing, but not too loud as he sang along. Her eyes followed a dark inked tattoo that ran down from his middle to lower back, the pattern followed a dragon.

_I didn't know he had a tattoo. Wonder when he got that. _

She watched as all the muscles in his tanned back moved in sync while he flipped something in the pan, his hair was ruffled more so than normal. Deep down in her tummy she felt excitement rise, seeing him in his natural setting was so interesting and intimate.

The male seemed to be caught up in his morning regiment that her presence went unnoticed for the time being. Reika took full advantage of that fact, watching him intently and noting all his movements for the next few minutes. This actually seemed…fun!

Although soon her tummy rumbled from hunger and she placed a hand on it frowning slightly. Glancing up she met Etsuo's gaze, he finally turned around finding her.

He smiled sheepishly for a second after being discovered then settled on a welcoming smile, she returned it half-heartedly. It was still difficult for her to feel completely right now. She pushed the door the rest of the way open, dropping her arms to her sides and taking a step through the doorway.

Her ankle suddenly failed to support her weight, causing her to fall forward; the female didn't have time to react.

Luckily the male did, he caught her before she hit the ground, holding her around the middle and resting her weight against his stomach.

He was quick, even in the morning, dually noted.

The kunoichi grasped his bare chest, bracing against his stature to get her balance.

"Thanks." Her breath was quick, Etsuo sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it babe." Reika flushed a bit from his answer, getting her footing and releasing him. She made her way slowly to the kitchen table, sitting and smiling reassuringly at Etsuo. He briefly hesitated then returned to his station, flipping and tending to some eggs.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Etsuo stopped what he was doing and chuckled lightly, turning to face her as he continued preparing breakfast once more.

"Saw that huh? Uh, I got it about a year ago." Reika tilted her head as she listened, she still felt weak.

"Really? Why didn't you ever talk about it?" Etsuo looked down then back towards her.

"It's didn't seem important," Reika frowned a bit. "Besides, it's just a tattoo."

"Well I just so happen to like tattoos. I'm a little disappointed I wasn't told." She quipped, drawing an eyebrow raise from Etsuo.

"Oh? I was planning on getting one done on my butt. I guess I'll have to pull my pants down for you when I get it."

Reika narrowed her eyes at him as Etsuo responded with a grin, kami he loved to tease her.

"Who says I wouldn't kick it before you got that far?" Etsuo was now grinning ear to ear, now that's the fiery kunoichi that he loved.

"_Oooh_, sounds kinky," Reika rolled her eyes at him as he leaned over the counter, "But only as long as I can return the favor with my hand."

The kunoichi pouted her lips, her face red from the idea. She whipped her head around to face the wall, not wanting the male to see what his comment did to her. Etsuo was enjoying every minute of their banter; it was nice to see her fire wasn't completely extinguished.

"You're a hound dog Etsuo Sarutobi."

"That's fair to say."

* * *

><p>Their breakfast was relatively pleasant; they shared playful banter and small talk to keep the mood light. Although the looming question on his mind was how she was doing. Reika had a feeling he was holding back asking for fear of upsetting her. Instead he directed the conversation to his apartment or missions, it actually was the most she'd ever heard about him. Reika enjoyed learning about him. His home was beautiful and large; she hoped to spend a lot more time here with him, not having to hide.<p>

When Etsuo wasn't looking, Reika would sneak glances at his muscles, they were so toned and strong. She couldn't help herself, seeing Etsuo shirtless was rare, now she knew why. He would attract way too much attention if he went shirtless all the time, what with his tanned skin and cut body.

It was almost too much for her to handle, having dirty thoughts throughout breakfast was making her feel like some fiend after his virtue.

Although, she was pretty sure his virtue was long gone.

It still wasn't right of her to think of jumping over the table and doing bad things to him, first of all, he was trying to eat and secondly, she should be able to control herself.

Maybe _she_ was the hound dog..?

Reika finally finished her meal, successfully not jumping Etsuo. It was the most will power exuded in a long time. She stood and walked to the sink, beginning to wash her dishes off, and then paused. The tall male was stand over her, his breath was fanning across her bare shoulder that showed as her shirt sagged to one side, she caught her breath. He leaned down, placing one hand over hers on the counter, her heart stopped.

"Reika, how are you doing?" His voice was soft and warm, she bit her bottom lip.

_Damn him._

"..I-I'm _f-fin_-" She lost her voice.

Etsuo's gentle voice had shaken her to the core, forcing her into becoming emotional. Her body trembled as she fought the tears, the tenderness of his voice made her want to spill her guts to him. She gripped the countered painfully, bowing her head forward and stifling a sob. Etsuo instantly wrapped his arms around her tightly from behind, pressing his face into the side of her neck.

"Oh no, Reika shush, I'm sorry." He whispered sadly, feeling guilty for making her upset.

Reika released the pain, sobbing out and wrenching in agony at the memory of the night. Etsuo held her, trying to comfort her best he could.

"I-! " She sobbed out, trying so hard to speak.

Etsuo rubbed her arms soothingly, hushing her as he did this. Reika felt torn between happiness and the unrelenting memory of misery, it would haunt her forever.

"I-I'm t-trying-! S-so hard!" Reika gasped out between sobs, Etsuo felt tears of his own threatening to spring, that was the most real answer he had ever gotten out of Reika. She was so damn strong, she never revealed her true thoughts, and in this moment she finally had.

"I know baby, I know."

"I-I never wanted to kill him, even-!" Her voice broke, "Even though he hurt me, I'd never wish him dead!"

Etsuo gripped her tighter.

"I believe you. You had to protect yourself Reika."

Reika's sobbing began to dull to soft hiccups and sniffles, she turned in his embrace. Now facing the taller male, she buried her face into his bare chest, his skin was so hot.

She wiped at her face with her forearm, then reached up and grasped Etsuo's cheeks with both hands.

Cupping them gingerly as she rose to her tip toes, Etsuo's eyes widened.

"Reika…" He gasped softly, he was nervous to engage in anything sexual while she was this distraught. Reika's eyes pleaded with Etsuo's to allow her to do as she needed.

"Please Etsuo, let me indulge." Reika asked weakly, pushing upward and pressing her lips to his. She closed her eyes, forcing some tears to spill down her cheeks as she kissed him tenderly.

Etsuo didn't fight it, kissing her back with the same gentle touch. She kissed softly, breaking away to kiss his cheek and corners of his mouth, she was starving for affection. Etsuo followed her lead, kissing her face gingerly and running his hands up and down her back as he tried to stop her crying. These kisses were slow and comforting, just what she needed.

He kissed her forehead then each eyelid, suppressing her tears. She kissed at his jawline, traveling down over his throat, Etsuo sighed out in content. His fear spiked, she was crossing the line between affectionate and sexual. He didn't want to fight it, because frankly it felt too amazing, he waited so long. He wanted it bad but it wasn't fair to her to finally come to that point while she was still in a bad place.

Oh kami, how badly he wanted her.

"Reika, Reika," Etsuo took her face in his hands, stopping her, "Honey, we can't. Not now."

The hurt was apparent in Reika's eyes, Etsuo swallowed hard and fought confessing all his sexual fantasies to her, he didn't want her to think he didn't want her. It was very much the opposite!

"No, no. Darling, believe me. I _**want**_ to, but not now." Reika's disappointment seemed to dull, she nodded weakly at him and wiped her eyes again.

Etsuo parted his lips to speak again but was interrupted by a knock on his door, both turned towards the direction of the sound. Etsuo was on his guard, he wasn't going to let anyone take Reika away from him, and slowly he made his way to the door.

"Who is it?" Etsuo asked clearly and a bit irate.

"Raiden! Now let me in!" Both blinked in surprise.

Etsuo unlocked the door, turned the door handle and opened it, Raiden was standing impatiently outside. His arms were cross over his chest, his blue hair was sticking out all over the place, and he looked like he didn't get much sleep. He came rushing through the door, right pass Etsuo and bee-lining it towards Reika. Raiden threw his arms around her smaller form, embracing her firmly; Reika's eye's widened in shock.

"Raiden?" He ignored her gasp and held her tighter, burying his face into the side of her neck.

"Raiden I'm o-" Raiden cut her off.

"I love you." Reika stood in surprise, Raiden doesn't express his feelings openly at all. She hesitated, then wrapped her arms around her taller brother and hugged him.

"I love you too." She whispered emotionally.

Etsuo watched from the door, smiling softly at the scene.

"_They won't turn their back on you."_

She suddenly felt grateful for these words, cherishing this moment with Raiden forever.

"I love you so much…"

* * *

><p>Itachi didn't sleep; he sat in his study and stared out the window all night. His pink-haired wife was able to rest for a few hours, reluctantly. He convinced her to go to bed for the other children, they were going to need her in the morning. When she agreed they sealed the decision with a comforting kiss, calming both their nerves. He waved her off and spent the rest of the night in silence, thinking about the events that had unfolded and awaiting his daughters return.<p>

When light began to peek through his windows; he pulled out a few scrolls and began to read them, then re-read them over and over. They were Uchiha scrolls, one's he had read a million times, but somehow always felt like he was missing something. When he first achieved his Mangeko, he studied them for hours, learning the history and abilities. Was he to teach this knowledge to his daughter?

He never wanted to.

Around 7 in the morning he heard movement upstairs, the children were waking, or at least becoming active. Not even a few minutes after he acknowledged this he was aware of a presence outside his study's door. Maiko. She slid open the door, leaning in the doorway. She looked tired and sullen, looking over at her father. He glanced up from his scrolls at her, noting her distressed appearance.

"She has it, doesn't she…?"

Itachi stared at her, knowing exactly what she meant. He rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the tension.

"Yes."

Maiko grounded her teeth together, looking away in haste, emotion was displaying across her face now. Itachi was curious to his daughter's reaction; would she be upset or angry?

"She didn't do it on purpose." A statement, Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't believe so either."

Maiko nodded, tapping her fingers anxiously against the wood of the doorframe.

"She is going to be really strong, isn't she..?" Itachi watched her closely, closing the scroll and tucking it in the drawer.

"Undeniably." Maiko cringed, she seemed upset. Itachi understood why, Reika was one of Maiko's biggest rivals aside from Hotaru. He stood, walking towards the door, before passing her he placed a hand on her shoulder gingerly.

"I assure you, the price of this power will never be for what it's worth." Maiko's eyes widened, she turned to look at her father.

"I would never-!" She felt the need to defend herself, Itachi nodded softly. He smiled ever so slightly, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"I know dear. I know." Itachi spoke lightly, making Maiko calm instantly. She sighed, nodding at her father before walking with him down the hallway, his arm around her shoulder affectionately.

"Your sister is going to need your support and sympathy, more than you'll ever know." His voice was deep and caring, but hinted by regret that he never had that.

"Of course." Itachi held her tighter as they entered the kitchen; they were the only ones down there at the moment. The sun crept through the blinds of the kitchen sink window, shining across the counter island. Maiko blinked as the sun bounced off the surface and glared into her eyes, she turned her head towards her father. He too seemed to share the glare of sunlight, leading them around the opposite side of the room.

Itachi released his daughter, going to the refrigerator and pulling out some milk, he set it on the counter for Maiko. She thanked her father and poured herself a glass, sitting at the island counter and sipping it slowly. Itachi then poured himself a glass and sat at the kitchen table, they both drank in silence.

Maiko couldn't help but think about all the blood still stuck to Reika's bedroom floor and walls, that room would never be the same. Maiko herself didn't care all that much for Sadao to begin with, but seeing his lifeless body bleeding out on the floor seemed to strike a chord in her heart.

Death in general bothered her, although it shouldn't after being a kunoichi for the last few years. It was the one thing she felt she could relate to everyone with, out of everything in this world she could fear, she feared death the most. Like most people, the idea of death haunted her.

Maiko set her glass down on the granite firmly, thinking deeply about the scene she witnessed last night. She didn't sleep, the images of Sadao's death crept into her dreams every time. She saw blood, she heard gurgling, and it haunted her too badly to sleep.

Maiko then thought about her older sister.

How did she sleep?

Where was she?

When would she see her again?

She looked over at her father; he too was lost in deep contemplation. Maiko was able to eavesdrop on the conversations that night, she knew where they were taking Reika but not if she was still there now. She wondered how she was, if she was scared or upset. The thought of Reika being scared and crying made her insides turn, Reika was the strongest, and seeing her in such a state was almost earth-shattering. Maiko mentally cringed as she relived last night's memory; she closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Dad?"

Itachi blinked, and then looked over at his pink-haired daughter.

"Yes?"

"Where's Reika?" Maiko's voice was even but shaken a bit.

Itachi narrowed his eyes in thought and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, he didn't know how to answer that. He truly didn't know at this point, he hoped she still wasn't held captive. But then again, where would she be other than in a jail cell at the moment? If she was released and didn't return home, he feared that she may have fled the village in distress. Or perhaps she was with Etsuo, in any case, he hoped she was alright and well. He knew Etsuo would keep her safe, he trusted him completely with his daughter.

"I do not know." Maiko's eyes widened in fear, she gripped her glass a bit tighter than normal.

"What do you mean? She isn't gone, is she?!" Itachi could see his daughter's anxiety going from zero to sixty in less than a second. He reached his arm out, gesturing for her to calm down.

"I don't think she is 'gone', but I am unaware of her exact location at this moment," Maiko took a deep breath calming herself before he continued; "I believe she is with Etsuo somewhere, perhaps his apartment?"

Although Itachi couldn't say that he liked the idea of Reika being alone with Etsuo in his apartment all night, it was still a wise decision to keep her away from her bloody room.

"Etsuo's apartment..?"

"I'm assuming."

Maiko turned back around, looking out the window towards the hokage tower. The sun was beginning to get brighter as it entered through the creases of the shades. She felt tired, the race with Hotaru took a toll on her body yesterday and then not being able to sleep didn't do her any good. She tucked her long pink locks behind her ears and laid her head on the cool counter top, it felt nice against her flushed face. She closed her eyes, enjoying the silence of the morning; it was her calm after the storm.

"She will be alright," Itachi reassured quietly, standing and lightly rubbing her back. She cracked an eye open, to peek under her bangs at him. "You look tired dear, why don't you go back to bed?"

"I don't want to go to my bed…"

"The couch then?"

Maiko opened the other eye and glanced through the kitchen doors to the living room, she debated whether or not to go to the couch. Itachi rubbed her shoulder, coaxing her to get up and go to the sofa for some rest.

"Fine, I'll go." She mumbled, Itachi smirked slightly to himself, helped her get to her feet.

"Good girl."

Itachi escorted his daughter into the other room and towards the couch; he had her sit upon it as he grabbed a blanket from a wicker basket near the coffee table. He gestured at her to lie down, she sighed and obliged. In one fluid motion, he opened the blanket and placed it over her body.

Maiko reached up and pulled her hair out of the soft hair tie and let her long pink locks tumbled down her body and over the edge of the couch. She shifted around on the sofa until she found her comfortable position, then she became still. Itachi leant down; he used his right hand to brush away her bangs and proceed to press a tender kiss against her forehead.

Maiko squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment and flushed.

"Please sleep well dearest." He breathed softly before pulling back; Maiko bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

"I will daddy." She whispered shyly before snuggling into the couch pillow.

Itachi felt a soft smile tugging at his lips, he kept it at bay as he stood and crossed the room towards the staircase.

"Dad?"

He stopped, looking back at the couch.

"Yes Maiko?"

There was a moment of silence and then he heard her take a breath.

"…I love you."

Itachi broke into an unseen smile, he could just see his daughter's face all flushed in embarrassment. It made his day.

"I love you too Maiko." He replied in the warmest tone he could conjure. Maiko sighed into her pillow and closed her eyes as her father, suddenly in a better mood, then made his way up the stairs.

The raven haired Uchiha had to check on the rest of his family, he considered Maiko one of the strongest, seeing her in this condition worried him for the rest of the family's sake.

He came up the stairs at a moderate rate, assessing the chakra signatures of the upstairs area. He identified his wife's chakra, it was finally calm, and a smaller signature lay beside her, Joji no doubt. He was rather pleased to see his youngest son had slept with his mother, it's better for both of them that way. Itachi scanned the next few rooms, Saiko's signature was calm as well, she was still asleep. Next he read Nozomu's, he too was sleeping but his signature kept spiking, perhaps he was having a nightmare? Itachi looked at the last room, it was empty, Raiden wasn't in it. He frowned; he didn't feel his chakra anywhere in the house.

"…Where is he?" Itachi whispered to himself, placing his forefinger and thumb on his chin in thought.

The Uchiha glanced down the hallway again, debating on whether to leave the house and go look for his son. He stared at Raiden's bedroom door for a long minute, deciding where his son would be. Most likely he was looking for Reika, Sakura and the children would wake soon and he couldn't leave them. He sighed out, running his hand through his long raven hair; he would let Raiden be for now.

Itachi turned in a graceful motion, making his way to his bedroom door. Quietly he opened the door and entered, then shut it with caution. There he found his beautiful pink-haired wife on her side with his young pink-haired son tucked into her stomach. She had her arms around him like a protective blanket, he in return was balled up and laying snuggly under her arms. Itachi smiled gently at the sight, they both looked exhausted but relieved to have each other. The blankets came up to her hips and Joji's waist, he was surprised that the blanket wasn't tossed aside forgotten as it normally was. Itachi walked towards his master bath, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into the hamper on as he went towards it.

Walking into his bathroom he looked at his reflection, he looked older than he remembered. The lines on his face looked more prominent than before, he touched them absently. His appearance never really bothered him, but in this instant the sign of his age was beginning to alarm him. He looked too tired, physically and emotionally.

He reached up and pulled the hair tie out of his hair and let his dark hair fall freely down his back. The Uchiha closed his eyes, resting them for the moment as he relished in the silence of this grim morning.

He breathed evenly, relaxing all the stress in his body.

When he opened his eyes again, Itachi hooked his thumbs in the waist band of his pants and tugged them down. He tossed them out the door and into the hamper as well. He turned towards the wall, a rack of towels and folded clothing sit at the middle shelf. He chose a pair of loose sweat pants out of the bunch and slipped into them. He glanced at his reflection again, this time examining his bare chest. The Uchiha, despite his middle age, was still in great shape. His body was cut and muscular in all the proper places, he looked as good as he did when he was in his twenties. Sakura was extremely pleased with this; he smirked slightly at the thought. Although he could certainly agree that she too was still as beautiful and feisty as ever.

Itachi exited the bathroom and walked towards their large bed, admiring his sleeping wife and son, just like in the beginning. He remembered when it was Reika in Sakura's arms as she slept, and then gradually the number of children in their bed increased. Soon it was Reika and Nozomu, then Raiden. When the twins came along luckily Reika wished to sleep by herself on most nights, they had a break for a while until Joji came along. It wasn't till then that Itachi realized how much he had missed this.

Who would have thought that Uchiha Itachi would love being a father so much?

Slowly he sat upon the bed, careful not to wake either of his loves. He shifted effortlessly underneath the covers and positioned his body towards his wife's, shaping around the curve of her back. The male softly placed his arm around her waist and the other he tucked under his head as he gazed at the back of his wife's neck. Her hair was strewn up and around her pillow; he could see the light scar at the base of her spine. He scooted closer to her body, pressing his face into the side of her neck, he enjoyed her light scent. Sakura moaned lowly, stretching her body against his, and then tucked back into her pillow. Itachi smiled slightly against her skin and closed his eyes.

In the presence of his loved ones he could finally find a little peace of mind.

It's didn't take long when sleep finally took him away.

His only worry was of his oldest.

* * *

><p>The morning felt renewing, more so than usual.<p>

Orange and yellow light exploded against the wooden paneled floor of Etsuo's kitchen, it bounced off the wood and flooded onto the wall. It made the paint look much more vibrant and fresh. Birds were chirping away as if everything was still innocence and calm in the world. The sounds of morning routines outside were also present, the world keeps moving forward.

But her morning was emotional and exhausting.

Reika broke down once again with the arrival of a very concerned and loving Raiden, Etsuo observed the interesting moment between the siblings.

It was humbling.

It was times like that Etsuo wished he too had a sibling to share emotions and problems with, but his mother was committed to his father and never re-married or had any other children. He had asked her once why he didn't have any brothers or sisters and she replied that she didn't want any other children that weren't his father's. She had told him that his father was her world and now he was. It was touching, oh how he loved his mother.

Morning ticked away; soon it was close to lunch time. Reika seemed to calm tremendously with the arrival of Raiden and her break down.

Perhaps what she really needed was to lose herself?

Etsuo now observed the red-haired female sitting on his leather couch; she sat cross-legged in a comfortable position. Raiden sat beside her in a similar relaxed position as well. Raiden refused to leave Reika's side the whole time he was here, always having to keep a hold on his older sister in any way possible. Whether it be holding on to her shirt, touching her arm, or even laying into her. Reika didn't seem to mind, the effect was very much welcomed.

Etsuo wondered when the rest of her family would show up on his doorstep, it was only a matter of time.

They all engaged in a light conversation, keeping the air in the apartment free flowing and not weighted but the obvious problem. After about twenty minutes, the conversation simultaneously died down among them all. The room was quiet; everyone seemed to be thinking deeply.

"I can't go back…" Reika voice came out quiet and sad, she had Raiden and Etsuo's attention instantly.

"What do you mean?" Etsuo asked gently.

"…Back to my house," Raiden's face looked panicked, "I just can't go back to my—that, room right now."

"But, Onee-san, what about everyone? They are all worried! They need to see you."

"…I know, but I just can't bring myself to go into that room…all the blood." Reika's face turned to stone as she muttered the last part, she was reliving the sight.

Etsuo answered before Raiden could.

"Stay here as long as you want, we can go get some of your things for you." Raiden whipped his head around to glare at Etsuo. He returned the glare, communicating to Raiden that this was for the best. He seemed to unwillingly accept the offer.

"…Yeah. Just write down what you need. _I'll_ get it for you." Raiden placed emphasis on the 'I'll' as he looked at Etsuo again. He rolled his eyes at him in response.

Reika smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

Etsuo stood and fetched a piece of lined paper and a pen, then handed it over to Reika. She gladly took it and began to scribble down items she needed in her bag. Etsuo ran his fingers through his dark tousled hair, closing his eyes and sitting back against his lounge chair. Raiden sat up, watching Reika intently as she listed the things she wanted on the paper.

"Raiden."

The blue-hair Uchiha looked up at the source of the sound.

"…yes?"

"Tell your parents where Reika is and that she will be staying here for a while. Also, that they may stop by whenever they need."

Raiden eyed him suspiciously for a moment then accepted the message.

"Alright. Any other request?"

"Yes, clean her room spotless." Etsuo's tone was dark and serious, Raiden felt intimidated immediately.

"Ah, uh yes." He mumbled in response, Reika paused her writing for a second then finished up her scribbling and handed the sheet to Raiden.

Raiden took the paper without missing a beat and smiled at Reika, she returned a forced smile. Raiden suddenly frowned at the fake smile; the kunoichi took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly to please her younger brother. He looked at her for a long moment then sighed and squeezed back briefly. The blue-haired male got to his feet and took some hesitated steps towards the front door, he glanced back at Reika.

"Go, I'm alright now." She assured him with a real smile.

"Hey, Raiden. Can you bring Nozomu back with you when you return?"

Raiden looked at Etsuo, who still hadn't opened his eyes.

"I suppose. Any specific reason why?" His tone was icy; Etsuo raised an eyebrow at it.

"Just do it blueberry." Raiden turned red; he gritted his teeth together in frustration. He opened his mouth to retort but heard the pearl of laughter from his older sister. All drive was lost, he frowned and grumbled something to himself and exited the apartment.

Etsuo cracked his eyes open to look over at the red-haired kunoichi, he grinned coyly at her laughter. He knew that crack was guaranteed a laugh from the redhead.

"That was mean Etsuo." She sighed out, her voice was airy.

"It was all in good fun." Etsuo smirked at her as he sat up and reached for a remote control.

"That's all it ever is." Reika quipped, winking at Etsuo quickly. He snorted, pointing the remote towards the T.V. stand. The room was suddenly filled with music; she blinked and tried to identify what she was hearing.

She heard the shrill of the electric guitar enter the air, she smiled genuinely. Rock was his station of choice, which was so much like him. The sound was upbeat, the beat flowed through her body and made her want to get up and move.

Reika had never experienced the rush of different emotions as she has had today, it was unreal. She went from feeling self-loathing and crazy to numb then gitty, then horny, then devastated and now slated. It was mind-blowing; this roller coaster of emotions was nothing she had every experienced before. Perhaps this was what it's like to be insane? Or maybe this is what happens to people when they go through traumatic events?

She didn't have a clue.

Although, she decided to ride it out.

This could be her coping mechanism after all.

Reika watched Etsuo stand and extend his arm to her, she didn't hesitate to take his hand and be brought to her feet.

For a long while they just gazed at one another, finding that unsaid understanding. He moved first, bringing her hand to his shoulder and placing his hands on her waist. Reika added her other arm to his shoulder and snuggly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies closer. They began to sway back and forth to the beat of the music, turning slowly on occasion.

Etsuo bent his head down and rested his forehead against hers; they stayed like this for countless minutes. They were frozen in time once more, nothing would interrupt them.

Between them they didn't need words, he moved and she moved. They flowed with a rhythmic pattern, knowing every step exactly in the order it went.

How badly she wanted to confess her feelings. Reika wanted nothing more than to tell him how much she loved him and never hold back ever again. Too many wasted moments and opportunities and after hearing Etsuo's confession that night she wasn't afraid to tell him anymore. But, somehow it felt wrong. Not like this, this wasn't the moment, it least not yet.

"I knew you were a good dancer."

Reika opened her eyes to look at Etsuo; his eyes were still shut and relaxed.

"Oh?"

"Mhm." He hummed in response twilling her.

"You've seen me dance tons of times at the club." Etsuo opened his eyes to that, reeling his head back a bit to look at her. He smirked; he knew how well she could dance. He could hardly contain himself when he watched her dance so provocatively at the club, it was absolutely torturous. Reika knew how to move her body, far too well.

"Well yes, I know you can dance, but I meant a good slow dancer." Reika blinked, it was true. She never slow danced at the club, it was all fast paced.

"…I am?"

"Yes." Etsuo took a deeper step and turned them both more dramatically, Reika followed flawlessly.

"See, you follow my lead like a pro." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's just how my mind works, it's always worked that way," Etsuo took a quick step suddenly. Reika didn't miss a beat, copying precisely. "You move, I move."

"Same with fighting?" Etsuo asked softly, stepping again.

"Very much so."

"Ah, that explains so much." Reika furrowed her brows, frowning slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad love, just something I've notice through our numerous spar sessions."

Reika looked at him blankly.

"…Etsuo, we've never sparred."

"…Right. Then when I watch you spar." His upper lip twitched into a smile. Reika raised an eyebrow.

"So you are a stalker."

"I'm an observer."

"…" Reika rolled her eyes at him, her lips betraying her with an amused smirk. The male caught the sight and was immediately pleased with himself.

The music picked up, it was reaching the climax of the song.

Etsuo matched the amped up sound, rotating them and gliding them around his living room with swift grace. Reika felt as If she was in a dream, a really fucked up dream that started with the murder of her ex-boyfriend and ended with slow dancing with her soon-to-be boyfriend. For some odd reason, it didn't bother her as much as she felt it should have. She couldn't live in the past, or else it would be the end of her.

She already lost her light once, she wasn't about to lose it again.

The red-haired kunoichi hadn't even realized the song had ended until she was staring up at the ceiling, Etsuo's hair curtained around his eyes and he wore a boyish smile. Reika blinked rapidly and stared up into the males bright scarlet eyes, her heart quickened.

"Damn, I must be an excellent dancer to have left you in a tizzy." He announced in his cocky manner. Reika raised an eyebrow at him as she calmed her racing heart.

"Left me in a tizzy?" Etsuo straightened them back up and down, releasing his grip slightly but still having a hold on her.

"Big time." His voice was playful, the playful Casanova, _her_ playful Casanova.

"You're so full of yourself." Reika snorted, shrugging her shoulders in an apathetic attitude.

"What's wrong with that? I _know _you want to be full of me too." The redheaded kunoichi gasped, feeling the tips of her ears turning red at the notion. Etsuo just grinned; pushing the envelope was his specialty.

"Etsuo Sarutobi!" The female scolded, wagging a finger at him in a 'shame on you!' gesture as her cheeks flared with red.

"Ha! You're too easy sometimes Uchiha!" Etsuo chuckled out in triumph, his eyes wild with amusement, he reached for his water bottle on the table behind them. Twisting the cap off in a flashy manner he threw his head back and took a large swig of the water.

"Hn," Reika tucked her arms into her chest, crossing them loosely and tilting her head to the side with a smirk playing across her lips, "If me being too _easy_ was the case, then I would have been full of you a long time ago."

Etsuo threw his hand over his mouth in a futile attempt to stop the water from projecting out of his mouth, but it was obviously too late. The male spat his drink right out all over his coffee table, strangling a few shocked coughs.

Reika erupted into laughter; she doubled over and snorted uncontrollably.

Once Etsuo caught his breath he frowned at the hysterical kunoichi, feeling extremely embarrassed at her quick witted remark.

Although he couldn't deny how clever the remark was, he also thought it was quite hilarious. After a moment of self-consciousness, the male joined her in laughter; Reika's laugh was very contagious.

She smiled up at him through her giggle fits, her face had transformed into a joyful glow, and it made Etsuo's heart warm. The female stifled her laughter and reached her right hand up to the males face; he kept still and watched her. With her digits she clamped her hand around his chin, pushing against his skin and squeezing his lips together in a scrunched fashion. Etsuo frowned with a puzzled expression as she squeezed his cheeks together again, she smirked at him smugly.

"Smooth moves." Her voice was light but teasing, Etsuo narrowed his eyes at her and threw is hand out to her face and did the same. Her eyes widen as he squeezed her cheeks and moved her head from side to side with her chin.

The kunoichi's smile turned upward and her brow furrowed. Etsuo glared back at her as they pinched and pull at each other's faces.

"You are such a freak." Reika tried to frown against his fingers.

"Coming from you? That's rich."

"How?"

Reika settled on a look, staring at Etsuo for a long minute for it to take effect.

"You still didn't give a good reason." Reika narrowed her eyes at the male. He simply brushed her off with a snort.

"I really need to state a reason?"

"Well yeah, justify your claim. I'm innocence until proven guilty."

Reika's mind identified with his statement almost immediately and her eyes suddenly hardened with emotion.

_Innocence until proven guilty, huh? _

_Then why was I treated like a criminal from the get-go? Doesn't seem fair to me how that man accused me like that! It still burns inside me how that prick treated me. For him to even think I would do such a thing-! It's-!_

Tears pricked at her eyes.

Etsuo was now aware of her mood change as soon as he felt her cold eyes piercing through him, they looked so conflicted. He saw the shimmer of tears under the fan of her thick lashes, his breath caught in his throat, constricting and rendering him speechless.

Reika began to shake with anger as she replayed the moments she shared with that interrogator only hours ago, it made her sick with unhandled rage.

_Fuck him. _

_He doesn't know anything about me; he didn't really know anything about mine and Sadao's relationship._

_Fuck him. KAMI! How dare him! _

Etsuo felt Reika's hand fall from his face like a dead weight, still holding her face he tugged it up to look at him.

"Reika what's wrong?" The male demanded softly, his eyes searching within her cold ones trying to find the cause of her mood shift. He felt her jaw clench under his touch, she averted her eyes downward away from his.

"Don't." She grounded out, tightening her jaw and furrowing her brow.

_Fuck that prick. _

_Fuck him and his accusations! _

_He MADE me relive the worst moments in my life! He MADE me see all the good memories! The ones…I thought I had lost…forever._

"Reika. What did I say? What has upset you?!" Etsuo voice was strong and coaxing.

_That man, he saw the most intimate moments in my life. He forced me, he forced the moments. He didn't even ask! He took from me and he didn't even ask! He's the criminal! He robbed me of my private memories! _

_I HATE him._

"What's upset me?" The tone in her voice was that of awe, but it was distorted. Her eyes locked with his, they were hard and angry. Etsuo gaped at her with cautious eyes; he wasn't sure what he had just provoked.

"What's _upset me?_ Everything! What _hasn't_ is the better question!" Reika's voice was venomous, she was fuming, "I had to sit in a room and get accused of murder! I had wild accusations thrown in my face and had to _prove_them wrong! I wasn't innocence _until_ proven guilty! I was guilty!"

Etsuo's eyes flew open; he hadn't known a thing about the interrogation, his heart quickened.

"Is that what he did? Hammer you with accusations?!" His voice was low and demanding.

"Hammer?" Reika growled, "He fucked with my head! That man plunged through all my memories! He saw _everything_. Things I didn't want anyone to know! He took every private moment from me, _every single one!_"

Reika slapped Etsuo's hands away from her face, pulling backwards and balling her hands into fists. He looked stunned by both the reveal of this information and from the slap.

"Reika!" He gaped at her, reaching out to her again. The redhead side stepped the taller man, turning her back to him as she gripped the edge of the couch.

"I feel cheated! He just took from me! Took whatever he wanted, hadn't I had enough taken from me?! Take, take, fucking take! FUCK him!" The red-haired kunoichi continued to rage on, screaming out in anger and frustration. Spotting a wooden chair the redhead decided to vent the rage. She kicked at the wooden chair behind the couch; it flew across the room and exploded into pieces once it met the wall.

Etsuo watched in shock, wishing to calm her angry soul. He didn't want to see her losing herself in such grief, this was too painful to watch.

"Reika _please_!"

"NO!" She whipped around, eyes on fire and tears streaming down her face, "No, it's unfair! And I _know _unfair! I live life knowing that nothing is really fair! But I can't get over it! He didn't even ask! He forced."

The female turned to look at the ground in utter misery, and then crumbled, falling to her knees while still gripping the couch. Her head feel forward and her body shook uncontrollably as her free hand tugged hard at her red locks.

"_He didn't even ask_." The kunoichi wept, repeating the phrase over and over quietly.

Etsuo had never seen such a sight, especially coming from the Uchiha. She was always so calm and collected, a woman very much in control of her emotions. Seeing so many emotional outbursts was tearing his heart apart, is this really how torn up she was inside?

He took the opportunity to approach her sobbing form slowly, careful not to startle her. The kunoichi had seemed to allow herself to break again, not even aware of her surroundings. The taller male carefully knelt beside her, placing a large hand on the back of her head. He leaned his body into hers, resting his cheek on her upper shoulder.

"I would not and will never take from you, especially without asking." He breathed soothingly into her ear, running his hand down her neck and then her spine. He could hear her sniffling and felt her trembling under his touch.

"I feel crazy. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I can't take all these mood swings, they are too extreme." The woman murmured out in self-loathing, "I think I'm insane."

"No you're not. You're dealing, _coping_, with a traumatic time in your life."

"I think… I've always struggled with my sanity, even before all this."

"Everyone does. Adding power and responsibility to the mix makes people unstable, especially being a shinobi," He paused to brush at her long strands of crimson hair, "We have tough lives, and you have a tough job. Being an ANBU Captain demands so much, you have so much power and have to handle that power correctly. If you didn't feel a little unstable I'd think you really were crazy."

Etsuo rubbed his hand up her back gently, her trembling ceased, and instead she leaned into him.

"Sometimes…it's too much. Sometimes, it's not worth it."

"Sometimes it isn't." The female raised her head slowly to look at the male through the curtain of her thick bangs, "But you always fight through it."

Reika gazed at Etsuo deeply, her eyes vulnerable. For the first time in her life she didn't feel weak under another's eyes, he didn't make her feel weak at all. They were silent for a few minutes, just staring into each other's eyes.

Finally Reika looked away and tucked into the male.

"Hey Etsuo."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think people will know what happened last night?"

Etsuo stared at her form hard, trying to find the words to tell her.

"And don't lie to me."

Closing his eyes he frowned and replied.

"Yes."

Reika casted an absent look to the floor, she had knew the answer already, just as she feared.

"Will they call me a murderer?"

"…Some will, behind your back." He breathed gently, although his tone hinted bitterness.

"Will people hate me?" Etsuo glanced at her, his eyes comforting and supportive.

"Idiots, but nobody of true importance." Reika stared at the floorboards impassively.

"…Will people fear me?"

"More so than before? Maybe," His hand travelled down her back again, "But ignorance breeds fear."

"I don't want to taint the Uchiha name, not after all the hardships my father had to endure in order to keep it clean," Her eyes wondered the room in thought, "Perhaps the Uchiha name itself is cursed…"

"A name doesn't define a person, not unless you let it."

"It's hard not to let it, especially being an Uchiha."

"What about being a Sarutobi?" Reika blinked at the male, actually feeling dumb for once.

"The Sarutobi name has never been disgraced."

"My father left the village and became a mercenary for a while before returning, that doesn't count?"

"…No?"

Etsuo looked at her, raising an eyebrow in an inquisitive manner. Reika blinked in mild confusion, she had never considered this before.

"A name doesn't matter."

"Your name matters to me."

Etsuo stared at her intently, his face slightly puzzled but delighted at the idea.

"You matter to me." She whispered gently, correcting her previous statement. The male closed his eyes, breathing in deeply then smiled warmly at her.

"You've always mattered to me."

The two embraced each other tightly, enjoying the personal moment between them. Reika shut her eyes letting the remainder of her tears spill down her face as she held Etsuo, even feeling so out of control he was able to keep her grounded.

"I know, I know."

* * *

><p>AN: SO FRICKIN LATE.

And I also promised the lemon but this chapter turned out FAR too huge (excuse the pun hehe). So I split it, this will be the first half. The second is nearly done, I just have to edit and tie up some loose ends

. I know I keep saying this, but the next chapter WILL BE THE LAST OF THE REIKA ARC. Or at least the first one, Chapter 5 will move on to another character. I haven't decided who yet and what story.

I'm leaning towards Hotaru and Sho's story, the first time they meet. Perhaps another chapter on how they got together. OR Maiko and Kaoru, although they have a longer and more drawn out story. Maybe even backstory about Sakura having Reika. Not sure, thoughts?

Please leave me feedback about what you liked about this chapter, predictions? Other than the lemon. HA C;

-Rachel


	5. Chapter 4: The Release (Part 2)

A/N: Just a warning, there is a lemon scene at the end of the chapter!

* * *

><p>A few months passed, she continued to stay with Etsuo while she collected the shattered pieces of her life. The days dragged in the beginning, but soon the weeks flew by and it was suddenly August. The pain was still sharp in these autumn days but day after day it began to dull just a tad more than the day before. People had whispered and they gossiped about that night, they called her a monster, murderer, psychopath, you name it.<p>

She paid no mind.

Sorami and Takeshi visited her every week; most of her friends and teammates did actually, even Riku and Shin, although it's harder to get rid of them.

All of them stood behind her and supported her, it gave her hope.

Sadao's funeral was held some days after the event. She attended despite all the judgmental eyes that followed her the entire time. She was told that he left her his apartment and the entirety of his estate to her in his will, it was baffling. She had to decline further involvement for the time, so his apartment and bank account just came to a standstill, frozen in time.

She could not even begin to wrap her mind around it.

Maybe one day she will go back to investigate further and discover something worth all the pain, but for now it's all too much.

Her family comes and visits her often, tons of times trying to convince her to come home. No matter how many times they scrubbed her walls and floors she could still see the blood, she could still smell it as if it were fresh, splattered and running bright down the walls.

Each family member made their own plea, and each nearly undid her.

Raiden tried numerous times, offering her bribes of her favorite food and that he become her chore slave. Although she was appreciative, it did not work.

Nozomu offered affection, kind jokes, and his own room.

Saiko brought emotional support to the table, not begging to have her home, but begging for her recovery in order for her to return home.

Maiko challenged her, the challenge not ill-willed but motivating, in some ways she was glad for it.

Her father could offer nothing but overwhelming love and support, he swore to teach her how to use her new power right and to sympathize with her always.

Her mother cried, in turn, it made her cry; she tried to reason with her. Even stating that she would sell the house and move into another if it brought her home during this time.

JoJo was the hardest to turn down, by far.

He begged her to return, crying and clinging to her for dear life. He had nightmares without her, he didn't want to practice his katon or anything else. Tearfully she had to decline him and insist he practice, saying she would be with him in his dreams and fight all the monsters away, then when all the monsters were gone she would return.

But it was enough of a plea for her to agree to come back and try one night.

She could not make it through said night; nightmares terrorized her subconscious while memories haunted her conscious mind. She screamed so hard that she lost her voice for a few days, returning immediately to Etsuo's care. All her progress was gone; she relapsed with her struggling sanity.

Since that night she completely confided into Etsuo, he could handle her wild mood swings and keep her in check. He allowed her to scream, cry, laugh, flirt, fume, smile, frown, pout, anything she needed too in order to feel better. He didn't make her feel crazy.

He let her come undone and heal.

He understood her.

He loved her.

He was the antidote to the poison threating to destroy her from the inside out every waking second.

She loved him.

More than she ever thought possible, she loved him for everything he was.

And that's why she knew she had to forget Sadao. She had to in order to love Etsuo like he deserved, she would not be a half-hearted lover. Not like with Sadao.

No, he had to be forgotten.

No more regrets, no more memories, good or bad, she didn't want them anymore, she couldn't have them anymore.

No more wondering what could have been.

No more Kane Sadao, period.

Which inevitably lead her to the office doors of a man she hated passionately since that faithful night, Yamanaka Jakobe.

He was the cause of all her resurfaced memories since; he had unlocked a portion of her memory that contained anything Sadao, no matter how small. The memories would not leave her alone; every waking second Sadao haunted her guilty conscience. Jakobe had opened Pandora's Box within her mind, now he had to close it, forever.

* * *

><p>Reika stared at the dark wooden doors in front of her, two brass handles took shape towards the middle of the doors, they curled elegantly at the ends. The female's right hand hovered over them, trying to decide which to turn.<p>

Either way she was going to make it into that office, left or right handle.

Squeezing her eyes shut she took a much needed breath, steadying her nerves and finally opening the door. The sound of the door creaking open echoed in the large office, it was decorated in a homey way, quite a bit of wood and earthly colors. She closed it promptly with another creak of the hinges. There were windows to the west wall of the office, letting the morning sun shine through heavily; it brought the temperature up slightly when she stepped into the sunlight.

Once she entered the sunlight her hair ignited in a coppery shine, her dark eyes glimmered mysteriously as they too met the light. It off set her vision momentarily as a figure took form sitting behind the mahogany desk, it was still and focused on her form. She blinked and tilted her head down to catch the shadow of her bangs, the figure became clear.

First thing that hit her was the piercing look of two bright blue eyes, that seemed surprised to see her.

A snake with blue eyes.

The next thing was his scent, the same cologne from before; it was strong and alluring at the same time.

It's almost too much.

After that was the platinum blonde hair that caught the shine of the sun, it didn't look as if it belonged to a man, too clean.

A Yamanaka, clearly.

The last thing she noticed was the slight upturn that ghosted his lips, it was brief and almost missed, almost.

Cannot be trusted.

Reika stopped a few steps from his desk, she held herself straight and tall. The female's eyes were strong and determined with their goal in mind; the older male noticed this right away. He shifted in his chair, swinging a leg over the other in a relaxing manner before laying his paperwork back down upon his desktop. The blonde pursed his lips and attempted causal conversation.

"Miss Reika?"

"Mr. Interrogator." Jakobe chuckled lightly at the exchange, waving his hand at her in a light sense.

"Dear, I do have a name and you can call me by it."

"Jakobe." His chuckling died lightly hearing the strength in her voice, his eyes slated and expression amused.

"That's it precious," Reika cringed at the sound of being called precious, "What do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning?"

"Erase it."

Jakobe looked stunned at the answer, not immediately knowing what she had meant. He blinked and tried again.

"Excuse me? Erase what?"

"My memory."

"And why would I do that precious?" Reika stared at him hard; she wasn't in the mood to play cat and mouse with him.

"Because I told you too."

"I cannot do such a thing." His voice was airy and dismissive as he turned to look out the window, ignoring her blatantly. Reika growled low, slamming her hand down on the table, earning a slight jolt from the Yamanaka. His head whipped around and stared at her in disbelief.

"That's bullshit!"

After his momentary slip he recovered his mask and countered her.

"Such language from a little girl!"

Reika practically snarled at the older man, she hated him so burningly.

"You know the exact moment I stopped being a little girl, so cut the crap!"

Jakobe's eyes flashed something dangerous in that second, she couldn't tell if it was violent or lustful. Either way it made her uneasy instantly, the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"Ah that's right, you're a young woman now, aren't you?"

Reika narrowed her eyes at him, they came so very close to transition into Sharingan.

"You bastard."

"Now, now, now! You asked for me to 'cut the crap'. I did, now deal with it love."

The kunoichi glared at the older man, wishing she could burn a hole right through his prick-head. He smirked at her smugly and slid his hands over the top of his desk, standing slowly as he did so till one hand landed over hers. Reika silently gasped and went to tug it away; Jakobe was faster, wrapping his long fingers around her wrist and gripping it painfully tight.

The Yamanaka rose to his full 6' foot stature, holding her wrist down tightly, causing the rest of her body to bow forward to relieve the pressure. Reika flashed her teeth up at the man, growling low as the male stood above her in delight with a menacing smile.

"Listen up princess, I don't take orders from anyone, especially not a little girl," Jakobe whispered darkly, eyes flashing deviously at the word 'girl', "I mean, _woman_."

"Fuck you."

Jakobe's expression switched to amusement, howling with laughter before settling on a few dark chuckles and an evil smirk. Reika scowled, becoming increasingly frustrated with the man hovering above her.

"Such a fiery one, one of the reasons you've always been my favorite."

Reika faltered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The way he was smiling down at her make her wish she hadn't asked.

"Not now, but soon enough, anyways tell me about this erasing you wish me to do."

The kunoichi debated on whether to let it go or pursue, but ultimately getting back on the matter at hand she ignored the stabbing question. Her eyes looked him up and down suspiciously before setting back to his bright blue ones, they reminded her of her sensei's, except more twisted and malicious.

"Take away all my memories of Sadao."

Jakobe raised an eyebrow in curiosity, intrigued now.

"Why?"

"You're asking me why?" They glared at each other for a hard minute, before Jakobe rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Let me rephrase," The male yanked her arm over the desk in a quick motion and pulling her upward to meet his face, "Why should I?"

Reika gasped in surprise, bracing herself against the desk, her chest and stomach now parallel with the surface of the desk. Her free arm balanced her upper body so she was propped over the wood while her heels struggled to make contact with the ground. The female eyes suddenly flashed red, bleeding from black to her Sharingan.

The Yamanaka loosened his grip, intimidated by the glare of her Sharingan but still holding ground. Reika was actually a little impressed, not many people would still hold their ground once she activated her Sharingan. He was just a tough as he presented himself to be, dually noted.

"Because, you owe me as much."

He stared at her in thought, considering her statement thoroughly, his free hand drumming against the desk. Her gaze was strong but he could see the pain and misery behind her mask, it must be that bad.

"One condition."

The kunoichi glared at him roughly.

"Name it."

"You become one of my personal ANBU guards."

Reika looked puzzled, leaning back against his grip.

"But I thought only the Hokage gets personal guards. What makes you so important?" This seemed to strike a nerve in the Yamanaka, his face dropped to a dark grimace and he yanked her back hard, this time toppling her over the desk, papers flew off in all directions.

"Do not question my importance in the village." The male growled low as he gripped her wrist with bruising force.

"Then take your hands off me." She countered just as threateningly.

"Hand."

"You're an ass." Jakobe broke out another smirk, lightening his mood.

"Indeed I am," His voice gentler, humorous, "Do we have a deal?"

The Uchiha whipped her hand away from his grip, gracefully lunging back to her feet and holding a defensive position. She looked at the man hard, decided if it was worth the trouble. What he was asking wasn't terribly burdening, she had to work as and ANBU anyways, it wouldn't be that annoying. She hoped at least. It had to be worth the price of living normally again, even if she hated the man.

After a few minutes of silent deliberation she came to her decision.

"Deal."

"Very well, then I need to inform you of what happens after we do this."

What happens?

"Alright, shoot."

Jakobe looked her up and down once then sighed and fell back into his chair; he spun around and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. Then whipped back around and began to scribble something on the blank page, when he handed it to her it was a list. The list consisted of random things, the word 'water' was at the top and underlined heavily. Her brows knitted together in thought as she tried to depict the list before Jakobe could explain.

"Not many people can take memories away completely. It's more of an illusion on the brain, like your genjutsu," He paused and stared her straight in the eye, she had forgotten her Sharingan was still active, quickly she deactivated it and nodded to him to continue, "That said, I cannot erase your memories. You have far too many. I can blur them to the point of being non-understandable. They will be like dreams, you don't fully remember anything really, only a strong sense of knowing someone or something. If we do regular sessions I might be able to completely wipe them from your mind."

"So you're saying they will still be there, I just won't identify with them anymore."

"Essentially, usually if it were only a few select memories this would be no problem to erase. But you want to erase an entire existence of a person from your mind, it's not easily done. It's never been done actually."

Reika felt her heart seize with fear in her chest, she needed this to work.

"Whatever you can offer, I will take."

Jakobe's gaze was heavy on the female, noting all her features and expressions. This was just too perfect.

"Very well, I will begin immediately today with the bulk of your memories then pick up in a week to finish the sweep. After we will determine how often you need to see me."

"But, how will I remember to see you after today? I won't know why I am coming here."

"Leave it to me precious, you will have a strong feeling of knowing the reason left in your subconscious so you don't completely forget." Jakobe tucked a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear and took a breath.

"…But—"

"Just trust me, I know it's hard to do but you have no choice." Reika's expression was a bit twisted; it was like he read her mind.

"I…will trust you." She was hesitant to answer him as it was nearly too painful to say.

"Excellent, now let me explain this list. After our session today you will still have your memories until you fall asleep, you will awaken soon after, and they will rush to the fore front of your mind and cycle through until they are all gone. Your subconscious will rid itself of all the details. It will be one of the worst experiences in your life, but once it's over, they are gone. The body can get physically sick from the stress, drink lots of water, I'm serious. Nothing too rich to eat, eat lightly today. Vegetables are ideal. You must destroy anything that reminds you of Sadao or else the memories could resurface and become clearer. It would undo all I've done and I would be very displeased," Jakobe dropped his pen looking at her seriously, "Do you understand?"

The Uchiha scanned the list, replaying his words over and over again.

Do I understand?

Do I know after this my memories of Sadao are gone forever?

"Yes."

The Yamanaka smiled mischievously, standing up from behind his desk. He rounded the corner and offered his hand to her.

"Marvelous, then follow me this way darling."

The kunoichi ignored it and looked towards the door, motioning him to walk and she would follow. Jakobe frowned briefly at the rejection but brushed it off and escorted her to the next room, a black futon was set up by the wall, she was led to it.

Her mind started to wander and worry about seeing all the memories again, she didn't want it to sway her final decision.

"When you start, will I see every memory again..? Like before?" Reika's voice was small and distressed all of a sudden; Jakobe noticed instantaneously, he strangely felt a strong need to reassure her.

"Last time I surprised you and entered your mind without warning, this time you will know and you can shut the memories out," Reika sat on the futon, swinging her legs up and laying back, "And if you still are nervous about seeing them, I can render you unconscious during it."

Do I want to risk seeing them again?

Would it change my mind?

…It can't.

I have to go through with this.

"…Knock me out."

He gaze was hard and never wavered.

"…As you wish."

Jakobe pulled up a rolling chair to the futon, he got comfortable and began going through the motions of this procedure. Using his right hand he brought it to her forehead, pulling back her bangs and revealing her bare skin. With a towel he placed it over the rest of her head, leaving only her forehead visible. This time he reached over her forehead and did a series of hand signs, she quickly caught his wrist before he started.

"Don't be looking through any other memories, you've already seen enough."

The male smirked and nodded at her in a careless fashion.

"Yeah, yeah. You're no fun, I got it," Reika glared at the man, trying to hide her anxiety, "Don't worry, it will be over quick. I promise."

Sucking in a deep breath she closed her eyes and relaxed. The male's fingers pressed against her forehead firmly. Her head was swimming with rushing thoughts, Etsuo came to her mind. She didn't tell him about this, she wasn't going too. She just hoped he would understand. His smile graced her mind, her spirits lifted and she could calm herself.

He needs to be gone,

Soon everything got fuzzy.

And out of my memories,

The sound of different voice's calling her 'precious' echoed in her mind, flooding in and out before darkness swallowed her up.

Forever…

* * *

><p>"You know, it's really stupid of you to trust him, don't you?"<p>

"…I know that."

"Do you? And here I was under the impression that you are currently lying unconscious on a table in front of him, letting him into the deepest parts of your mind, at will."

"It's a futon and I'm not letting him do anything, he is erasing memories, not probing them."

"I highly doubt that."

"I'm trying not to agree with you."

He laughed; she felt relief all of a sudden.

"It's hard to argue with me, especially when you're so very wrong." She frowned.

"And how am I wrong?"

"You are letting an untrustworthy person into your head to erase memories. I don't see anything right about that."

"You and I always had our differences."

"Did we? Or is that what you're assuming because you can no longer remember?"

She froze, trying to remember, actually trying to remember any of this conversation beforehand.

How did she get here?

Where is here?

What's going on?

"I'm right again."

She looked up at him, her brows knit together in confusion.

"I suppose you are…"

"Don't sound so sad, soon it will all be over."

"What will be over?"

He smiled warmly, sadness hinted in his understanding eyes. He knelt before her, now eye level with her. She hadn't realized she was sitting. He reached out and gently caressed her cheek with his knuckles, the touch lingered as he took a deep breath.

"All the pain, all the disappointments," His thumb brushed over her full lips, he marveled in the softness of her skin and shivered, "The regrets, the bitterness, the betrayal."

She blinked, entranced by his gentle touch and intense gaze.

"Everything I've ever done to you, everything I ever was to you. It will all be gone and over with."

"But…why?"

He stifled a cruel laugh, his voice cracked and he choked out a sob.

He reached for her, pressing her forehead to his and cupping her cheek in distress. Her eyes widened, filling with tears.

"Because—," He choked on another sob, tears running down his tensed face, "Because you didn't deserve to know that cruel man."

Tears poured down her cheeks, her heart was aching all of a sudden.

"And, because," His glassy pink eyes locked with hers, his mint-green locks fell over his eyes and almost robbed her of this moment, "I've always loved you."

His image so familiar to her, she could finally really see him. She desperately searched for his name in her mind, what was his name?

Why does this hurt her so badly? Who was he to her?

What is his name?!

Please! I need to know!

A blinding light erupted before her, forcing her to shield her eyes. The man laughed softly, ruefully as he reached for her face again and kissed her. The kiss was soft and chaste, like it held a deeper meaning. But it was quick; she hadn't even had time to close her eyes. When her eyes finally shut and reopened he was gone, leaving her feeling strangely empty inside. Only the lingering feeling of his hand on her cheek and his lips brushing against hers were left.

'_Reika, darling'_

She looked around trying to find the source of the voice calling to her.

'_Reikaaa'_

"Where are you?!" Her voice failed to echo.

'_Wake up.'_

"What?"

'_Precious, you need to wake up.'_

"No, no, no…"

* * *

><p>"Reika, wake up. Please dear."<p>

Reika sprang to life, her eyes flew open and she sat up in alert. She looked around the room in confusion, taking in reality and separating it from her dream. Then her eyes landed on Jakobe.

Jakobe towered over her; he had changed his clothes into simple purple tunic and matching purple trousers. His hair was down around his shoulders while his bangs were pulled back away from his face with a dark headband. His face was edged with lines; he looked much older in this light, like he had aged as she slept. He looked exhausted, dark circles under his no longer bright blue eyes.

Reika scanned the room for a clock or window, anything that would indicate the time of day.

Jakobe beat her to it.

"It's seven o'clock." His voice was rough, he seemed to be ran ragged.

"Seven in the evening?!" Reika gasped in a low voice. She had arrived around eleven this morning; she was here for eight hours?! She told Etsuo she was going to train! He was probably going crazy looking for her!

"The same," He turned away from her, walking sullenly towards the door and opening it, he seemed to be troubled, "It took more time than I originally thought."

"I was unconscious that long?"

"Yes."

Reika wiped at the corners of her eyes, they were wet with previously leaked tears, and her head was now starting to throb. Jakobe tilted his head back, looking at her absently.

"I actually had been trying to wake you for a couple hours now, I was fearful that you'd never awaken."

The female looked up in shocked at the male, they locked eyes.

"Has that ever happened before?"

"Not that long." He whispered, he looked away from her and produced a water bottle from is hidden pouch, tossing it toward her.

The kunoichi caught it instantly, despite her impaired abilities at the current time. Jakobe offered a small smirk in amusement seeing her catch the bottle.

"Drink it, all of it. Drink four more bottles before bed," The Yamanaka hesitated in the doorway, "One of my assistants will escort you back home, she has already been given an excuse for your absence to your beloved."

Reika's eyes flashed dangerous back at him; He chuckled briefly.

"That's right. I know you're trying to keep this a secret from your lover. We will discuss what is further owed for my discretion at a later date."

The woman scowled at him before he gave her a quick wink and left her alone in the empty room with her thoughts.

It was just a dream.

But soon, it won't be.

The female frowned slightly, rubbing her temples to relieve some of the tension building around her forehead. The headache she was feeling was massive, she couldn't even focus enough to stand. She swung her legs off the side of the futon, the heels of her shoes made contact with the hard floor. She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes closed.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." The female groaned, and then paused all motions in order to push the pain away.

She took a few deep breaths to clear her clouded mind, and then got to her feet, she wobbled but kept balance. For the moment she felt victorious.

Walking to the door was the hard part, it posed the most challenging.

With careful steps she had nearly made it to the doorway before black spots filled her vision and she lost control of her body. Her body fell forward through the doorway to the hall, moments before she made contact with the marble floor she was stopped mid-air by a large hand pressed firmly against her stomach.

Blinking at the spots she attempted to look up at her savior, their large hand steadied her body and pulled her back to stand on the flats of her feet. It had to belong to a male, just by the size and strength of the appendix. Her head fell back against the chest of the person pressed behind her; she peered up with weak eyes.

The body behind her felt warm and strong, it _was _a man's.

She could make out the strength in his jawline before he looked down at her.

"You over did it." The voice was deep and disapproving, she feared that it edged anger.

"..What?" She whispered weakly, his face twisted in pain at her response.

"Uchiha Reika, you can really be an idiot!" He growled at her, suddenly she recognized the voice.

"Etsuo?"

"Who did you think it would be?" Etsuo was angry at her, mostly, she guessed, because he was worried.

"I—what are you doing here?" Reika was glad to see Etsuo but puzzled to why he was there in the first place; she feared that she had been found out.

"I'm here because Jakobe-san's assistant told me that Jakobe had found you passed out by the training fields and brought you back here. She offered to bring you home but I insisted I come and get you," He pressed his other hand on her hip and turned her to face him, "What were you thinking?! That's not healthy!"

Reika blinked slowly, so that was the lie he told Etsuo, seemed plausible.

"…I'm sorry." She whispered absently, she wasn't focused on the conversation, just the look of Etsuo's face. She studied every feature of his face, the shape of his eyes, the way his eyebrows moved together to display emotion, she was too distracted by his appearance.

"You'd better be sorry! You had me worried!" Reika's upper lip quirked up into a slight smirk, her fire was starting to return in his presence.

"Since when, are you my mother?" Etsuo's eye twitched.

"Watch it."

"Just take me home mommy." Etsuo's eye twitched again, he frowned at her with wild eyes.

"Just you wait." He growled low, surprising her by swiping her feet from the ground and picking her up bridal style.

Reika fastened her arms around Etsuo's neck, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, he smelled wonderful. She felt his tension begin to fade at her touch, his arms held her snuggly to his body, making her feel safe and relaxed. He walked her down the hall to the front office, her eyes caught random glances as he stride forward, homebound.

She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat in his chest as he walked in a steady rhythm. She breathed evenly against his skin; a few times she felt his shiver run through his entire body. The female's finger tips drumming against the base of his spine, her thoughts were racing, nothing could seem to calm them.

Anything involving Sadao would be wiped from her memories, things like these.

Part of her wanted to blurt out the truth.

The other part wanted to never speak a word of it again.

Divided, that's how she always felt.

Ebony eyes ran up the length of the male's neck, then over his jaw and then on to the scarlet irises of the man. They glanced down to catch her, they seemed to soften. Reika felt her face color as she looked away quickly, casting her gaze towards her lap. Etsuo stopped walking, shifting her in his arms and setting her down.

She stood a bit shaky and puzzled.

Then the male crouched down in front of her, she stared at him.

"What are we doing?"

"You are going to get on my back."

"…why?"

"Because."

Reika frowned, remaining still as she looked at him with skeptic eyes.

"Not good enough answer."

The male sighed heavily and stood fully again, he shook his head from side to side.

"Suit yourself, I gave you a choice."

"Gave me a choi—," Before she could finish the male swung her over his shoulder, her behind sticking up over his shoulder as her head dangled down his lower back. She cried out in shock, and then tried to pull herself up.

"Etsuo!"

"I gave you a choice, now live with it," His voice was smug. He began walking down the road, a large grin apparent on his face as he swatted at her behind as she struggled, "Nope, none of that."

"Oh I see, exacting your little revenge?" Reika growled, her hands pressed against his lower back to keep her pushed away from his back as she hung there.

"Baby, nothing about me is little."

"Get over yourself."

"Fine I will, as soon as you do."

"Oh please."

"Whoa now, no need to beg me."

"Like I would ever beg you!"

"I'm sorry all I heard was 'Oh Etsuo please, take me home and do naughty things to me! I'm begging you pleaaaaase!'" Etsuo heightened his voice to mock Reika's, although she didn't much appreciate this.

Reika formed a tight fist and swung with dead aim at his behind.

"OUCH! Did you just punch me in the ass!?"

"Damn right, I did!"

"That really hurt!"

"Shush, or I'll pants you." Reika's hands fastened around the material of the male's trousers.

"Fine, but If I have a bruise, I'm returning the favor." He grumbled childishly.

"Oh I'm so scared."

"Scared of what?" A new voice entered the mix, causing Etsuo to stop walking and Reika to lose her grip on Etsuo's pants and swing right into his back, hitting her square in the nose.

"Oh, hey Takeshi! What's going on man?" Etsuo smiled broadly at his best friend; meanwhile Reika groaned and clapped her hands over her hurt nose, swearing quietly to herself.

The shorter male stood comfortably in front of Etsuo, his glasses catching the glare of the outside lights, he smiled kindly back at his friend. He ran a hand through his curly blonde locks in a lazy manner, glancing at the body thrown over his best friend's shoulder.

"Just taking a walk, uh, you as well?" He answered, his hesitation directed towards the body over his shoulder. Etsuo smirked as he tilted his head towards her behind on his shoulder.

"Yes, although I have this leech stuck to my shoulder, she is pretty heavy." Etsuo poked her thigh causing her to stir behind him.

"Shut up Etsuo!"

Takeshi cracked a smile again at Etsuo, both trying not to laugh at the female.

"Here you want her?" Takeshi blinked, but before he had time to offer a reply, Etsuo had swung her off his shoulder and tossed her over to him like some sort of rag doll.

The blonde jumped to action, catching Reika securely in his arms, she threw her arms around him in shock.

"Etsuo, you jerk! That was mean!" She snarled at Etsuo.

Takeshi sighed, shifting Reika in his arms and cradling her protectively against his chest.

"I agree, uncalled for." Reika nodded in agreement as she tucked her face against her sensei's collarbone, making sure to be obvious about it, Takeshi tensed slightly. Etsuo took notice instantly with a quick frown.

"Oh hush, I wouldn't have done it if I knew Takeshi wouldn't have caught you."

"Gee, thanks." Reika grumbled sarcastically in response. Takeshi smiled timidly at the exchange, it actually was comforting to see them interacting as such, it was normal. The Uchiha tightened her grip around his neck a bit, hugging her body to his, he swallowed hard. He knew she was doing this on purpose to irate Etsuo, so far it seemed to be working.

"Now, now no need to be angry." Takeshi attempted to be the mediator, as usual.

"No need? Guess where Reika was all day?" Reika whipped her head around to glare at Etsuo quickly. Takeshi's interest was certainly peaked, especially at Etsuo's tone.

"Where were you Reika-chan?" She squirmed under his glassy gaze.

"It's not a big—"

"Not a big deal?! She went out to train at eleven this morning. Yamanaka Jakobe found her passed out on the training fields for kami knows how long! This is the first time I've seen her since she left!"

"What..?!"

Takeshi blinked in alarm, casting a worried look down at the kunoichi in his arms; she shifted to bury her face in his chest again. The blonde frowned down at her. The name, Yamanaka Jakobe registered with him and stood out within his mind, his involvement was dually noted.

"I know you're frowning at me, please don't. I didn't mean too."

"How? You won't even look up at me?"

"Because I just know! Okay?"

Takeshi sighed, rolling his eyes at her childish responses. Etsuo tried to suppress an amused smile, pressing her fingers over her lips to shield the view of his mouth.

"No, not okay Reika. How many times have I told you not to overdo it? Especially, when training alone!"

Reika poked her head out, avoiding her sensei's disapproving look, and glanced over at Etsuo, who was smiling smugly at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, mouthing 'this is all your fault' towards him. He simply chuckled lightly and winked at her, she frowned.

"I know, I know. I was careless, reckless, and stupid. I got it Takeshi-sensei, sorry."

"Good."

Takeshi tilted his head forward, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on the top of her head. All Reika's irritation dissipated, she blinked and looked up at her sensei, smiling softly. He set her on her feet, keeping his arm wrapped around his waist comfortably. Etsuo sighed in defeat, how severely disappointing, he expected much more from their interaction.

Reika suddenly was struck by a thought; she patted herself down quickly and looked around as she backed away from Takeshi. Her water bottle was missing and she needed to start drinking.

"What's the matter?" Etsuo was the first to notice her frantic searching.

"My water bottle…" She glanced at Etsuo's pockets.

"Water bottle?" He tilted his head, "Oooh. You dropped it on the floor."

"You didn't pick it up?"

Etsuo scratched his goatee in boredom, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, I was more concerned with your collapsing body and all. Besides we have tons at home, no worries."

The Uchiha looked him over, closing her eyes with sudden fatigue.

"Can we get some water now?" She breathed quietly, clasping a hand over her eyes. Etsuo and Takeshi were now fully aware of her mood change, they rushed to her sides.

"Yeah sure, let's go in here. You feel light-headed?" Etsuo was the first to speak, Reika nodded weakly.

They took her arms and helped escort her inside the small restaurant, bringing her up to the bar and setting her upon a bar stool. Both took a side to either side, keeping a hand on her back to keep her from falling backwards off the stool. Etsuo quickly got the attention of the female bartender, not like it was ever hard for him to begin with. The curvy, brunette bartender set the water in front of Etsuo in mere seconds, flashing a flirtatious smile. The Sarutobi hadn't even noticed the bartender or her flirtatious attitude, he took the water and slid it over the Reika, who took it graciously and drank it down.

"Better?"

Both Takeshi and Etsuo felt anxious, they have always felt protective of the female but that increased tenfold after the incident.

"Yeah, I want a lot of water." Etsuo nodded in understanding, summoning the more than willing bartender again and ordered more water.

"Whatever you want baby." He whispered in her ear supportively, rubbing her back soothingly. Etsuo could never stay mad at Reika, especially when she was feeling unwell; all that anger would just evaporate.

"Thank you." Her voice was tired, she leaned into Etsuo as she sipped her water, Takeshi sat overlooking them both in a protective matter. He wasn't going to let anyone bother his best friend and precious student.

The flirtatious brunette bartender seemed to be oblivious to Etsuo's certain entanglement with Reika, apparently he was still in her sights. Popping back up she leaned into the bar and smiled brightly at Etsuo, who in return, nodded in acknowledgment and nothing more.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Her voice dripped with sweetness, it was almost sickening.

"No, we're fine. Thanks." Etsuo replied in a clipped tone, not even offering her a glance. The bartender wasn't fazed by the brush off, she tried again.

"Are you sure? It's on the house." She fluttered her eyelashes heavily at the male. Takeshi raised an eyebrow at the scene, ready to step in.

Reika may have been feeling a bit weak but that didn't keep her from hearing and seeing every provocative move from the bartender, watching her try to flirt with her uninterested-boyfriend was starting to ruffle her feathers.

"That's kind, but no thanks _sweetheart_." Reika answered for Etsuo, her tone just as sweet and strong.

The bartender blinked in confusion, she hadn't seen Reika sitting there. The Uchiha batted her full lashes back at the woman, smiling softly and showcasing her beauty. Etsuo blinked, enchanted by Reika as usual. The bartender didn't know how to reply; she nodded and retreated back to wiping glasses off.

The Uchiha smirked to herself, feeling victorious as she leaned back against Etsuo once again.

"Me-OW." Takeshi smirked at her; she flushed slightly and bit back a grin.

"Whatever Takeshi-sensei." He grinned at her, igniting Etsuo's grin as well.

"Your jealousy is cute." Etsuo purred in amusement, placing his lips near her ear. She shivered and recoiled slightly, rolling her eyes at the Saurtobi.

"Shut up. At least I didn't punch her out, like you do when you're jealous."

"When a man flirts with you so brazenly it's disrespectful, they deserve to be knocked out cold."

"You've punched Riku and Shin quite a few times before and they are perfect gentlemen!"

"That's because I don't_ like_ Riku and Shin."

Reika smirked.

"You don't _like_ possible competition."

Etsuo narrowed his eyes at her, frowning dangerously.

"Competition?" He grounded the word out, Reika's heart sped up.

"They are sweet..."

"They are morons."

"They mean well Etsuo."

"Ulterior motives." Reika had to laugh at his quick answer as he continued to frown at her.

"That's nonsense!"

"Is it?" His response was clipped, he moved fast to tower over her, his face inches above her own, "You're saying that given the opportunity, they wouldn't take advantage?"

"I-I don't think so—"

"You don't think that if they were inches from your full lips, they wouldn't claim them in an instant?"

His breath was hot against her face; she felt her cheeks color as a familiar ache grew deep within her belly. The male leaned down, centimeters from her lips, his eyes deep with something exciting. Reika's breath caught in her throat, she blinked slowly with half-lidded eyes.

"..N-no."

Just as his lips went to claim hers, they were gone. Etsuo stood and backed away with a smirk plastered across his smug face.

"Oh? Well then, I'm wrong. Never mind then."

Reika blinked in disbelief as he left her with puckered lips, her heart hammered painfully in her chest, he tricked her.

Takeshi cleared his throat uncomfortably, glad for the tense moment to be over. The Uchiha narrowed her ebony eyes at the Sarutobi, displeased with being played. She stood, turned, and walked briskly out of the restaurant without a single word.

Etsuo and Takeshi watched her leave with puzzled expressions; Etsuo feared he just made a critical error with that last trick. He looked to Takeshi who waved a finger at him in a 'for shame' manner; he stared at him irritated for a moment before walking off after Reika.

When he reached the street she was nowhere to be seen, slight fear spiked within him. He looked around at all the buildings, wondering if she went inside one to cool down.

Just then a cool hand pressed into his toned stomach, he glanced down as the hand snaked under his shirt and up his abs. Etsuo nearly jumped out of his skin at the touch. He then felt a large, soft chest pressed against his back, their front pressed into his behind. He bowed his head with a sly smile as the presence snaked it's other arm up his collar bone and wrapped their elegant fingers around his throat loosely. He could hear a devious giggle behind him.

"_Gotcha_!" Reika announced happily.

She proceeded to back them up into a dark alleyway and rotated them so he was pushed up against the stone wall. The female retracted her hand from under his shirt and instead placed it against the male's round behind, pushing him into the wall securely. Her other hand gripped his neck, pulling his head back gently, bringing herself to her tip toes; she pressed tender kisses against the side of his neck. Etsuo grunted briefly, enjoying their dark interaction.

"Do you like that?" Her voice was heavy in his ear, Etsuo sighed in content.

"Yes."

Reika smirked, grasping his hips then thrusting hers into his behind, making him bounce off the wall and earning a hiss from the male. She laughed softly into his shirt and bumped him again.

"..Are you dry humping me?" His tone was highly amused; she couldn't help but giggle again.

"Maybe, why? You into it?" She bumped him harder. He suppressed a laugh.

"Oh yeah, but it usually works better if we switched positions." He purred playfully.

"I'm sure." Reika teased, releasing her grip on his neck and letting her hand travel down slowly over his chest. She dipped it under his shirt again and traced up his chest, slowing at his pectorals.

"Hmm, I'm wonder."

"..Wonder what?"

The woman didn't reply as she brushed her finger tips over one of the male's nipples, his body shivered against her almost instantly. Reika grinned at the discovery, brushing over it again.

"Etsuo, do you like that? Haha!" She giggled relentlessly, running over his nipple with her fingertips. The male shifted under her grasp uncomfortably, he flushed in embarrassment.

"Stop Reika." He screwed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on not reacting.

"Oh my kami, you do! This is priceless!" The female couldn't help herself, she laughed harder against his back. Etsuo grounded his jaw together in restraint, reaching up and grabbing her wrist, turning them so now she was pinned to the wall. She giggled continuously, not even startled by the switch.

"Reika." His voice was firm, he was telling her to stop.

"I'm sorry Etsuo, I just never thought-! It's cute!" The female gasped out between giggles as he frowned at her.

The Uchiha doubled over, pressing her head into his stomach as she laughed, the male sighed in annoyance, placing his hands on her head to steady her.

"It's not that funny." He grumbled at the female.

"I know! I'm sorry!" Reika looked up, ceasing her giggling and reached up to take his face in her hands.

She rose to her tip toes and pressed her full lips against his, at first he resisted in irritation but it soon faded and he kissed her back passionately. She matched his passion, tilting her head to allow him better access to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her as he did the same.

When they finally broke away, after it seemed a million kisses, Reika suggested she go home, but insisted that Etsuo stay with Takeshi and chat.

It took a few minutes of convincing to get him to agree, but she knew he would fall to her charm.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later hunny."<p>

Etsuo gave her a dazzling smile before pecking her and entering the restaurant again.

"You too babe. Be careful."

"Always." Reika winked at the male.

The Sarutobi disappeared into the restaurant with a plastered on smile and she was on her way.

Etsuo's apartment was in sight, he didn't live that far at all from the small restaurant, maybe that's why Etsuo and Takeshi always met there. Not for that stupid brunette bimbo, the convenience. Or at least, it better be.

_Reika, you jealous thing you. What did you just get done doing? _

The corner of her mouth pulled upward as she recalled the events that just took place between her and Etsuo.

_Yeah, that's right. It's definitely convenience. _

Turning on her heel gracefully she headed the direction of the apartments with a steady pace. Her crimson braid dancing behind her in the gentle wind, it caused goose bumps upon her skin. This night reminded her of another, one with a very dark ending. Reika paused and whipped her head around to scan to surrounding buildings, paranoid of an evil shadow lingering. Finding nothing, she shook the horrible feeling away and hurried toward the apartment complex's front doors.

With firm hands around the handle of the door, she pulled it open in haste and entered the lobby. It was empty of the usual inhabitants, not even the kind old doorman that sat on a stool and listened to the radio. It struck her as peculiar.

She wasted no more time in the lobby, taking the stairs up to the top floor in a manner of minutes. Exiting the stair well she travelled down the large hallway to the last door, Etsuo's door. She reached her hand into her pocket, shuffling through the material to produce a key.

Distracted by this task, she bent forward to gain more room in the pocket of material, grasping it finally. As she pulled her hand up out of her pocket, the door creaked loudly and opened a few inches. Reika felt her heart leap into her throat, fear grabbed hold of her. Slowly she stood straight, staring into the darkness of those few inches. The female had seen many horror movies and they all began like this. She wasn't sure how to proceed.

"…Hello?" Her voice barely carried, it was but a whisper.

Reaching a hand out she cautiously pushed the door the rest of the way open, the sound of creaking hinges never seemed so loud to her in her entire life. Taking a moment to stare into the darkness, her mind finally went silent. The only sound that registered was her heart beat.

Reika took a deep breath to settle her nerves and reached into the apartment to flip on the lights. At the same time a chair slid against the hardwood, alerting her to the island in the center of the kitchen. Her eyes searched for the misplaced chair, she ventured in a few more steps to peer around the corner of the island.

What her eyes were met with was the thing of her nightmares.

Sadao lay on the kitchen floor, blood covering nearly every inch of his body. The blood was splattered everywhere, it rolled down the cabinets and pooled around Sadao's still form. Reika could not believe her eyes.

A scream erupted from within the apartment, she threw herself backwards in sheer horror, cupping her hands over her mouth and tripping over an end table. She fell to her back where she quickly sat up and curled her legs in towards her body, squeezing them up tightly against her chest. Her hands trembled violently as they gripped her mouth that gaped in terror.

Reika's eyes remained wide and shocked, another scream echoed loudly through the apartment, like it was right on top of her. It was only then that Reika realized the scream was her own.

The form of Sadao sputtered, ejecting blood up out of his mouth. Reika watched with watering eyes, she couldn't watch this again. She shifted on the floor, just then feeling a sharp jab on her hip, she felt the area with her palm. When her hand returned to her sight it was covered in blood, her pants were stained as well. The kunoichi turned her sights to the kitchen once again, Sadao was gone and all the blood had vanished.

She blinked in confusion.

"Where…did he go?"

"I'm right here."

Her heart stopped.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't blink.

She only turned her head slowly to the source of noise, and there he stood, looking healthier than ever. He knelt in front of her, tilting his head to the side with a comforting smile.

"…Sadao?" Her voice was almost too faint.

"Yes, Reika?" He replied in a soft tone, reaching for her face.

"But you—Aren't you dead? You were covered in blood—"; the touch of his hand to her cheek ceased her words mid speech.

"Why would I be dead?" His hand gently caressed her cheek, slowly travelling down to her jawline.

"…Because I-I killed…yo—" The males hand slid down around the base of her throat, he squeezed it tightly suddenly, choking her.

"_YOU KILLED ME_." His fingers dug into her skin, choking the life from her. Reika gasped and struggled against his grasp. Her hands tried to claw his off desperately.

He knocked her to her back, climbing on top of her and squeezing her neck harder. Reika kicked and struggled as much as she could under his power, trying to suck in oxygen to breath as Sadao closed her airway.

Focusing her blurry vision, she gazed upon Sadao, studying his face. His face was calm, not a single crease across his handsome features. This was not Sadao.

The realization allowed for Sadao to disappear before her eyes, ceasing the grip on her throat. She rolled to her side, coughing violently and sucking in air. The female coughed and convulsed for the next ten minutes as she lay upon the wood floor.

When her coughing finally came to a halt she lay still upon the floor, listening to the blood rushing throughout her body. A dull ache brought her attention back to her hip; she had cut herself against the end table as she fell. Her chakra flooded to her hand as she placed it on the wound, sealing the flesh back together again.

_Was that real?_

Her eyes stared holes into the ceiling as she touched her neck absently, the grip haunted her.

_Maybe this is the erasing process..? _

_I'm hallucinating; he couldn't really hurt me…_

"Keep telling yourself that."

The female's eyes settled on Sadao's figure lying next to her, he seemed to be at peace.

"How could you hear my thoughts?"

"Because, I am your thoughts." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Will you ever leave me alone?"

"Probably not."

Reika frowned, staring into his pink eyes as he gazed back impassively.

"Well, I need you to for me. Forever. Promise me, please."

"Forever is a long time." She extended her arm to him, fingertips ghosting across his lips.

"…I know." His gazed was hard on her for a long moment, and then he cast his eyes downward.

"…I promise."

* * *

><p>Sleep had found her much faster than she had anticipated; maybe it was the fact that she was nearly choked to death. Regardless, she found sleep and she wasn't letting it go. Although, her dreams were vivid and intense, she seemed to find no peace. He laced every new dream sequence, different situation but he was always there, taking advantage of his last few hours of existence within her mind. He spoke to her, comforted her, hit her, hated her, and loved her. So many different versions of the same person were beginning to confuse her to how he actually was.<p>

The hours flew by and she continued her sleep, uninterrupted. That is until around midnight, her eyes just opened. Her dreams were stopped abruptly and she was thrown back into reality. Blinking, she took in the darkness of the room, listening to the sounds of the clock ticking in the bathroom and the air conditioning turning on. She could also hear Etsuo's heavy breathing in the other room as he rolled upon the couch in his sleep.

This was the worst thing possible.

Now that she was awake, she would think and think and think until she was drove to madness.

And she was right, for the next thirty minutes her mind wandered the far corners of her mind and back, digging up anything and everything that ever occurred in her life. She thought of childhood memories, fighting tactics, recipes, her friends, all the people that did her wrong. Her mind came to a good place for once; she was currently landed in thoughts of Etsuo and plans for their future. Reika imagined marriage, her wedding dress and the wedding itself. It raised excitement within her chest.

_Etsuo in a tux, waiting for me down the alter, that's a dream come true._

_Then the wedding night and honeymoon! Oh my goodness._

She thought excitedly, and then an unwelcome memory resurfaced. It was the first time Sadao told her he loved her, she suddenly felt sick.

"He's gone…" It sounded weird to hear her voice in the silence, even weirder to hear that Sadao was gone. The memory of his lifeless body reappeared, she thought of all the blood gushing from his chest and his mouth.

Then she thought of how many times he had kissed her with his mouth or pressed his chest against hers when they made love, she thought of how many times he looked lovingly into her eyes.

The last thing she saw in his eyes was regret then they were empty, she imagined the sound of the blade piercing his chest and how she recalled the sound of blood rushing into his lungs. She could hear him hacking and gurgling in panic as the blood flooded his lungs and escaped his body, she threw her hands over her ears to flush out the sounds.

They got louder and louder.

Reika shot up, rolling off the bed and hitting the floor with a thump. She got to her feet again and ran towards his bathroom door; she fell through it hard and tumbled towards the toilet.

Quickly she got to her knees and heaved her body forward, vomiting violently into the toilet, her body convulsed and she vomited once again. She continued to lurch forward and heave up all the contents in her stomach; she gripped the toilet seat tightly and let out a strangled cry.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." She moaned in despair, "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry."

The red-haired kunoichi wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt, losing her balance and falling down next to the toilet. The cold tile felt nice against her flushed face, her body continued to be racked with shakes, she groaned again.

"Why did you do this to me? Why?! Why must I always suffer?!" Reika sobbed out, burying her face into her trembling hands. "Am I not allowed to be happy?! Even dead you are making me suffer…"

"And the utmost worst thing—!" Reika paused, clenching her teeth together, "The worst thing is I can't hate you. Hating you would be so much easier, but you don't want it to be easy for me. You want me to suffer."

"Are you happy?! DID YOU GET WHAT YOU WANTED?!" Reika sat up, screaming to the celling, she hiccupped and sobbed harder. "B-Because-! I know I didn't…"

The broken kunoichi rolled to her other side and crawled to the door; she closed it and clicked the lock shut. She really didn't want to be discovered this way, not like this. Not even a minute after she locked the door, she heard a knock and an alarmed Etsuo on the other side.

"Reika!? I heard you screaming! Are you okay?!" He tried to turn the handle, he kept jiggling it furiously.

"NO!" Reika screamed back laying back against the vanity drawers; she was in lemans terms, a hot mess, "Why would I be okay!? I KILLED SADAO! I PLUNGED MY BLADE RIGHT THROUGH HIS FUCKING CHEST!"

Etsuo flinched at her brutality, she was losing herself in there, and his own anxiety was sky rocketing.

"Please open the door Reika! You shouldn't do this alone!" Etsuo pleaded, trying to pick the lock open on the door. He was getting frustrated with the whole situation; he wanted to help so badly.

"I'm better off alone, besides I might kill you too if you come in here." She hated herself right now, she couldn't control her behavior, "I don't want to see your blood spouting from your mouth-!" She couldn't finish without throwing herself over the toilet again and vomiting.

Etsuo had heard enough, with a swift and controlled kick he broke the door open, and swinging open it narrowly missed Reika.

She vomited again, trying to shield herself from his sight, he growled in annoyance. Before she could push him away, he was on his knees behind her with his hands on her forehead, keeping the loose strands of hair from getting in front of her face.

"Stop fighting me, please!" He urged in her ear, wrapping his arms around her, he felt her body tremble in response.

"He's gone! He isn't coming back! You did what you had to do. Don't kill yourself with the guilt; he came after you with a killing intent. You protected yourself! Please stop blaming yourself."

Reika panted hard into the bowl, shivering uncontrollably. She looked at herself in the distilled waters reflection, he was right.

She was going to kill herself out of guilt.

He was gone, it was over.

He choose his fate when he stepped into her room, nothing could have stopped this outcome. She needed to be happy, Sadao made her sad enough. If she had a chance at happiness, she needed to take it before it was ripped away from her. The kunoichi swallowed hard, resting her head on the side of the toilet seat, she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm here, Reika. I'm with you right now, he isn't. Your family needs you here, your friends; I need you here with me. You can't live in a fantasy world where he dictates your every move!"

"I know…" Her voice was weak and hoarse from the heaving. She reached up and flushed the toilet.

"Then let me love you." Reika's stomach lunged and she thought she was going to be sick again. She turned to look at the dark-haired man and this is when she realized he was shirtless, also very hot, in the sense of body temperature. His dark hair was tousled around wildly, and his skin was perfectly tanned, he looked beautiful.

"…what?" Her voice was tiny, she saw the confident in his eyes fade slightly at her response, but that didn't discourage him.

"Let me take your mind off it, let me love you like I've always wanted to." Reika's eyes widened, her cheeks flushed against her previously pale skin. "I love you. Please let me love you the best I can. The way you deserve."

"Etsuo…" The dark-haired male placed a large hand on her cheek and pulled her closer, snaking his other arm around her middle.

"I know it's selfish, but I know I can make you happy! You need happiness. I want to give you that." He suddenly stood, picking her up with him and carrying her to the bed.

Gently he released her, leaving her sitting off the edge of the bed. Then he backtracked to the bathroom, taking a glass cup from the drawer and filling it with water, he brought it back for her and offered it over.

Reika quietly thanked him and sipped the water, washing the awful taste out of her mouth. He gave her time to collect herself, almost ten minutes passed before she finally spoke.

"Love me..?" Etsuo perked up, listening intently to what she had to say.

"Like…_make_ love to me?" She questioned slowly, her bashfulness getting the better of her. Etsuo's face flushed slightly as well, he looked a little nervous.

"It doesn't have to be that, if you don't want it to be. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy." He scratched the back of his head, causing his messy hair to get messier. She watched him from under her bangs, sipping her water again before speaking.

"Would you make love to me?"

"In a heartbeat." Etsuo's answer was instantaneous, so much so that he mentally kicked himself for blurting it out so fast. Reika couldn't hold back her grin, trying to hide it behind the glass of her cup.

"Really?" She sounded curious, Etsuo met her eyes, they seemed to be slated for the moment.

"Of course." Etsuo braced both arms on either side of Reika's hips, gripping the comforter and trapping her in his arms. "I think about it constantly."

"Constantly?" She asked in a whisper, leaning back on her elbows as he climbed over her. She moved to discard the glass. Etsuo beat her to it, taking it and tossing it onto his nightstand skillfully.

"Constantly," Etsuo placed one leg between hers, his knee dangerously close to her hot spot. "Do you think about being with me?" His knee ventured upward and rubbed between her legs, eliciting a gasp from Reika.

"Yes!" Etsuo smirked, he wasn't sure if that was going too far, but it seemed to pay off.

"How often?" His knee grinded upward again, her body jerked and she fell back completely on the bed.

"All the time." Reika grasped his forearms as he moved his knee up into her for a third time, she squeezed his arms.

"What do you imagine?"

Etsuo brought his head down and his mouth near her ear as he thought about her question; was this really happening?

"Making you scream out my name." His breath hot on his ear, shivers traveled down her spine.

Something in her lower abdomen ignited and the heat began to pool between her legs, it felt so good.

"Funny, I imagine the same thing." Etsuo's head shot up to look at her, she smiled at him. He couldn't help but break out into a huge grin; he was a fool in love.

He brought his lips down to her eyelids and kissed each before claiming her lips as his own. Both her hands left his forearms and wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him downward so she could kiss back more passionately.

Etsuo let his arms come down so he was lying on top of Reika, wrapping his strong arms around her tightly. He rolled them so she was on top; his hands explored her curvy body, instantly going to her rounded behind. Reika snorted against his lips and pulled back, her mood seem to have brightened considerably.

"What's with you and my ass?" Etsuo smirked up at her, his hands both firmly gripping her behind. Reika sat up so she was straddling his waist; she grasped her hair and began to unweave it.

"It's just so perfect to me." He chuckled as he gave it a light squeeze. She flinched from the touch and gave Etsuo a look. He grinned sheepishly at her, watching her un-ravel her hair from the braid, it came cascading down her back in full curls. Etsuo's eyes seemed to light up, he marveled at how beautiful she looked in this moment.

"You're so perfect to me." He whispered whole-heartily, sitting up so Reika was straddling his lap.

"I could say the same to you." The red-head reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head and tossed it to a random spot in the bedroom. Etsuo felt his mouth go dry; she wasn't wearing a bra under the shirt. He wondered if she isn't wearing any underwear either. Etsuo bit the inside of his cheek as he was growing increasingly hard under her weight.

"Reika…" His voice came out deep and husky, she felt her lower tummy quiver in excitement.

She had been sexually deprived for almost half a year since Sadao started acting weird, never had Sadao gotten her so fired up like Etsuo was doing right now. Reika felt a bit self-conscious being so exposed to Etsuo, she had dreamed about it so many times and now it was actually happening.

Her rosy nipples perked from the chilled air in the room, Reika went to cover her breasts but Etsuo caught her arms before they could make it that far.

"Don't. You're so beautiful." His voice was so lustful, it was definitely convincing. Reika relaxed her arms and let them drop to her sides, exposing her full breasts, Etsuo just stared.

"You…can touch them if you want, you know."

Etsuo wanted to punch himself; here he was ogling her naked chest when he could be touching it. He felt like an idiot for a minute, like his reputation was forsaking him.

"Eh-! Oh yeah, I intend to." He blurted out, causing Reika smiled softly at him. He was acting like a down right fool.

"First though, are you…a virgin?"

He almost regretted the question as soon as it came through his lips. Reika blinked a few times, her cheeks flushed. She nibbled on her bottom lip anxiously, she didn't know if he'd like the answer.

"No." It was whispered, Etsuo heard it though, loud and clear. "I wanted it to be with you, but then everything happened…"

Etsuo felt a tang of jealousy stab at his heart, the fact that Sadao got to take her innocence made him green with envy. The idea of Sadao touching Reika in this way, it made him sick. He should be the only one allowed to do these things to her, and now he was going to make that for damn certain.

"It's alright, it actually works out. I'm glad you can enjoy it to the fullest extent." His voice hinted at a devious suggestion; Reika felt the heat rise between her legs.

Etsuo sat up, attacking her lips with his, it was a hungry kiss.

He kiss was searing, it burned her to the core but it was a good, slow burn.

During the kiss he snuck his hand up her side, grasping the underneath of her right breast, she gasped against his lips. He smirked briefly, attacking her lips again, snaking his tongue into her mouth. Reika responded instantly, batting her tongue with his playfully. Etsuo squeezed her breast again, kneading it greedily.

Reika broke the kiss once more with a gasp; the male took the opportunity to kiss down her jaw line as she tilted her head back in pleasure.

"E-Etsuo." Her voice was shaky and breathy, it drove him to undo her more, and he wanted most to hear her crying his name.

Capturing one of her rosy nipples between his index finger and thumb, he did an experimental tweak to see the reaction. It was instant, Reika moaned out, jerking her body involuntarily. Etsuo grinned, kissing down her neck, sucking on her collarbone while flicking and tweaking her nipples.

He was driving her crazy, she wanted to punch him or jump his bones already, she couldn't decide.

Just when she thought she couldn't handle it anymore, Etsuo kissed down her chest and took one of her erect nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tender flesh.

"Ohhh!" She sighed out in utter content, fingers tangling in his messy locks, her nails scraping against his scalp. Etsuo released a growl, vibrating through her breast; the hair pulling was one of his turn-on's she guessed. He traded off breasts and tended to her left one, kissing, licking and sucking on the fleshy mound.

She forgot how good it felt, actually, did it ever feel this good?

Finally Etsuo pulled back, gazing up at her flushed face, once their eyes connected it was unstoppable.

Their unsaid understanding between them was apparent; this was going to go all the way.

Reika leaned down and began to kiss his neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh, Etsuo groaned out in delight. His hands traveled down her toned stomach and to the edge of her pants, he hesitated. She nibbled at his ear, coaxing him to continue.

"Keep going." That's all Etsuo needed to hear to abandon all gentleman-like curtsies, he then hooked his thumbs on each side of her hips and yanked the material down over her behind. She stopped kissing his neck to help him remove her pants, once removed she reached down and tugged at his pants. Etsuo happily obliged, shuffling out of his pants and boxers, revealing his full erection.

Reika looked down at it, a bit in awe, she always imagined his naked body but now here it was on display in front of her. He was much bigger than she imagined, and quite lengthy. Watching Reika staring down at his member made him feel enormously proud as a man, he felt good enough to pleasure her correctly. Etsuo smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

"You can touch it if you want, you know." He playfully mimicked her words from earlier, Reika's head shot up in embarrassment and she swatted her hands at his chest, then they both began to laugh.

Etsuo hugged her tightly to him, kissing her bare shoulder. Soon their giggling started to die off and Etsuo tossed Reika backwards on the bed, admiring the way her hair fell around her body. He nudged her legs open, he saw Reika tense up, he smiled lightly and brought his middle and forefinger's to his mouth. Reika watched with interest as he pushed them into his mouth, getting them wet with his saliva, then bring them to the area between her legs and begin stroking her sensitive folds. The red-head gasped out in surprise, grabbing the sheets as he stroked her fully.

"Ahhhh." She breathed out, squeezing her eyes shut as she basked in the feelings it gave her.

Etsuo added his thumb, using it to rub her sensitive nub, while slipping his fingers inside her opening. She jerked and twitched at the pleasure, bringing her hips into every thrust of his arm. She cracked an eye open and studied Etsuo's face, he was licking his lips with narrowed and lust glazed over eyes, he looked so sexy it hurt.

"Etsuo, ahh…." Reika whined out. The male then pressed a kiss to her navel, her insides flared up. The red haired kunoichi's head shot up to watch him closely as he kissed down her lower abdomen. Etsuo's vibrant red eyes gazed up at her, they were dazzling. He pulled his thumb away from the sensitive numb and replaced it with his lips, flashing a wolfish grin, Reika instantly gasped.

"Oh god-!" Was all the female could manage to cry out before Etsuo flicked his tongue out at the button of nerves, making her squirm in absolute delight. One of her hands left the sheets and re-attached to the back of Etsuo's head, yanking at his dark hair and pushing him farther between her legs. He kept his relentless path of finger thrusting and sucking on her nub, she felt an orgasm right around the corner, it was pent up and she didn't want to lose it yet.

"E-Etsuo please! I'm gonna'–!"

Etsuo nodded, he understood her meaning fully, and he himself was pretty fired up.

Pulling his fingers out of her and licking his lips, he reached over into his nightstand and grabbed a small bottle of something. He popped it open and squeezed a tiny amount on his hand, then tossed the bottle back and wrapped his hand around his shaft, stroking himself before rubbing the substance around her entrance. She glanced at the nightstand and read the bottle, 'Lubrication', it read.

_Oh. That makes sense_.

"Are you ready?" His question was needy and fast, she widened her legs and got into a comfortable position as a response. She was already a pile of jelly beneath him, he need not even ask.

"I've always been ready." Etsuo's scarlet eyes locked with hers, the warmth that radiated from them was unreal.

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly before guiding himself into her, with one good thrust he was inside her. Reika let out a heavy breath; she felt so full, kami it's been so long.

"_So tight_." He groaned to himself, readjusting his position and sliding back then forward again.

Reika fastened an arm around his neck, the other around his middle, her nails grazing his tanned back. The kunoichi wrapped her legs around the male, holding tightly to him as he found his rhythm and began thrusting deeply into her. Her hips would roll up to meet his thrusts, accepting and needing his love.

They were finally one; the feeling was nothing like she ever felt before. Etsuo completed her, she needed him and he needed her. He was her soul mate, the man that was made for her. She felt ecstatic, like a cloud floating in an endless sky. She would marry him, have his children, and become old with him.

Anything he wanted, she would do for him.

"Say my name." Etsuo growled deeply into her ear.

Reika racked her nails down Etsuo's back, earning a hiss of pleasure; he kept driving harder and harder into her. She threw her head back and cried out his name, and a series of more's. She was so close to the edge, her vision was starting to blur from the onset of her orgasm. Etsuo growled like a primal animal, thrusting hard and faster into her. He was only seconds away from his release.

"_Say IT!_" He commanded in another low growl.

"_Oh god, oh god_! ETSUO!"

Etsuo slammed into her hard, pushing her over the edge, her orgasm was blinding and over the top. She tensed tightly around him and then was left twitching all over her body.

The raven-haired male drove into her a few more times and found his release, moaning her name as he emptied into her. He rested himself on top of her, careful not to let his full weight weigh down on her. Reika panted heavily, holding him to her with limp arms, she felt him harden a little inside her again.

"I love you." She murmured into his ear, he propped himself up on his elbow to look at her, grinning ear to ear.

"I had a feeling you did."

Reika closed her eyes and let out a few breathy laughs, grinning as well.

She spent the next few minutes catching her breath and trying not to grind into the male, listening to Etsuo's heavy breathing was turning her on again. The female finally opened her eyes and found her gaze fixated on the male's handsome face, particularly his supple lips.

_Those lips…_

Her nether regions fired up upon the thought of his lips going down on her previously. The female's bottom lip drew up under her front teeth as she bit down lightly, the prior memory was almost too much. Just then, a devious idea shot through her mind, her body followed accordingly.

Arching her lower back, she grinded up into Etsuo again, eliciting an instant reaction. His head snapped up, the slated expression turned into a growing hunger once more, his appetite seemed to never be satisfied, not that she was complaining.

Reika drew her elbows up to prop herself up off the bed, now centimeters from Etsuo's lips. She rested on her right elbow while her left arm extended to his chest, and using her left hand, she spread it open against his collar bone. With a burst of her strength she pushed into his chest, rolling them on the bed to opposite positions. Now she was straddling his hips, while he lay back upon the bed.

This action earned an eyebrow raise from Etsuo as he admired the frontal view of her naked form; his eyes seemed to drift over her breasts more frequently. The female readjusted her hips, taking the male inside her fully again. Etsuo squeezed his eyes shut as a result while Reika tilted her head back and sighed out loudly.

"Round two?" The male asked deeply, looking up at her with playful eyes.

"Who said we were done with round one?" Etsuo's playful eyes widen for a fraction of a second before settling back into his lustful gaze, "That was a warm-up."

The male cracked his famous smirk, placing his hands on either side of her hips, securing her into place.

"Oh? And what does this round consist of?"

Reika suddenly leaned down, positioning her lips near his ear. Etsuo couldn't hold back his involuntary shiver.

"Riding you _harder_ than you've ever been ridden before," Etsuo mentally groaned in delight at the idea, "I'd _better_ not be able to walk tomorrow. And, If _I can_, you're gonna' do it again and again until you get it _right_."

"_Have mercy_." The male was already fired up; he sat up fast, taking Reika's lips with his own.

Etsuo's lips were greedy and relentless, taking every inch of her mouth as his own. Reika ran her fingers up the back of his neck, wrapping her digits in his long, unruly hair. At that point her body started to move on its own, sliding up and down on his length. Etsuo growled into her mouth, thrusting up into her hard.

The kunoichi let her head fall away from the male's mouth as she arched and moaned out in pleasure, every thrust _has_ to be like that one.

"Just like that." Her airy tone was music to Etsuo's ears; that's exactly what he wanted to hear.

The male again thrust up into her with the same ferocity, now gaining momentum and rhythm. Reika began to match his rhythm, falling in sync with his movements. Etsuo braced both her hips, slamming them downwards to meet his own. The pleasure was strong and almost overwhelming, it was absolutely brilliant. At times she thought she would die from the massive waves of pleasure that crashed throughout her body; it was like she couldn't breathe.

Etsuo released a hand from her hip and slid it up her stomach to meet her breast. Reika rolled her hips into him and whined in enjoyment as the male began to knead her breast, he was driving her mad. His finger clamped around her nipple, tugging and yanking gently at the tender flesh. The female groaned out riding the male faster to relieve her sexual frustration.

"Etsuo, _pleaaaaaaase_!" The male broke out into a toothy grin as he rammed into her as hard as he could.

"Please what baby?" Reika threw her arms out, wrapping them around his neck and head; she pulled his head into her chest. Her fingers scratched and pulled at his hair as he took her other unattended peak into his hot mouth.

"_Fucccccccck!_" Reika hissed out, rotating her hips in a circle to distract Etsuo from her breasts. Her trick worked magnificently, the male tilted his head back to moan heavily against her chest.

"Reikaaaa." Etsuo growled low, fastening his hands to her hips and turning her around to face away from him. Before she could protest, Etsuo then pushed her forward on all fours, and then got to his knees behind her. Tightening his digits around the curve of her hips, he entered her roughly, almost knocking her over.

Reika quickly bounced back from the surprise position switch to grip the sheets and keep her balance as Etsuo continued to slam into her. Reika let her head drop down and her hair fall around her, this position was going much deeper than before. She was so close, so bloody close to her orgasm; she just had to hit it.

"S-so-_OH_! Clo-_OOOh_-se!" Reika tossed her head back, a wave of crimson hair followed, cascading down her back and over her shoulders. Etsuo released one of her hips to reach forward and grab a handful of her red hair and tugged it back towards him. Her head remained pulled back in Etsuo's firm grip, it was a little rough but extremely exotic at the same time.

Etsuo fell over her back, pressing his lips to her bare shoulder and placing tender kisses along her skin as he rammed into her.

"Please Etsuo! Please! _Pleaaaaase!" _ The male smirked against her shoulder and looked up at her bobbing head.

"Come for me." Etsuo demanded deeply into her ear, she swore it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard in that moment.

Etsuo delivered a couple more hard thrusts before Reika plunged over the edge, it was searing hot and intense, she had never felt more alive. Her body trembled and twitched as she fell forward into the sheets, spent and extremely satisfied. The male followed within seconds, exploding inside her as he lost himself to the pleasure.

Etsuo carefully pulled out and rolled to the side of Reika, panting and trembling from the after effects of his orgasm. He loosely draped his arm around her back, twirling a digit absently in her long red locks, his eyes half-lidded were glued to her.

Sex had never been THAT good, with anybody.

He's had a few that topped his charts, but being with Reika on this night, blew them off the charts for good. Making love to Reika was on a completely different level, he couldn't wait to do it again and again for the rest of his life.

Finally Reika came back around, she rolled to her side to gaze at the man of her dreams, it was too good to be true. She reached her hand out and placed it lovingly on his cheek, stroking her thumb against his skin lightly. His free hand cupped hers and he smiled at her, it was that smile that won her heart.

"I feel amazing." Reika whispered in awe, smiling gently at Etsuo.

"I'm glad. I knew I could love you right."

"More than right." She winked at him in a coy manner, she hear the rumble of laughter in his throat.

Etsuo reeled her in, embracing her tightly to his body as he ran his hand up and down her hair. She sighed in content, closing her eyes and resting against the male. She could hear his strong heartbeat pulsing through his chest; he was very much alive and living with her. This was the reason she was still living.

"Hey Etsuo."

"Yeah?"

"…Thank you," She let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes, "For …saving my life."

Etsuo's eyes widen for a second, looking up and down Reika's peaceful form before settling on her relaxed face. He smiled softly and shut his eyes, adjusting his body to be comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>AN: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I hope my lemony scenes were worth the wait! I put two in a row! Just for ya'll c;

Aaaaaand myself. /

Heehee.

Feedback? Comments? Any grammar mistakes?

Leave me a review and tell me whatcha' think!

Also!

Story of Sho and Hotaru's first meeting.

Birth of the twins.

Childhood stories (Can be any character; kinda a series)

Story of Maiko and Kaoru's meetings.

Help me choose the next theme for the next chapter or chapters! You can send me a note/comment on deviantart with your choice! Or leave it in a review!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 4: Inside Joke (Mini)

Something to tie you over while I work on the next chapter!

Also to get this joke you have to have read the ending of the last chapter! So go re-read it quickly! ;)

* * *

><p>"My dad said I got another letter from this prince-guy. Guess the guy doesn't know how to take a hint, huh?"<p>

"Sounds like it," The red-haired kunonichi replied, readjusting in her chair before she spoke again, "I wouldn't worry too much. He'll give up like the rest."

The blonde Hyuuga smiled knowingly at her friend, holding back a devious giggle from the memory of the other numerous suitors that gave up trying to court her. She flipped her pale blonde hair over her shoulder and leaned into the table, eyeing her Uchiha friend playfully.

"Here's hoping." Sorami purred in a sing-song tone, Reika couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Anyways, thanks for coming over this morning to see me, I missed you." Reika spoke sweetly, her tone meant to be meaningful, Sorami smiled back in response.

"Of course Rei," The blonde replied in a honey-dipped voice, "It's good to see that you are doing well."

The redhead nodded, her ebony eyes drifting from her friend to the half-cracked doorway of the bedroom, where she could see Etsuo pulling a shirt over his head. Her gaze stayed on him; it was dreamy and lost, mostly in thoughts of the night before. The male turned, finding Reika's eyes fixated on him, at first he was caught off guard, an openly surprised look graced his handsome face momentarily, then a sexy smirk, which made Reika giggle softly.

The Hyuuga grinned to herself, catching the two exchanging flirty looks. Her mind instantly traveled to thoughts of Norio, at least the thoughts she allowed for that moment in time.

Etsuo exited the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He flashed Reika another dazzling smile before lazily making his way to the kitchen on the opposite side of the room. Reika enjoyed his appearance, a simple t-shirt and a pair of lose fitting sweat pants that sat on the edge of his hips; the occasion flash of his lower abdomen was much appreciated. His raven hair was disheveled, he looked domestic and completely sexy at the same time, it blew her mind. His bare feet drummed against the wood floor of the kitchen as he circled the island looking for a particular cabinet.

"Whatcha' looking for?" Reika called to Etsuo from the other end of the room, he turned to acknowledge her.

"Where's the spatula?" He asked while continuing to rifle through the kitchen drawers. The Uchiha thought for a second, glancing around the kitchen from her seat across the room.

"Try the second to last drawer down, towards the back." Reika answered, sharing a look of amusement with her friend.

Etsuo followed her instructions, finding the item he was looking for; he held it up for her to see, smiling at her.

"Bingo!" He cheered to her as he set up area to cook.

"Thought so," Reika hummed, smirking at her blonde haired friend, "He'd be lost without me."

"Ain't that the truth?" Sorami agreed happily, reaching for her glass.

"Isn't that right love?" Reika called out to the male busy at work in the kitchen.

"Yes dear." Etsuo instantly answered, not even turning, only kept up with his preparations. Both Sorami and Reika laughed heartily from his response.

The Hyuuga took another sip from her glass, empting it. Reika blinked, noticing that Sorami's glass had run out, she reached her hand to the girl.

"Here, I'll get you some more." The redhead offered kindly, taking the glass from Sorami's hold and standing carefully.

"Thanks Rei~!" Sorami purred, leaning back into her chair.

Reika nodded at her with a smile, once she her feet she took an awkward step forward, cringing slightly before swinging the other leg forward in a wide motion. Sorami glanced at her friend in a questionable look, pinching her eyebrows together in confusion as she watched the strange new gait her friend now acquired. The redhead kept at it, walking bow-legged and slowly, she looked like she was having a hard time.

"…Reika are you alright…?" Sorami asked slowly, eyeing her still, "What's up with your walk?"

Reika's cheeks colored ever so slightly, she clenched her teeth together as she struggled to walk forward again. Sorami's question earned a curious look from Etsuo, who instantly burst into laughter as he seen Reika trying to walk towards the kitchen.

Sorami was truly clueless as to what was going on, Reika whipped her head back around to glare at Etsuo, her face now fully flushed.

"Shut it Etsuo." Reika growled at him, her voice more embarrassed than angry. Etsuo responded with more laughter, he doubled over.

"HA-Hey-HAHA-You got-HAHA-what you wanted after all-HAHA!" Etsuo struggled to speak through his deep laughs, having to leave to the bedroom to calm himself down.

Reika bit the inside of her cheek, her face beat red.

Sorami sat in silence, trying to understand why that was so funny.

"…Did I miss something?" Sorami asked dumbfounded, "You wanted…to not walk well…?"

Another roar of laughter echoed through the house as Etsuo started back up behind the bedroom door, Reika frowned, groaning in reply.

"YEAH SHE DID!" Etsuo yelled from the bedroom, making Reika slap her free palm against her face.

The blonde was only confused further; she gazed at Reika with a look of being utterly lost. Reika returned the look, only she was completely mortified. After Sorami analyzed Reika's expression, realization suddenly hit her. The blonde blinked a few times, blushing slightly, raising her eyebrows at the Uchiha.

"Oh, it's a sex thing."

"…Yes."

"…_Oh_."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this little tid-bit between chapters!<p>

I had the idea in my head for a while, really wanted to write it out.

Lemme know if you find any mistakes, grammar, spelling and such! Much appreciated!


End file.
